La Carta
by Janis O.x
Summary: Han vivido enamorados mutuamente durante años. Pero ninguno lo sabe. —Sé lo que están pensando, no, no es cierto, no tengo idea de lo que están pesando, y no les voy a mentir no sé qué pensar yo tampoco. Hinata, claro que fuimos amigos, y claro que te aprecio como tal, no sé qué más decir… / El amor no siempre es fácil. De hecho tal vez es todo menos fácil. NaruHina
1. La carta

**Aclaración:**

 **Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **LA CARTA**

 **Martes – Febrero 23 / 2016**

Hola Naruto,

Te escribo porque hace mucho que no nos vemos y desde año nuevo no he sabido mucho de ti.

Siento feo, mientras escribo esto, mis ojos se nublan con una pequeña capa de lágrimas.

¿Qué me pasa?

Es patético, siempre ha sido patética esta situación. Por lo que la respuesta es… Estas por enterarte… pfff es tan complicado hablar de esto.

Pero por alguna razón que desconozco… bueno, no la desconozco, definitivamente sé cuál es, pero no la exteriorizare en este instante… el punto es que no lo puedo controlar.

En este momento me hacía preguntas de mi vida y de lo que me pasa "a veces", sabes a lo que me refiero… los motivos por los que las cosas suceden cuando suceden y porque no antes o después o simplemente no pasan.

No sé si lo sabes, bueno tal vez lo sepas y si no lo sabes, tal vez no debería decírtelo, o tal vez sí, no sé, la verdad… tengo miedo… Por el momento solo quiero que sepas que… te espero. Te estoy esperando, en este preciso momento (y desde hace más de ocho mugrosos años)

¡Maldita sea!

¡Ocho años! ¿En serio?

Bueno ocho años más tres o sea… once… once años.

¿Qué demonios hago esperándote desde hace once años?... tal vez la pregunta correcta es ¿QUE ESTOY ESPERANDO?

Como ya dije: no quiero hablar de eso por el momento. Por mientras me dedicare a hacer una pequeña remembranza de todo, un recuento de los daños, espero que cuando termines de leer esto, haya terminado para mí el tiempo de espera, no pretendo una respuesta afirmativa… ¡je!, claro que la pretendo, aunque si lo que me llega es una negativa, indiferentemente de que no es lo que quiero, lo aceptare.

El motivo que me mueve en este instante es _avanzar_ , no puedo estar once años más esperando algo que no sucederá nunca, pero tengo dudas. Dudas que de verdad me golpean cada que quiero seguir adelante, tú no me dejas, tu recuerdo no me deja avanzar y yo lo necesito, de verdad, necesito… necesito respuestas.

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que hablamos?

Yo lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, pero no, ya pasaron once años de eso, bueno poco más poco menos, no importa, yo lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, recuerdo literal lo que dijiste, y lo que sentí. Sentí que íbamos a ser amigos, pero en realidad no lo fuimos…

¡Esa es una de las muchas dudas que me siguen! Dime la verdad, Naruto. ¿Fuimos amigos?

En fin, como estaba diciendo… no te vi guapo, ni feo, ni siquiera recuerdo haber puesto atención a tu cara, solo recuerdo que me cuestionaste el nombre de tu papá, me da risa recordar eso, no entiendo con qué fin me interrogaste al respecto, obvio no mentía respecto a mi secundaria de procedencia…

Como sea, la escuela estaba organizando una muestra gastronómica, los platillos fueron repartidos y las actividades a desempeñar, solo quedaba designar de qué manera se adornarían el stand, ya que era uno por grupo.

Para organizar definitivamente estaba Shion, ¿recuerdas a Shion?, yo la conocía de la secundaria y aunque no era la mejor compañía del mundo, (debido a mi incapacidad para relacionarme con personas nuevas) estuve ligada a ella un rato, jee, poco más de un mes, hasta que me boto… pero esa es definitivamente otra historia. Volviendo. Todo había sido dicho por Shion, pero no faltaron los despistados que no agarraron la onda, y para mi fortuna, cierto despistado en particular se acercó a preguntar lo que había dicho mi amiga… (?)

Llegaste a mi lugar. Note inmediatamente tu melena rubia pero no quise prestarte atención, tu cara no expresaba nada en realidad, supongo que al notar el desaire tuviste que dirigirme la palabra. (Era evidente que no sufrías de atención. Pero eso a mí ni me iba ni me venía.)

 _—Hola_ —dijiste.

 _—Hola —_ te conteste.

Te vi algo más que ofuscado, tal vez tenías una batalla interna entre seguir ahí o regresar por donde viniste, me apiade de ti y voltee a verte y note que tratabas de expresar que tenías una duda por medio de sus ojos. No tardaste en hablar de nuevo _—¿Qué dijeron que debemos de traer? —_ Claro, eso me ganaba por estar siempre con Shion, ser la _secretaria_ que repetía la información que se había dado antes.

 _—¿Amm de que fila eres? —_ No pude evitar que se me escapara un suspiro, era bastante chocante tener que repetir todo…

Me señalaste dos filas a lado de la mía, revise la lista que había dejado Shion _—A ok, ustedes deben traer papel picado de colores, los que ustedes quieran —_ dije antes de que me preguntaras el color del papel _—Creo que Shion intenta hacer algo muy abstracto. —_ agregue rodando los ojos.

 _—A… bueno gracias. —_ Sentí como en lugar de regresar a tu lugar, te quedaste alado mirándome, sin moverte. La verdad me quede un poco fuera de lugar, no me explique que más podías querer y justo cuando consideraba voltear hacia otro lado y escapar de esa conversación sin sentido, preguntaste sonriendo _—¿Tú vienes de la secundaria Byakugan? —_ No, de hecho ahora que lo pienso no me lo preguntaste, afirmaste que venía de ahí.

 _—¿Cómo? —_ No, de verdad ¿qué?, era un comentario completamente fuera de lugar pero me llamo la atención que me dijeras eso. _—Amm este… si, ¿tú también? —_ Enarque una ceja. En mi vida te había visto.

 _—No, yo soy de una que le dicen "Los Bijuus", pero mi papá es coordinador de Byakygan_

 _—Ah ok, ammm entonces ¿un día fuiste y me viste por ahí? —_ cada momento la conversación se tornaba más rara.

 _—No…_

 _—¿Entonces como sabes que vengo de esa secundaria? —_ La pregunta que en un principio parecía fuera de lugar lo seguía siendo pero en un nivel mucho más elevado. ¡Te viste totalmente friki y acosador!

 _—Es que… cuando nos presentamos tu dijiste que venias de ahí, jeje —_ Comenzaste a rascarte la nuca con una sonrisa que justo en ese momento catalogue como simpática, _muy_ si patica…

 _—Ah y amm —_ ¿Qué onda contigo? pensé _—¿Cómo te llamas? —_ No pude evitar soltar una risita y ruborizarme, después de todo en efecto al inicio de las clases cada uno se había presentado nombrando la escuela de su procedencia y el por qué se habían interesado en esta institución (Konoha High), lo que me llamaba la atención en esos momentos era que recordaras lo que había dicho en esos días, ya que yo no tuve interés en nadie, de hecho muchos profesores habían tenido la gran idea (nótese el sarcasmo) de que uno a uno se repitieran los nombres de cada compañero, ¿recuerdas eso también?, el primero no tenía ningún problema ya que solo debía decir su nombre pero el segundo debía decir su nombre y el anterior mencionado, y así sucesivamente. Lamentablemente yo estaba en el extremo opuesto en la mayoría de los salones por lo que me tocaba decir los nombres de prácticamente todo el grupo, ¡ja! pero para mí buena suerte Shion los fue anotando con forme se presentaban y cuanto toco mi turno básicamente me soplo todos los nombres, por lo que no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba absolutamente nadie del salón y por si fuera poco, gracias a que era (soy) una despistada en relaciones humanas no reparaba en el aspecto físico de nuestros compañeros, por lo cual no me resultaba para nada extraño que hasta ese mismo instante no te hubiera notado, que rubio y de ojos azules no podías (de hecho) pasar desapercibido en ningún lugar, pero así fue.

 _—Naruto, y tú te llamas Hinata…_

 _—Eeh sí,…_ —¿Cómo es que sabías mi nombre?, una cosas era que recordaras lo de Byakugan por tu papá y otra que ya supieras mi vida, bueno ok exagero pero si se me hizo _extremo_ sinceramente y supongo que viste la duda en mi cara (y tal vez un poco de miedo) porque sin exteriorizarla te reíste de lado nerviosamente y me dijiste.

 _—También mencionaste tu nombre cuando nos presentamos al inicio del curso. —_ Definitivamente no podía parecer más despistada.

 _—Sí creo que tienes razón disculpa… —_ Súper friki alerta de acosador…

 _—¿Haber cómo se llama mi papá?_

¿Qué?

Vale, que tu papá era coordinador de la escuela en la que curse la secundaria, ok, ok, eso perfecto pero de cualquier modo no dejaba de ser súper rara tu conversación. No todos tenemos tanto tiempo libre como para infiltrarnos en la vida de personas que no nos importan.

A pesar de mis pensamientos hice por responderte. (Por algo no tenía amigos y algo me decía que estaba haciendo uno.)

 _—Mmm ¿Mikato? ¿Mirato? ¿Minato?... no me acuerdo, —_ Hice una mueca chistosa o eso creo porque no dejabas de reírte, pero yo solo me esforzaba por recordar… (Otro de mis varios/muchos defectos: mala memoria) _—el director, el subdirector y el coordinador tienen nombres muy similares._

Empezaste a reír (más) y asentiste con la cabeza. _—Es cierto, aunque si le atinaste es Minato._

Sonreí y antes de que resultara que tenías más conocimientos de mí o me preguntaras el nombre de tus primos lo que sucediera primero) emprendí la huida diciendo que iba a comer…

¡Ah!

El primer día de mi vida en tu vida, o de tu vida en mi vida. Eso está confuso. Si tomamos por ejemplo la película "500 días con ella", ¿qué número de día era este?, porque si lo pienso bien tal vez para mí fue el día uno, pero definitivamente para ti era como el ¿treinta?, considerando que teníamos un mes aproximadamente en la escuela… bueno esto es irrelevante.

Continuemos.

El día que te conocí, definitivamente pasaría a la posteridad como el día en que pensé que seriamos amigos, amigos en serio, me sentí bien hablando contigo, normalmente soy huraña y algo antisocial, lo más difícil del mundo para mi es hacer amigos, lo sabes, pero hablar contigo fue fácil, no sentí que debía comportarme de una manera o responder algún tipo de expectativas.

Si no me hubieras hablado ese día, si no hubiéramos tenido esa conversación, si no hubieras puesto atención a la presentación que hice de mi persona frente al grupo… si tal vez yo te hubiera visto antes…

Es raro, no te vi, de verdad, ni cuando nos hicieron presentarnos, ni cuando te acercaste a preguntarme qué demonios tenías que traer para la mugre muestra gastronómica.

No puedo creer que no te vi en ese momento tampoco. Pero así fue, ¿te digo cuando te vi?...

Ya éramos amigos, o bueno pasábamos algo de tiempo juntos y platicábamos regularmente de tonterías, me pasabas tareas o yo te las pasaba a ti y justo tú estabas aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra, (a mí me gustaba estar contigo) tú dijiste que tú tocarías una canción y yo la cantaría « _así no me pierdo_ » dijiste. La verdad nunca le agarre el hilo a la canción que estabas intentando tocar jeje, pero… oooh vendito Kiba, mi más cercano amigo durante la prepa. Si, tú eras mi amigo favorito, definitivamente así era, pero el mejor era Kiba y él me hizo verte…

Estábamos los dos fuera del salón sentados en una jardinera, mientras tu tocabas y yo intentaba entrar en la parte correcta de la melodía y Kiba asomo su linda cabecita por la ventana para gritar que me gustabas: «¡ _A Hinata le gusta Naruto!_ »

No lo grito una vez, lo grito tres veces. Cuando lo dijo la primera vez yo me hele, pensé "noo, cállate", me dio… ¿miedo?, ¿angustia?, ¿terror?, no sé, de hecho no sé qué demonios sentí, pero quería que el babas de Kiba se callara. Ni siquiera yo sabía que me gustabas, de hecho estoy bastante segura de que en ese momento no me gustabas, tal vez Kiba aplico la psicología inversa o algo así, no tengo la más remota idea, simplemente salí corriendo de donde estábamos para hacer callar a Kiba, mugroso chamaco…

Ese mismo día fuiste a mi lugar, yo estaba sentada, (me sentaba con Kiba) y tú te acercaste, no recuerdo para qué, pero voltee a verte hacia arriba, y por primera vez vi tus ojos. Que bonitos ojos tienes… ("que bonitos ojos tienes debajo de esas dos cejas")… cof, cof… en serio, son los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida. Tus pestañas largas y chinas, tus ojos enormes. Enormes y azules, muy azules… el azul más azul de los azules del universo está en tus ojos… Ahí me di cuenta de que me gustabas, de que de verdad me gustabas.

¿Cómo demonios no te vi antes si eras completamente hermoso?… No miento, no eres solamente guapo, eres bello como persona, eres lindo, amable, inteligente, divertido y muy hermoso.

Tuviste varias novias, sinceramente jamás me importo, nunca me dio ni una pizquita de celos, y es raro porque me gustabas, en serio me gustabas, lo único que quería era estar contigo todo el tiempo.

La única chica que tal vez pude haber tomado en serio fue esa tal Amaru, de la secundaria, ¿por qué demonios andabas con alguien de secundaria?

Y bueno Fuu, la chica de nuestro salón tampoco la armaba mucho que digamos, todavía Amaru, yo diría que era bonita y se veía que era agradable, las cartas que me _permitiste_ leer de ella eran tiernas. Pero Fuu ni si quiera era agradable al trato, o bueno jamás fuimos amigas, por lo que no me consta pero se notaba que no era una persona de fiar… sus reclamos: _«¿Por qué estas con ella? ¿Por qué comes con ella?_ » me parecían más tontos cuando los dirigía directamente a mí: «¿Por qué siempre tienes que estas alrededor de Naruto Hinata?»

Diooos, ni yo te dije algo nunca… ok, tal vez no me correspondía decirte nada pero la verdad es que a ella tampoco le correspondía ¿o sí?

Fuiste su novio una semana, no era algo para trascender…

Pasaba algo chistoso con tus _relaciones sentimentales._ No me enteraba que tenías novia casi nunca y cuando me enteraba era porque ya mero iban a terminar, ¡ja! ¿Ironías de la vida tal vez?, no tengo idea, de cualquier manera nunca me importo que tuvieras novia, pudiste haber tenido mil o cien mil o… bueno eso ya es exagerar, el punto es que yo te quería igual, porque éramos amigos. Eso podría ser un dato más en nuestra rara amistad. (Claro, ¿qué podía esperarse de un friki sabiondo y una negada en relaciones humanas?)

A pesar de que reconocía abiertamente (solo son Kiba y Tenten) que me gustabas no tenía realmente un interés romántico en ti, jamás quise ser tu novia o bueno eso creí, yo era feliz siendo tu amiga.

¡Demonios!

Acabo de recordar uno de los episodios más tristes de mi vida… uno que me hizo ver que no estaba nada feliz siendo _solo tu amiga_. Sucedió en la clase de a maestra Kurenai, de Redacción... Tú y yo teníamos un sistema de comunicación muy lindo, ¿recuerdas?, bueno tal vez no era lindo para ti, pero para mí era lo más lindo que hacías… por equis o ye razón tú me pedias un cuaderno o viceversa y siempre había un mensaje tuyo escrito con el alfabeto griego en el… bueno normalmente te burlabas de algo, pero ¡no importa!, yo hacía lo mismo contigo y era bonito, así éramos nosotros. Aparte estoy segura de que nuestra calificación final en etimologías grecolatinas estuvo íntimamente ligada en esa _práctica_ diaria a la que nos sometíamos.

… No sabes lo mucho que significaba para mí eso, todo lo que era nuestro, _lo nuestro_ …

¿Te acuerdas de Sara, esa niña de nuestro grupo a la que le gustabas? (gracias a ella muchas chicas del salón no fueron amigas mías.) Un día ella se me acerco, cosa completamente fuera de lo común y me dijo _«Me gusta cómo se llevan… su relación»_ , desconozco con qué fin me dijo eso, a mí me importaba un comino si a ella o a quien fuera le gustaba o no, y estaba más que manifiesto que se moría de celos, porque afortunadamente (gracias) tú no te relacionabas con ella… ok de nuevo me perdí, estábamos con lo de la maestra Kurenai, ella y sus fabulosas didácticas, eran un poquito de preescolar pero ella era muy buena profesora. Ese día nos dio una catedra de "la forma correcta de escribir cartas", (ya no recuerdo cual es, por lo tanto no puedes juzgar esta) al concluir, nos dijo:

 _—Chicos, escriban una carta para uno de sus compañeros para actividad en clase._

Valiente actividad en clase. Para el caso, como tal vez lo recuerdes no había tenido el mejor día del mundo, me había tocado exponer en Métodos de Investigación y el mendigo profesor Yamato casi me pulverizó por un pequeño horror ortográfico… La maestra Kurenai, nos llevó al patio y como parte de su _actividad_ explico que cada quien iba a darle su carta a quien se la hubiera hecho (obvio), pero tenían que tomar un _regalo imaginario_ entregarlo junto con la carta y dar un abrazo…

Llego tu turno.

Tú le diste tu carta, tu regalo imaginario y tu abrazo a… ¡MI!

Yo evidentemente también te había hecho una carta a ti. Ya no recuerdo que decía mi carta pero OBVIO recuerdo que decía la tuya.

Cuando termino la clase corrí… deje atrás a mi amiga Tenten y corrí en serio, quería leer tu carta a solas. Todavía recuerdo como martillaba mi corazón, muchas veces he leído de corazones acelerados y lo entiendo completamente porque ese día, yo sentía mi corazón a mil, en serio. Mis manos temblaban y sufrí considerablemente para desdoblar el papel de tu misiva, estaba tan pero taaaan, en serio íntegramente nerviosa, tanto que pensé que me iba a desmayar en las escaleras… por fin pude abrirla…

 _Hola Hinerd,_

 _El motivo de esta carta es saludarte y pedirte que tengas más cuidado cuando hagas tus exposiciones, no quiero que el profesor Yamato se vuelva a mofar de ti como en la exposición de la mañana._

 _No me estoy burlando es solo una crítica constructiva. Jeje_

 _Saludos_

La pregunta aquí es: ¿Cómo demonios no me morí de tristeza de leer eso? (¿Hinerd? eras de lo peor Naruto, te odioo ¡juum!)

Mi corazón ya estaba en mi garganta, (prácticamente un latidito más y salía por mi boca) y… leí la carta… sentí mi corazón en los pies, no sé cómo bajo tan rápido pero ahí se quedó, creo que ahí sigue, durante años ha estado ahí, con pulsaciones que apenas me permiten respirar.

Si ya sé, mi carta también tenía dos que tres bromitas hacia a ti, pero siempre reflejaban el profundo amor que te guardaba. Por más que quisiera leer entre líneas, tu cartita no me dijo nada. ¿Una crítica constructiva? ¡Ja!... Ni siquiera el regalo imaginario, (que quise "imaginar" era algo muy lindo) o tu abrazo…

¡Ah! ¡Tú abrazo! ¿Cuantas veces en tu vida te has dignado a abrazarme?, literal, las puedo contar con una sola mano, o bueno tal vez me hace falta un dedo de la otra mano, pero no más.

Nuestra relación era la menos física del universo, siempre estábamos juntos pero con su debida distancia. Eso no era justo. Y si por algún momento yo tenía un acercamiento hacia a ti, llámese tomar tu brazo o no sé cómo decirlo, el punto es que te tensabas inmediatamente y por obvias razones después de tu rechazo te soltaba…

El otro día descubrí la razón por la que espero con ansias mi cumpleaños, naah, no es verdad, desde que note que solo podía obtener un abrazo tuyo en fechas específicas, contaba los días para tu cumple, mi cumple y navidad, aunque muchos de navidad quedaron pendientes, aah y una vez me abrazaste en una fiesta, hasta hay una foto de eso… pero eso, también es otra historia.

Mi cumpleaños, nunca me ha gustado, eso de crecer no es lo mío, desde que pase de los 17 dije « _nooo_ , _ya no quiero más años_ »… pero no es algo contra lo que se pueda luchar, a menos de que como dije una vez, me hubiera suicidado un día antes de cumplir 18, ¡chanclas!, aún recuerdo tu mensajito de… ¿felicitación?

 _"_ _Hola Hinerd… solo quería ver si cumpliste tu promesa… jeje no te creas… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!"_

Si hubiera cumplido igual te habrías dado matarile tú, es obvio… sin mí no habrías podido vivir. A parte jamás lo prometí, ¡solo lo dije sarcásticamente!

Pfff, son demasiadas cosas que recuerdo de ti, perdón si te has perdido un poco o si mi línea del tiempo no sigue el orden que tienes tú, todo se revuelve en mi cabeza…

Creo que todo mundo sabía que me gustabas antes de que yo misma lo supiera, y cuando lo supe, fueron más las que supieron, hasta niñas de la secundaria me preguntaban si era tu novia, jeje, un día me preguntaron enfrente de Ino, mugrosa Yamanaka, antes de poderles responder a esas escuinclitas calenturientas, la mugre Ino soltó tremenda carcajada que obvio sin que respondiera dejo en claro que no era así…

Luego la chica con la que anduviste del grupo dos, o sea, ¿esa chica qué onda? y su amiga de lentes fea, quien sabe que tanto me grito cuanto terminaste con… ¡ah! Sii, Temari, Temari se llama(ba). Ella le gustaba a Shikamaru y tú súper, híper, mal amigo anduviste con ella valiéndote si lastimabas a tu amigo… bueno tampoco duraron, y sí, Shikamaru fue el que le hizo el _favor_ a la chica pero eso es irrelevante…

Ya llegamos a lo malo. Sakura. como odiaba verte con ella, es la única chica que me irritaba de verdad, ella y sus amigas presumidas eran de lo peor, y cuando tenían lo de la estación de radio de la escuela en el receso, todo fue pésimo. Odiaba verte ahí con ella… fueron los recesos más largos y feos de la historia de mi vida escolar. Afortunadamente nunca me entere de que anduvieran o de que te gustara, tal vez si era un poco obvio que se gustaban mutuamente, o tal vez solo estaba siendo paranoica pero que bueno que nunca supe ni de tu boca ni de la de nadie que sintieras algo por ella. Pero… ¿qué pasa ahora?, ¿la sigues viendo?

Esto me recuerda…

Ryūzetsu. Ella es mi amiga, no tengo nada en contra de ella… tú dijiste que no te gustaba, bueno nunca lo dijiste, pero me lo diste a entender… Me pedias que yo te acompañara a todos lados en los que ella podía estar y así yo "te cuidaba"… de ella. Y ahora. ¿Qué pasa ahora Naruto? Siento tan feo de que vengas y todo mundo se entere de que estas aquí y puedan verte… todos menos yo… Y va, paso que sea Sasuke o Shikamaru, igual y Sai también, claro, son amigos lo entiendo, ¿pero ella?, ¿por qué prefieres verla a ella antes que a mí? A ella y SAKURA. Lo peor es cuando Ryūzetsu me _cuenta_ que se ven los tres juntos.

Siempre he sabido que le gustas a Ryūzetsu. Y ella dice que no le gustas a Sakura y le creo, pero no por eso dejo de odiarla. Es más no puedo evitar odiar a cualquiera que pueda pasar 5 míseros minutos contigo. (Ok eso se lee bastante loco, por no decir desquiciado de mí parte… no lo malinterpretes… Es solo que… Naruto, me duele que no quieras verme, no entiendo porque me evitas tanto.)

Ryūzetsu no sabe que estoy enamorada de ti. (ups creo que acabo de confesarte mi amor… Sí Naruto yo… tu no solo me gustabas en la preparatoria… yo estoy enamorada de ti… yo te amo.) Nunca se lo he dicho, de hecho me siento mal de mí comportamiento en esa situación. Ryūzetsu confió en mí, en algunas ocasiones hasta la insiste a contactarte. No te hubiera agregado a Facebook de no haber sido por mi insistencia… me salió el tiro por la culata…

El último semestre de la prepa fue un completo suplicio para mi… me dejaste de hablar… y justo como recuerdo el primer día que hablamos también recuerdo ese…

Terminando las clases íbamos a la Villa a que ustedes jugaran futbol, Tenten, Ino, Matzuri, Karin y yo íbamos siempre con ustedes. Estuvieron jugando un rato y como siempre, nosotras los molestábamos un poquito, pero cuando termino el partido, no me hablaste, no me hablaste para nada, te pregunte si te pasaba tus cosas y antes de siquiera contestarme las agarraste tú y empezaste a caminar como si fueras solo, a lado de Sasuke… Tenten y yo íbamos atrás de ustedes, dejamos a Sasuke y tú seguiste solo, Tenten y yo atrás, cuando llegamos a la bifurcación para separarnos, tú ni siquiera me volteaste a ver y te fuiste con Tenten (que se supone detestabas.) Yo me quede con el corazón todo apachurrado y me fui a mi casa.

Al siguiente día quería hablar contigo como normalmente lo hacíamos, almorzar contigo, caminar por el instituto… no sé, las cosas que normalmente hacíamos… estar juntos. Nos entregaron calificaciones del examen de biología y cuando te pregunte por tus resultados apenas y señalaste el numero en tu examen, en el que por cierto te gane, no me quedaron ganas de decirte ni nada, así estuvimos lo que resto del semestre, tu sin hablarme y yo con el corazón más apachurrado del mundo.

Kiba, estuvo conmigo todo ese tiempo, intentaba darme consuelo… ¡Ja! Un día me dijo que me tenías miedo… no le entendí, ¿miedo de qué? Siempre he tenido la duda de lo que pude haber hecho para que cambiaras así conmigo… ¿Fue el hecho de que me gustaras? ¿Te diste cuenta?... Eso… ¿Eso es necesariamente un problema?... ¿Me dejaras de hablar después de leer esto?... Espero que no…

¡Rayos! Si no fue eso, no entiendo qué demonios paso.

Necesite de ti en esas fechas y no estuviste conmigo, y puede ser que cualquiera que lea esta carta, podría pensar que no tenía razón que me ligara a ti o a ti a mí, que no había nada que nos hiciera estar juntos, pero éramos amigos, y yo necesitaba de verdad a mi amigo Naruto.

El día de la ceremonia de clausura, mi mamá te pidió una foto conmigo, ¡qué vergüenza!, amo a mi mami, aún tengo la mugre foto, en la que, dicho sea de paso ni siquiera sonreíste ni nada, es la foto más triste en la historia de las fotos.

A Sasuke se le ocurrió que saliéramos una última vez todos juntos, ahí aproveche para darte una carta, sentía que moría cuando te la di. Y tu expresión de "yo no quiero nada" fue como un clavo más en mi corazón ya magullado, al final la aceptaste con un _«No es cierto jeje»_. No recuerdo exactamente que escribí, pero sí sé que le puse mucho empeño, hasta dibujitos y todo tenia, te cuestionaba si éramos amigos y la razón por la que me habías botado así como así… respondiste 3 días después… me mandaste un mensaje a mi celular, el primer mensaje tuyo en mi celular:

 _Hola Hinerd,_ (Si, me dijiste Hinerd, de nuevo) _gracias por la carta, se ve que no tienes nada más que hacer, como eres sin-cuates, jaja no es cierto. Espero que te vaya muy bien cuídate._

¿Eeeeh?

Hasta la fecha me pregunto, si, si leíste mi carta. Te pregunte cosas, y tú solo respondiste en forma de despedida. Varios días estuve a punto de responder tu mensaje. Me moleste, pase de la tristeza al enojo porque pareciera que para ti yo era… nada.

Después de terminada la prepa, entraste en la Universidad del Remolino, y nos separamos, no nos vimos por mucho tiempo.

Estuve trabajando en un centro comercial, en lo que entraba a la escuela, un día vi a Chouji, me dijo que te había visto y que le comentaste que estaba muy dura la Ingeniera, que tal vez reprobabas una materia, no pude salir de mi asombro, Tú, el gran Naruto Namikaze reprobando, eso… no era posible.

No resistí mis ganas y te mande un correo:

 _De:_ _nauzna_

 _A:_ _zorritonaru_

 _Asunto: Hola_

 _Hola Narutin, el otro día me encontré con Chou, me dijo que andas en exámenes, espero que te vaya muy bien, échale ganas._

 _Cuídate._

Si, algo conciso, no me iba a dejar totalmente descubierta por ti de nuevo, con mi corazón ahí en bandeja de plata para que lo rompieras otra vez.

Después paso lo inimaginable… me respondiste.

 _De:_ _zorritonaru_

 _A:_ _nauzna_

 _Asunto: Re Hola_

 _¡Hola!, que milagro…_

 _¿Cómo estás?_

Me quede en completo shock, ¿cómo estoy?, pues justo en ese momento totalmente ida, feliz, pff me hiciste el día muchos días a partir de ese… teníamos correos casi diario, uno diario, ok, no era mucho solo contestaciones cortas, pero después de un tiempo tú te empezaste a comportar hostil, sii, yo siempre te hacía bromitas pero de repente te sentía como… hiriente. Un día mi jefe abrió mi bandeja de entrada, creo que medio leyó uno tuyo, me dijo _«Ese chico sí que te trata feo_ _»_ , me sentí mal de que alguien más lo notara.

Te volví a ver tiempo después. Iba saliendo del trabajo (otro trabajo, ya que ya estaba en la escuela), me iba a encontrar con Tenten para comer y justo debajo de un puente te vi parado.

¡Rayos!

Lo que sentí en ese momento. Deje de respirar. Estaba contemplando regresar discretamente antes de que me notaras y… ¡chazz! que volteas. Cuando me viste… no me quedo de otra más que caminar hacia dónde estabas… esperando a Sasuke, iban a ir a una fiesta o eso es lo que recuerdo, platicamos un poquitito solos, afortunadamente Sasuke no demoro mucho, yo moría de los nervios ahí contigo… después de ese día… te vi en una fiesta en casa de Sasuke…

Llegaste a la fiesta y saludaste a todos, a mí también, aun manteníamos nuestra comunicación por correo, pero nuestra relación no era normal, seguía habiendo incomodidad por parte de los dos, yo lo que más quería era correr a ti y abrazarte pero sentía que había una barrera, era algo fuerte, prácticamente era tangible y aun así no podía dejar de verte, de verdad no podía… volteaste y me dijiste _«¿Qué me vez?»_.

Pfff…

En serio ¿por qué actuabas así? Como si te molestara mi presencia. ¿Qué te hice?... obvio conteste que no te estaba viendo, que te sentías el ombligo de universo y que te relajaras… ese día me fui sin despedirme de ti…

Tuve una relación con uno de mis compañeros de trabajo y creo que deje un poco de lado los reencuentros contigo, no lo niego estuve más que sonsa por ese chico, pero _fue_ , cuando todo término estaba muy triste, muy muy triste, y tú estuviste ahí conmigo.

Fue curioso, justo me sentí más amiga de ti en ese momento que en la prepa. Íbamos a conciertos, salíamos a bares con los demás, conocí a otros amigos tuyos, íbamos a fiestas… fue lindo sentir que podíamos estar _unidos_ , hablábamos más directamente: por teléfono, por mensaje o por Facebook, dijiste que… ¡me querías!... ahora que lo pienso no me dijiste para que y como la idiota que soy me emocione como no tienes idea, en ese momento no importa si era un asunto romántico o amistoso, que me quisieras era para mí… TODO… era un sentimiento exquisito. Pero todo lo bueno termina y eso también termino.

¿Recuerdas el día que me quede a dormir en tu departamento después del concierto de Metric en El Remolino?, casi me pierdes en el subterráneo, cuando di la opción de dormir ambos en la cama dijiste _«que era yo la que tenía las de perder_ »… ¿A qué te referías?

Nos acostamos y compartimos la almohada, aun no sé cómo me quede dormida tan pronto, debí haber disfrutado del _todo_ de la experiencia de estar ahí contigo, a lado de ti. Escuchándote, si es que roncabas o hacías algún ruidito, en contraste tú fuiste el que dijo que hago ruidos raros al dormir y que te robe toda la cobija, jiji perdón…

El día que fuimos al Festival Capital con Ryūzetsu, cuando olvide mi boleto y me tuve que regresar jeje, nos perdimos de ella cuando estábamos cerca del escenario de Austin T.V. La encontramos ya entrada la noche. Estuvo lindo ese día, aunque me hiciste burla de ir vestida como Santigold, me gusto estar contigo, me sentí… ¿satisfecha?, algo así, fue como una cita. Me cuidabas entre escenario y escenario, comimos juntos, platicamos en descansos de las presentaciones. Hubo mucho contacto físico. (Nada sucio) como iba diciendo ese día vimos a Portishead… ah los ame, los amos aún. Pero hasta la fecha siempre me acuerdo de ti si escucho Hard to explain de los Strokes. Y no me arrepiento para nada de no haber terminado de ver la actuación de Porstishead para llegar a verlos a ellos.

El día del Fest Live, estuvo genial, fuimos ¿solos?, no recuerdo, solo recuerdo que en la noche nos encontramos con tu hermana Naruko y su novio.

El día que fuimos a ver a Fernando Delgadillo, llore en el concierto, hay tantas canciones que me hubiera gustado cantarte y tú solo reíste un poco de mí. Pero en verdad me dolía tenerte tan cerca y saber que en realidad estábamos lejos.

 _"No me pidas ser tu amigo…"_

Recuerdas cuando te pedí una referencia de mí para una clase: nunca olvidare lo que escribiste.

 _Hinata: la considero una persona amable, sincera, divertida (a veces), con gustos musicales un poco raros y una peculiar forma de vestir. Es una buena amiga, puedes confiar en ella._

 _Algunos defectos: hace ruidos cuando duerme, casi nunca se enoja y le falla la memoria._

 _Concluyendo es una persona inteligente y graciosa, y me da gusto haberla conocido_.

No sé, como qué leo lo que escribo y siento que no se entiende, o bueno tal vez yo estoy loca y le di mucho más importancia de la que tenían a todas las cosas que hacíamos juntos. No sé cómo explicarlo, yo siento… Sentía que había algo ahí, algo que no me dijiste y que yo no te dije, pero ahí estaba, los dos lo teníamos presente pero al mismo tiempo era como si no estuviera.

¿Si entiendes?

El inicio del fin. Me pregunto si fue mi culpa.

Todo inicio en la fiesta de Matzuri. Llegue a tu casa y tiempo después apareció Juugo, salimos los tres en dirección a casa de Gaara. Llegamos a la fiesta, me dejaste con Gaara y te fuiste con Juugo por otros niños, yo espere por ti con Gaara, aunque ahí estaban Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai… no deje a Gaara porque, pues porque llegamos juntos y cuando entre a saludar a Matzuri e Ino, y les dije que Gaara estaba afuera, lo tomaron como equis. Sentí que por educación no debía dejarlo ahí. Cuando regresaste, estuve contigo y todos los demás niños que habías traído, la fiesta pasó sin mayor percance, al menos hasta que me fui, me contaste al día siguiente que Sai estuvo de nefasto y que se armó una batalla campal mientras intentaban llevárselo. Dijiste « _qué bueno que te lleve primero a tú casa_ ». Aún seguimos saliendo juntos varias veces. Fuiste conmigo a la fiesta de fin de año de la empresa en la que trabajaba, y la pasamos bien, bailamos y quedamos de practicar un poquito las vueltas para _la próxima…_

Pero tal vez cometí un error. Gaara y yo empezamos a salir un poco, no voy a negarlo, claro que me llamo la atención, era muy lindo y ambos teníamos poco de haber terminado relaciones sentimentales. Por lo que me abrió su corazón o eso es lo que pensé…

Pero, el destino que se encargaba de arruinar mí (en ese momento) perfecta relación contigo es un maldito.

Teníamos planes, como casi cada fin de semana que regresabas de la escuela e íbamos a ir a un concierto de Rock independiente, un amigo de la universidad me invito porque su banda tocaba y se me hizo fácil invitar a Gaara, de hecho esperaba que fueran varios, pero terminamos siendo tú, Gaara y yo. Inmediatamente sentí que no estabas a gusto con eso, te quisiste ir luego luego y dijiste « _que Gaara, te lleve a tu casa_ », sentí un hueco en mi corazón de que me pudieras dejar colgada ahí. No sabía que no podía invitar a nadie más, pensé _obvio_ que era una salida de amigos, si era eso ¿no?

Al final llegamos juntos al centro y como no parabas de decir que Gaara me llevara, que me fuera con Gaara, que tenías sueño, que… dijiste mil y una cosas y me canse… te dije que me dejaras ahí, que de ahí me iba sola. Me dejaste…

Después de ese día no volvimos a salir.

Sasuke hizo una fiesta en su casa por tu cumple, y obvio fui, normalmente llegábamos juntos a la fiestas pero ese día dijiste que nos veíamos ahí, demonios… tu no llegaste nunca.

Te habías ido a una entrevista de trabajo a la Ciudad del Viento, y no me dijiste nada. Llegue a la fiesta y todos me preguntaban por ti y yo no tenía ni idea de dónde te habías metido. Te mande y mande mensajes para ver a qué hora llegabas. No me respondiste ninguno. Después Sasuke nos dijo lo de la entrevista, involuntariamente se me salieron mis lagrimitas en ese momento. Kiba me vio y me pregunto qué onda… « _¿Por qué quieres llorar?»_ , « _Se va a ir»_ le respondí.

Kiba siempre supo todo lo que sentía por ti, y el que tú te fueras a una ciudad, muy lejos de mí a una entrevista para un trabajo del que no me habías dicho nada me cayó como hielo, obvio quería que crecieras y conocieras, que triunfaras, claro que sí, siempre he querido eso. Kiba me dijo _«todos nos vamos a ir… o ¿tú quieres quedarte aquí?»_ … no, no quiero y menos si tú no estás conmigo Naruto.

Al final mi buen amigo para tranquilizarme dijo, _«solo es una entrevista, no es como si se fuera a quedar a trabajar ahí mañana_ »… Demonios Naruto. No, no fue al siguiente día pero definitivamente tardaste muy poco en irte. Y de nuevo, yo no supe nada al respecto.

Todo ese tiempo me la pase angustiada, te mandaba mensajes para preguntarte por el trabajo y hacerte prometer que me dirías si lo aceptarías o no y de ser afirmativo que nos veríamos antes de que te fueras... Está de más decir, que no me dijiste, te fuiste sin más. ¡Ja!, me entere una semana después de que ya te habías ido, gracias a que Juugo fue a mi casa. De nuevo te envié mensajes para preguntar como estabas, cuando volvías, haciéndote prometer que me dirías cuando vinieras y nos veríamos. ¡Lo prometiste!, pero hasta la fecha no lo has hecho.

Un día Juugo me dijo que habías vuelto, me desconecte, mi cerebro y mi cuerpo hicieron y maquinaron cosas. Yo no supe nada, cuando me di cuenta me encontraba esperando frente a la puerta de tu casa que me abrieran, el novio de Naruko fue quien respondió al llamado, en realidad iba saliendo, me dejo pasar. Sentí pavor cuando entre, tu no sabías que iba a ir, no te avise por obvias razones, me encontré a tu mamá en la estancia:

— _Hola señora, ¿como esta?, Hidan me dejo pasar_ …

— _Hina, querida, tiempo sin verte —se levantó y me dio un abrazo —Naruto está en su habitación, pasa…_

Respire profundamente antes de tocar a tu puerta, solo escuche un « _pase_ » muy quedo y abrí… mi corazón estaba feliz, saltaba y bombeo más sangre de la normal, por lo que me puse algo rojita. « _Hola»_ Tu cara era un poema, estabas entre sorprendido o medio asustado, pero tus ojos me dijeron que te dio gusto que estuviera ahí. Después de salir del shock me invitaste a pasar, estuve todo el día contigo viendo películas, pasamos el tiempo sin hablar de lo importante o al menos lo que yo consideraba importante, lo que me carcomía el alma en ese momento. Me quede a dormir, antes de ir a ocupar mi lugar en la habitación de Naruko te dije que te quería y que te había extrañado. Me miraste como si te estuviera mintiendo, después de varios minutos dijiste « _yo también… no te preocupes, no nos vamos a separar_ ». Me fui a acostar y razone tus palabras… "no nos vamos a separar", ¿por qué dijiste eso?... notaste que me lo preguntaba ¿verdad?, y si así fue ¿por qué me alejaste de todos modos?

Ese día me supo a despedida, y aun ahora, siento que quieres que me aleje, todo me dice que no quieres estar conmigo, bueno, tal vez ya me tarde mucho en aceptar que es así. Tal vez debería dejar de insistir pero algo no me deja, yo… yo siento que debería seguir esperándote, y así estoy.

Fue la boda de Sasuke. Yo estuve analizando nuestra relación en ese entonces, quería que fuéramos juntos, quise saber si ibas a venir solo o acompañado. Te pregunte si vendrías y me dijiste « _no sé si pueda, por el trabajo_ », no hablamos después de eso hasta el día de la boda. Me mandaste mensajes antes para saber dónde era la Iglesia, no llegaste a la misa, nos vimos en el salón, llegaste algo tarde… No me viste cuando te sentaron en la mesa que compartíamos Matzuri, su novio, Chouji, Shikamaru, Tenten y yo con Sasori. Cuando me viste, sonreíste tan lindo, te levantaste y me fuiste a abrazar, todo cambio cuando viste a Sasori… no quisiste estar conmigo nunca…¡te cambiaste de mesa!

¿Fue por Sasori? O simple y llanamente no querías estar conmigo. Explícame entonces, tus mensajes:

 _"Lista para la fiesta, ¿ya practicaste las vueltas?, hoy arrasaremos con la pista de baile."_

 _"¡Hey! ¿Ya llegaste?"_

 _"Ahorita nos vemos apártame un lugar."_

 _"Ya no llegue a la misa, nos vemos en el Salón Hina. Ve calentando para que bailemos."_

… te invite a bailar y no quisiste nada. Si fue por Sasori… oosh tal vez debiste haberme dicho que fuera contigo y no _"a ver si nos vemos ahí y bailamos…"_ tres minutos antes de salir directo a la boda.

Ya no te he visto desde la boda de Sasuke.

Regularmente me mandas mensaje para felicitarme en mi cumple, yo hago lo mismo en el tuyo, me mandas mensaje en navidad y yo en año nuevo. Siempre espero esas fechas porque sé sin lugar a dudas que hablare contigo.

El otro día entre mis muchos dramas, explote contra ti, por mensaje obvio, ya no nos vemos nunca… te pregunte la razón por la que me dejaste de hablar en la prepa, el por qué nunca quieres verme y no cumples con tus promesas, se supone que siempre las cumplías… peor aún eran pinky promise.

Dijiste:

 _"No me acuerdo, no me acuerdo por qué te deje de hablar… si me acuerdo que nos alejamos pero no me acuerdo de la razón…"_

Desde que volvimos a hablar, esa duda me ha quemado la garganta por salir, y no te preguntaba nada por miedo, miedo a que volvieras a dejarme sola y tú sales con que no te acuerdas. Obvio no te creo.

Sé que jamás han sido tu fuerte las palabras, y también sé que estoy abusando de… bueno no sé si estoy abusando de algo, lo único que sé es que tal vez esta carta es demasiado larga. Tal vez ni siquiera la leas.

Vi a Sasuke el sábado, me dijo de la nada, de lo más natural que le acababas de mandar un mensaje de que estabas en tu casa, a mí no me mandaste nada ni porque en Navidad hablamos del regalo que te tengo por tu cumple y que vendrías para que te lo diera y la manga del chaleco.

Y así volvemos a Ryūzetsu, no me explico cómo es que con ella hasta al cine vas. La ves para que te de tus regalitos de cumple o navidad. ¿Cómo…? No era ella de la que siempre tenía que estarte cuidando, ¿Ahora te gusta? O ¿Qué cambio?

Sai y su gran boca dicen que, siempre que vienes salen "todos juntos" ¡como antes!, no puede ser como antes, no puede ser así porque antes estaba yo contigo no Ryūzetsu o la babas de Sakura. Sentí horrible de que dijera eso. Tú eras el que siempre me invitaba a mí para todo. ¿Qué demonios sucede, por qué ya no me quieres ver?

Bueno, creo que no tiene caso que le dé más vueltas al asunto, a lo que quiero llegar con esto es que:

Sasori, "el muñeco" supongo lo recuerdas. Él quiere poner serias las cosas entre nosotros y yo… yo no quiero porque… te quiero a ti.

Igual y esto suena por demás idiota pero es cierto, yo no quiero a nadie que no seas tú, siento que le estoy haciendo perder el tiempo a él y que lo estoy perdiendo yo. Tampoco estoy con él por el simple hecho de no querer estar sola, no es eso, nos llevamos bien, me cae bien, pero no lo quiero más allá de eso.

Cada que hablamos siempre terminas diciéndome algo tipo: "se niña buena" o "porte bien", "sigue siendo niña buena", "¿todavía eres niña buena?"… no tengo la más remota idea de qué significa eso. No sé si es algún tipo de código. Pero siento que quieres decir algo más, que muy en el fondo con eso me estas preguntando algo que te cuesta trabajo decir.

En serio eso siento, y es difícil de decir, aunque no sea en persona, de hecho creo que es más difícil aún. Yo tengo demasiados sentimientos atorados y no quiero que pase más el tiempo y se queden así, Sé que después de que leas esto no vas a venir mágicamente y vas a responderme que me amas o que todo lo que dije es cierto y la maldita barrera va a desaparecer, creo que puede que al final ni siquiera pase algo. Pero de una u otra manera tengo que hacerte saber esto.

¡Dios!

¿Sabes qué?

¡OLVIDALO!

Estoy sonando completamente estúpida. Seguramente las veces en que te pregunto si tienes novia y dices "nada serio", solo lo dices porque no me quieres contar nada de tu vida y no por que _quieras dejarme la puerta abierta para cuando me "anime"_ _a confesarte mis sentimientos_. Jajaja que vergüenza, en serio no sé de donde saco esto que estoy diciendo, pero en verdad eso siento, mi corazón no me deja que piense de otra manera. Y hasta ahora no había sido valiente, de hecho creo que no lo estoy siendo ahora pero este es mi intento de grito. Es mi intento de declaración. Mi intento por alcanzarte.

Naruto, yo quiero que me digas y necesito saberlo ya, en este momento:

¿Debo esperarte?

¿Quieres que te espere?

¿Alguna de mis locas conjeturas se acerca un poco a la realidad?

¿Tengo alguna oportunidad de estar contigo?

Dime Naruto y yo mando al diablo todo, de verdad mando al carajo todo, por una oportunidad, solo una pequeña oportunidad de estar contigo.

Tal vez si un _extraño_ lee esta carta y hace una evaluación, me diría que nunca me diste razón, ni motivo, ni siquiera me guiñaste los ojos… Que no tengo fundamentos para pedirte explicaciones. Pero mi corazón me suplica que te pregunte porque… yo te amo. Sí, esa es mi excusa para exigirte una respuesta. Estoy enamoradísima de ti, de tu persona, de tus risas, de tus bromas y la forma en la que me hablas siempre. He estado todo este tiempo esperando una señal que me haga saltar del barco y nadar a donde estés.

Si yo lo eche a perder, si te di a entender que no pretendo nada contigo perdóname, pero por favor, no me dejes aquí.

Y si simplemente mis ideas son erradas, si no tienes el más vil sentimiento romántico hacia mi entonces igual dime, y con todo lo que duela lo voy a afrontar, voy a estar bien y voy a poder seguir con mi vida sin idiotas ilusiones de cosas que no son ni serán. Obvio me sentiré más que boba, y bueno podremos seguir siendo amigos ¿no?

¿Al menos podemos seguir siendo amigos?

Espero tu respuesta.

¿Por favor?

Hinata


	2. Respuestas

**CAPITULO 2**

 **RESPUESTAS**

Sé lo que están pensando, no, no es cierto, no tengo idea de lo que están pesando, y no les voy a mentir no sé qué pensar yo tampoco.

Hinata, claro que fuimos amigos, y claro que te aprecio como tal, no sé qué más decir…

Ok. Definitivamente al despertar hoy no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que me encontraría en el Messenger de Facebook.

Un mensaje de _ella…_

 ** _¡Hi! Nerd dice:_**

 _Hola :P…_

 _Te adjunto un archivo, espero lo puedas ver._

 _Bonito día. Saluditos._

¿Un PDF adjunto?

¡Claro!, ella siempre ha sido una chica rara pero bueno, abrí el mentado archivo y me encontré con… ¿una carta?, ¿una declaración?, ¿una demanda de respuestas?... se curvaron un poco mis labios en una sonrisa burda, más bien falsa, mis facciones solo reaccionaron sin que yo las pudiera controlar o evitar si quiera…

¿Qué si yo sabía que ella estaba enamorada de mí?

... Hubo un tiempo en el que pensé que le gustaba, no más… aun así nunca tuve nada concreto y por supuesto nada seguro, ella y yo claro que éramos amigos, a mí me encantaba estar con ella (literal), termine con Temari porque no le gustaba que pasara tanto tiempo con ella « _parece que ella fuera tu novia_ », del mismo modo paso con Fuu «¿no puedes estar cinco minutos sin ella», No, no podía ni quería. Ellas no tenían derecho de reclamarme nada. Yo prefería mil veces estar con ella hablando de música y tonterías antes que ir a ver a alguna de mis "denominadas novias".

La vi el primer día de clases, antes de que nos separan en grupos, hacia frio y ella estaba parada en un extremo opuesto al mío, Cuando se dejó escuchar una voz por el altoparlante diciendo que con forme fuéramos nombrados nos acercáramos, desee, si, en serio, de verdad lo desee, que estuviéramos en el mismo grupo. No tenía nada particular, era una chica pequeña de cabello largo oscuro, y bueno casi era de madrugada, bueno las 7 de la mañana pero aún no amanecía por completo, lo que provocaba que su cabello y piel contrastaran completamente, negro y blanco, se veía muy tierna y temblaba un poco, supongo que por el frío, sentí que quería ir a abrazarla… me mencionaron antes que a ella y como no sabía su nombre, me lleve una agradable sorpresa cuando al entrar al primer salón de clases ella ya estaba ahí, hasta enfrente pero en la esquina, ya no había lugares cerca de ella, por lo que me senté muy atrás, de hecho creo que fue justo la última banca dos filas a lado de la de ella. La vi platicando con una chica rubia casi inmediatamente.

Llego el primer profesor e hizo que nos presentáramos, justo como dice en _la carta_ , teníamos que decir los nombres de los compañeros que se presentaron antes de nosotros, claro que a diferencia de Hinata yo me aprendí todos los nombres, bueno los memorice casi todos, lo acepto no fue en la primera vuelta pero al menos tres profesores llegaron con la misma _dinámica_ … cuando llego mi turno, la voltee a ver, en realidad la estuve viendo todo el tiempo, ella no le prestó atención a nadie, ni siquiera a mí, digo, no es que tuviera que hacerlo. Solo que, como yo la veía fijamente al menos debió haber sentido mi mirada, a parte muy tirado a la basura no estoy, tampoco quiero que piensen "que ególatra", no es eso, hubo varias chicas que me veían sonriendo coquetamente pero ella… ella no veía a nadie… volteaba a ver a todos cuando hablaban pero no los _veía, ¿_ si entienden?... bueno no importa. Ella se presentó: Hinata Hyuuga de la secundaria Byakugan, en efecto, la secundaria en la que trabajaba mi papá… quiso entrar a esta institución porque quería ser educadora, si, definitivamente tenía toda la pinta de educadora, su carita tierna, sus ojos grandes y bonitos, si, si, si, lo acepto me gusto… pero no era solo eso, tenía algo, algo que me _llamaba_ … de cualquier modo al final no fue ni educadora ni maestra y se enfocó a los medios de comunicación… sigue siendo la chica más tierna que he conocido, cuando me dijo que se había decidido por estudiar periodismo, pensé "eres muy pequeña", no es que dudara de sus capacidades, solo es que ella hablaba de ir a Oriente medio a cubrir conflictos, ella decía « _la labor de un periodista es ayudar, ser la voz de quienes no tienen los medios para hacerse escuchar_ », yo pensaba si claro pero ¿por qué tendrías que poner en riesgo tu vida?. Nunca se lo dije, sus ideales y sueños eran todo en ella. Todo en Hinata es bondad, siempre quiere ayudar a todos, quiere defender lo indefendible, sufre con las personas, jeje solíamos jugar a que su "súper poder" era la empatía. Tiene un corazón tan grande…

Bueno al final no estudio Periodismo, estudio Ciencias de la Comunicación y actualmente tiene un programa de radio. Ella no sabe, bueno, dudo que lo sepa, pero no hay día que me pierda su programa de radio "Hyuuga's rules", presenta bandas de rock nuevas y hace entrevistas, escucharla es como escuchar una niña pequeña, supongo que todos los que la escuchan piensan así…

La primera vez que hablamos, poco antes de la muestra gastronómica…

Claro que puse atención de lo que dijo Shion, así yo esté haciendo diez cosas a la vez puedo escuchar a la perfección lo que digan en clase, sobre todo si era Shion, tenía un _tonito imperativo_ para decir las cosas, parecía que fuéramos sus lacayos o que se yo… como iba diciendo yo solo me acerque con Hinata porque quería hablar con ella, tenía un mes queriendo hablarle… noté que le molesto que me acercara, y me di cuenta también de que ella ponía su atención en alguien más, ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Haku?, ¡qué importa su nombre! ¡Parecía una niña con su cabello largo!... después de que me dijo lo del papel picado yo quería seguir ahí, hablándole y solo recordé lo de Byakugan, el que hubiera estado en esa secundaria era una señal ¿no?...

¿Una señal de que?

Ni yo mismo lo sé, solo sé que quería estar con ella.

Ese mismo día ella se acercó a hablar conmigo, me percate inmediatamente de sus intenciones, venía con otra chica que no era Shion, no recuerdo su nombre pero al parecer quería conocer a Kiba que se sentaba delante de mí. Yo los presente e inmediatamente me enfrasque en una conversación con Hinata, la otra chica comenzó a hablar con Kiba y yo me desentendí de todo… a Hinata le gustaba la música, las revistas, los perros y leer… charlamos y discutimos mucho al respecto, afortunadamente teníamos gustos similares, hablamos de estaciones de radio, de programas de televisión, algunos mangas… nos hicimos amigos muy fácil. No recuerdo, de hecho no tengo la menor idea de cómo se hizo tan amiga de Kiba, sí, yo los presente pero ¿cómo termino el a lado de ella los tres años de prepa en todos los salones?

A Sasuke no le gustaba que estuviera con ella, tarde en entender la razón, pero era predecible, a él le gustaba Hinata, y así de idiota como es, su mecanismo para atraerla era repelerla, no sé, no me pregunten por su lógica, de cualquier modo al final no le funciono, aunque se hicieron amigos también con el tiempo.

Aprender a tocar la guitarra fue… divertido, y un poquito, sí, un poquito complicado. Mi papá ya había intentado enseñarme en un par de ocasiones, esta demás decir que no le resulto, pero al entrar a la estudiantina de la escuela aprendí más fácil, jeje le pedí a Hinata que me ayudara pero para ser sincero no me ayudaba mucho que digamos. El día que Kiba grito que yo le gusta a Hina, sentí como mi corazón flotaba, no quise ahondar mucho en esa sensación, vi a Hinata de reojo y estaba completamente roja, por un instante creí que era verdad y me emocione, pero al mismo tiempo sentí aprensión. Ella salió corriendo detrás de Kiba y yo despache esas sensaciones así como llegaron a mí.

… Amaru fue una chica con la que estuve, creo que mi relación más larga, temporalmente hablando fue con ella, es verdad que era más chica pero tenía algo que llamaba mi atención. Hinata leyó algunas de las cartas que me escribía y continuamente se burlaba de eso, o al menos eso sentía. El hecho de que me dijera "bebe" no era asunto de risa ¿verdad?, bueno tal vez si… ok cambiemos de tema…

Termine con ella, y con todas.

Sakura fue y es una buena amiga, claro que la sigo viendo y si, seguimos saliendo pero nunca sentí nada más que amistad por ella.

El día que dejamos de hablar, bueno yo le deje de hablar… es difícil para mí hablar de esto… obvio lo recuerdo, pero no me lo explico yo tampoco. Estábamos jugando, ella estaba en las gradas con las demás, era algo común para nosotros. No es presunción, pero me lucí en ese partido. Siempre quería verme bien si ella me estaba viendo, es algo que… simplemente no podía controlar. Yo… yo siempre quería que me viera.

Hice muy buenas jugadas, metí varios/muchos goles, ok hice cinco no son pocos ¿o sí?, y Hinata ni siquiera dijo ¡Bien Naruto!, ¡Vamos Naruto!... no sé _algo_ … pero si dijo « _¡Kibaa eres el mejor!, ¡Kiba corre!, ¡Si, Kiba bien!_ ». Antes de que se les ocurra decirme "celoso", quiero que sepan algo más. La tierna y linda Hina, nunca y escúchenlo bien, jamás alzaba la voz para nada, su voz siempre estaba regulada en un volumen especifico y grato, atrayente, encantador, cautivante… ¿entendieron la idea no? PERO ese día le subió varios decibeles a su vocecita… hasta a Sasuke, ¡a Sasuke!, le grito cuando consiguió un gol… yo metí cuatro, cuatro tantos buenísimos y un penal y nunca, ni una sola vez escuche que dijera nada… me sentí tan frustrado, y sí, claro, esto se puede confundir con celos, si tal vez eso era, no sé… el chiste aquí es que cuando termino el partido me dirigí a las gradas Hinata siempre tenía mis cosas, bueno siempre se las dejaba a ella, las agarre antes de que ella pudiera tocarlas, todavía la escuche _«Naru ¿quieres que te pase tus cosas?»._ No Hinata, no, no quería nada de ti…

Si, lo acepto fue una estupidez, no, ¡no lo acepto!, jamás lo aceptare, prefería a Kiba y Sasuke, bien, pues que se quedara con ellos… Fue un arranque de ira total, empecé a caminar con Sasuke, ella y su amiga nos seguían, no sé dónde se quedó Kiba o los demás, solo recuerdo que íbamos los cuatro juntos, Sasuke se quedó unas calles atrás y yo continúe sin decirle nada, es cierto, no le dije nada pero ella no me dijo nada tampoco, y para colmo todavía le agrego limón y sal a la herida, al despedirse de Sasuke le dijo: _«muy bien jugado» ¡_ con sus sonrisita angelical! ¿Muy bien jugado?, ¿en serio? ¡Ja!... con más ganas empecé a caminar…

Lo que restó del semestre no hablamos y… bueno eso es otra cosa pero ok, también lo acepto, nunca tuve interés en Tenten, hasta cierto punto me desagradaba, yo quería regresar a la normalidad con Hinata pero ella simplemente se la paso pegada a Kiba, si antes ya estaban juntos siempre, después era mucho mayor el apego, yo quería regresárselo y empecé a buscar a un poco a Tenten, vi su cara en lagunas ocasiones, le dolía y a mí me gustó, quería que se sintiera igual que yo. No sé si me estoy dando a entender, en realidad yo mismo no lo entendía.

Cuando murió su tío, la vi mal, quería acercarme a ella pero no pude, Kiba estuvo a ahí, Kiba y Tenten…

Estuvo un tiempo en el grupo de danza de la escuela, no era la mejor hay que aceptarlo pero se veía muy linda, procuraba no perderme ninguna de sus presentaciones, casi lamente cuando dejo el grupo de danza y entro en la banda de la escuela, su pequeño cuerpo que normalmente resaltaba con los vestuarios de danza ahora era camuflajeado con una casaca rojo con azul, jeje seguía viéndose muy tierna, toda pequeña cargando un tambor que marcha 6 Toms… aunque lo lamente un tiempo, me dio gusto, eso era lo que le gustaba en verdad, seguí sin perderme ninguna de sus presentaciones… aunque no habláramos, yo estaba ahí al pie del cañón viendo las presentaciones de la banda, lo principal siempre eran las animadoras, pero yo me enfocaba en los instrumentos, obviamente cierta sección en particular con mi percusionista favorita.

Llego mi aceptación del Remolino, lo que más quería era ir corriendo a decirle a ella, me entere que ella no entro la universidad de la Ola, quise decirle que no se preocupara, que había más universidades y que sin lugar a dudas entraría a alguna pero… no pude… de nuevo Kiba estuvo ahí, no pude evitar escucharlos hablar un día, ella con poquitas lágrimas en los ojos, le agradeció a Kiba sus consejos, su amistad y su apoyo. Yo… ¡Yo me quede como pendejo ahí escuchando!

Lo vieron ¿no?, leyeron la carta… yo era su amigo favorito, pero Kiba era _el mejor._

Tsk… Sasuke, y su endemoniado gusto por salir en grupo, si, ¿Quién iba a pensar que este amargado terminaría con esos gustos?, al menos yo nunca lo imagine, hasta que vi la razón, convivir con Hinata. Hinata no salía si no era en grupo, siempre fue así. Fuimos a patinar ese día, esa última vez todos juntos. Sasuke estuvo con ella, abrazándola y tomándola de la mano para que no se cayera.

¿Yo?

Yo solo la evite, la evite lo más que pude, si ella iba hacia la derecha yo iba a la izquierda, era estúpido lo sé, pero por más que mi cerebro decía, _"ve, no seas idiota… no vas a volver a verla",_ mi cuerpo no le obedecía.

De regreso a casa, justo cuando pasábamos bajo un túnel, me dio _la carta_ , así es, _LA CARTA…_ tarde en responderle, es cierto… pero… ¿Qué podía decirle?, su carta tenía tanto sentimiento y estaba tan linda, es verdad que tenía dibujitos, Hinata siempre fue muy tierna para todo, desde los mensajitos en mis cuadernos, la carta de redacción, la carta de reclamos. En todas me intentaba hacer bromas pero no podía dejar de lado su ternura, siempre escribía: "Narutin", "Naruto-kun", "Chamaquito" "Naru-chibi", todo con ella era pura ternura.

Nunca la vi enojada, siempre la vi feliz y algunas veces triste, pero normalmente deja ver su lado amable y sencillo. Cuando la miraba me transmitía paz. Todo estaba bien si ella estaba a mi lado. Leer esa carta fue difícil para mí. La culpa me atizo con saña.

Me reclamo. Por primera vez en su vida. Me dijo que me necesito y no estuve, me recrimino el hecho de haber sido amigos, me pregunto mis motivos para hacerla a un lado… ¿Qué podía decir?... _Hinata tú no me echaste porras en un estúpido partido..._ obvio no. Claro que me di cuenta de que tuve unos motivos muy… arbitrarios. Está claro que jamás le voy a decir porque absurda razón deje de hablarle, si, estaba celoso pero eso ya no importa, no importa porque paso hace mucho y porque las cosas entre nosotros ya cambiaron más de lo que alguna vez imagine…

Al ingresar a la Ingeniería tenía la idea general de que no volvería a verla, después del mensaje que le envié y de que ella no respondió nada, obvio la di por perdida… hasta que me llego su correo… ese día todo fue luz. _"Narutin",_ odio que me digan Narutin, y ella lo hacía para molestarme, pero nada de lo que ella hiciera o me dijera me molestaba…

Estuvimos un buen tiempo así, hablando de estupidez y media. Hasta que la vi de nuevo… Ese día estaba esperando a Sasuke, ya tenía retraso, íbamos al cumpleaños de Amaru, (sí, mi ex) ya me había cansado de esperar y estaba a punto de marcarle cuando la vi… estaba toda ruborizada y me pareció que pretendía huir, me le quede viendo y no dije nada, a ella no le quedo de otra más que acercarse, me saludo como no queriendo la cosa y sentí su incomodidad, lamentablemente llego Sasuke, ¿No podía tardarse unos 20 min más? ¡Rayos! Ella iba a ver a Tenten, lo dijo, y estuve a punto de decirle que íbamos con ella que no teníamos nada que hacer, hasta que Sasuke salió con que llegaríamos tarde que ya nos fuéramos. ¡Cabrón! La vi subir al puente. Nunca mencionamos ese día en los correros que nos enviábamos, no hablamos de vernos ni nada, las conversaciones fluían fácil hasta que…

Se hizo novia de un pendejo…

¿Cómo me entere?

Fácil, llegue a una fiesta en casa de Sasuke, todas las fiestas eran en su casa siempre, su hermano Itachi se ponía hasta atrás y… digamos que no había "autoridad" que parara los desmanes. Entre y la vi, en la sala con Kiba y Tenten… No me acerque inmediatamente, me quede hablando con unos chavos afuera, ella iba vestida "normal" o sea con combinaciones poco usuales por decirlo de algún modo. Kiba la abrazaba y Tenten le gritaba que la iba a asfixiar. Yo ya había superado todo el asunto de la prepa, el que ella estuviera con Kiba, era algo que no me importaba en lo absoluto pero no como todo en mi vida cuando tiene que ver con ella algo salió mal, que la escucho… fuerte y claro… _«Hina, y ¿cuánto tiempo llevas con tu novio?»._

Novio… un puto novio… todos estos años aguardando, todos estos años esperando que se me presentara una oportunidad, lo único que agradecía era que nunca hubiera tenido novio. Yo debí haber sido el primero, pero no, empezó una relación con un… en fin, en algún momento tuve que entrar a la casa. La salude y note que me veía, con ¿esperanza? ¡Ja! Hinata Hyuuga, a mí no me quieras ver la cara de pendejo… yo iba con todo ese día, con todo, ¿entienden lo que digo? En toda la extensión de la expresión, _CON TODO…_ y me sale con que ya tiene novio… ¡Dios, ya mátame!

Seguimos con los malditos correos, y vale lo acepto me volví algo hostil, estaba muy enojado con ella, no, no estaba enojado con ella, estaba enojado conmigo mismo. Si hubiera dejado de ser tan cobarde, ¿qué tan difícil era invitarla a salir en una cita? Para colmo de males conocí al imbécil. Un día por el centro la vi cruzando la calle, según yo iba sola, pero no.

Me sonrió con esa sonrisa que desarma a medio batallón y mi corazón se desboco, no supe nada más, no vi nada que no fuera a ella, hasta que dijo _«ese es mi novio»_. ¡Semejante patán! El maldito idiota la dejo con la palabra en la boca y paso de largo. Al parecer era de su trabajo y estaban en horario laboral, se despidió de mí y camino detrás de él como si no le importara el desplante. En serio Hinata ¿qué le viste a ese pendejo?

Tiempo después cambio de trabajo y sucedió, terminaron… el muy estúpido le puso el cuerno. Yo sé que es difícil, pero en serio, de verdad inténtenlo, pónganse en mis zapatos. Sentí un coraje enorme, poco me falto para haber ido y molido a golpes al maldito idiota… ¿Cómo se atrevió? ¿Cómo…?

Cuando me lo dijo vi la tristeza en sus ojitos perla tan lindos… me la quise comer, quise abrazarla, quise… quise ser lo que ella quisiera que fuera, y lo fui… fui su amigo, no la deje sola, no esta vez.

Salimos más que nunca, íbamos a conciertos, íbamos al cine, al parque, a fiestas, a todos lados juntos. La primea vez y única que durmió en mi cama… en serio, solo dormimos. Fue hermoso, me robo toda la cobija y no es verdad que hacia ruidos raros, se enredó en la cobija haciéndose taquito y yo solo la vi, la vi un buen rato durmiendo. Al día siguiente se fue después de desayunar y aunque mis compañeros de piso me hicieron preguntas, bromas, de todo, ahí no pasó nada, aun así fue una experiencia única, fue como si por un día todos los planetas se hubiera alineado y me dieran camino libre para estar con ella, antes de quedarme dormido lo vislumbre todo, nuestro futuro juntos, la manera en la que podíamos adaptar nuestras metas para que compaginaran… ok, si no entienden, déjenlo así, no necesito lo entiendan… de cualquier modo, los malditos planetas se desalinearon y todo se fue a la chingada… Naruko, mi hermanita, un día me pregunto: _«¿Por qué no intentaste algo con ella ese día?»_ , estoy seguro de que ustedes tienen la misma duda… créanme que fue algo que pensé, lo pude haber hecho, me pude haber arriesgado, pero no es lo que ustedes creen, yo no quería un acoston, o sea si lo quería, en algún momento, cuando nuestra relación estuviera más afianzada, supongo que habríamos hecho el amor o bueno ustedes entienden, a lo que me refiero con "haber intentado algo" es haberle dicho, sí, _decirle_ , decirle todo lo que sentía… no me atreví...

La fiesta de Matzuri…

Gaara.

Estúpido Gaara, no me malentiendan, Gaara es mi amigo y tal vez como dice Juugo fue mi culpa porque no la aparte, ya saben, decirle a esos perros que con ella no se metieran, bueno si lo dije pero pareció que lo dije de broma.

¡No lo dije en broma!

Pero esos cabrones así lo tomaron, al menos fue Gaara y no el tarado de Suigetsu… como sea, ese día no lo note, en realidad me tarde para darme cuenta, hasta ese maldito festival de bandas independientes… la estaba esperando. La vi llegar y subir al automóvil, yo estaba por arrancar cuando me dijo, _«Narutin invite a Gaara, no hay problema ¿verdad?»_ …

No, no, no, ¡no!

¿Por qué Hinata?

Por fin siento que podemos estar juntos e invitas a ese pendejo.

¡Ah, demonios Gaara!...

Fue la peor noche de mi vida, ese estúpido andaba de empalagoso con mi Hina, ella se notaba algo incomoda, intentaba quitárselo de encima, pero yo sabía que era porque yo estaba ahí, ya me habían llegado rumores de ellos, Juugo dijo que Gaara andaba muy emocionado con ella… le dije que los lentes de contacto me lastimaban. Si, era mentira. Que me iba a ir y que ella y Gaara se quedaran, ella me vio preocupada, no sé de dónde saco el líquido para lentes, me mando al baño a limpiarlos, ¡ja!, hay mi Hina tan linda siempre, no me quedo de otra más que seguir un rato más con ellos.

Cuando ya no pude más dije determinadamente que me iba, la banda que quería ver Hinata ya había tocado, eran amigos de ella, malditos idiotas más de tres le echaron el ojo…

¡Hinata!, esto es frustrante, esto es más que frustrante…

No puedo creer que me hayas mandado esta carta ahora, once años dices… ¡once!, ¿qué me estas esperando?… Tú no me has esperado nunca…

¡ "$% $ & # $ # $ #% & $%" $% "#" $! $!% & $ / &% (Y!

Nos fuimos y la desfachatez de Gaara, no tenía limites, hasta quería que mi Hina se fuera en el asiento trasero con él y yo fungir como chofer…

¡Maldito!

Gracias a Dios Hinata dijo que no… le dije, simple, los dejo en el centro de ahí hacen lo que quieran, que Gaara te lleve a tu casa, haber si es cierto que este gañan podía portarse como un caballero… pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, Hina dijo _«déjame aquí_ _»_ en el centro, ya sabía para donde iba a ir. (Cerca estaba el edificio donde trabajaba y podía conseguir que el chofer de la empresa la llevara a su casa, esta mujer con que pestañee puede lograr lo que se le dé la gana del género masculino.) La deje ahí, sabía que no sufriría por transporte. El pendejo de Gaara se quedó conmigo. ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Para colmo de males, el estúpido se quedó con el celular de mi Hina… ¡se quedaron de ver al día siguiente para que se lo entregara!, mi noche no podía ir peor.

¿Qué más necesitaba para alejarme de nuevo?, A parte de que ya tuviera un nuevo prospecto de galán. Salía con él cada vez más frecuente, lo iba a ver a otra aldea en la que se encontraba trabajando. El día que fui a la fiesta de fin de año de la empresa de Hinata, este idiota se enteró de que me invito a mí y me reclamo por andarle bajando su ligue. ¡O sea pendejo, yo la conocí primero eeeh!

Al final se dejaron de ver, pero más tarde que temprano Hinata ya estaba con Sasori, de su trabajo de nuevo, lo conocí en esa estúpida fiesta de su empresa, tenía como cinco fans más ahí…

En serio que esto no me puede estar pasando ahora.

"El gran Muñeco", se me acerco en la dichosa fiesta para advertirme, que el por Hinata si daba todo y la manga del muerto. Hmp pendejo.

Hinata…

Hinata...

Hinata…

Ahora vienes y me dices que ese estúpido ya quiere enseriarse y que tú no quieres aceptar ¿por mí?

Me da risa.

¡Mírenme!

Muero de risa.

¿Qué quieres que te conteste Hinata?

¿Qué demonios quieres que te conteste?

¿Qué te amo?

¿Qué siempre te he amado?

¿Qué botes a ese pendejo y…?

¡Agggh!

Esto… esto no puede seguir así…

¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

¡Dios!

Once años.

Once años conociéndola…

¿Me ama?

¿De verdad me ama?

¿Ha estado enamorada de mi todo este tiempo?

Parece broma.

¡Dios!…

¿Qué hago?

¿La llamo?

Demonios, estoy a miles de kilómetros de distancia, estuve ahí el fin de semana pasado ¿Por qué no me dijo nada entonces? Sasuke me dijo, " _¿con quién crees que estoy tarado?"... "ni idea maldito idiota"_ le conteste _…_ el muy perro me respondió… " _estoy con la conejita"…_ la conejita, yo prefería decirle Hinerd, aunque paso por variedad de apodos, niña de cristal, princesa de papel, muñequita de porcelana… todos la veíamos pequeña, tierna y hermosa.

¿Por qué Hinerd?

Jeje, esa es una historia buena, miren, resulta que había otro chavo, un compañero nuestro… Shin, creo que así se llamaba, estuvo con nosotros solo un semestre o algo así, a él le gustaba Hinata y la estuvo pretendiendo un rato, estaba en la banda también y supongo que ahí la noto, él fue el que le la apodo Hinerd. Hinata se juntaba con Tenten,

Tenten era súper ñoña, por eso me chocaba, claro a mí me iba bien y todo pero no era un matado como ella. Hinata era más relax pero siempre salía arriba de la nota media. En fin, cuando escuche al idiota de Shin se lo comente, mmm la verdad fue un arma de doble filo, me burlaba de ella pero al mismo tiempo me aseguraba de que no le hiciera caso al pendejo que le puso un apodo tan impertinente.

Jeje…

—Emm esto, Naruto… emm ¿cómo te digo?... ¿esto es una broma?, ¿de verdad convocaste una junta para hablar de esto? tenemos trabajo que entregar… ¿no podemos resolver en otro momento el problema de tu novia?

—¡Si fuera mi novia no tendríamos nada que resolver!... haber Kurui por algo eres mi mano derecha, así que olvídate por un momento de banalidades como "el trabajo" y dime… que opciones tengo…

—¿Naruto…?

—Sí, esto también va para ti Omoi di algo, bueno mejor no digas nada, capaz que termino suicidado en los próximos tres minutos…

—Lo que yo iba a decir —retomo Omoi —es que, aquí solo veo problemas de comunicación, está claro que ambos se quieren, solo hablen.

Kurui casi saco fuego por los ojos —Haber tontos, déjenme entender esto, ¿Omoi, estas tomando en serio los parloteos de este?

—No sé si lo has notado Kurui… pero "este"—dijo Naruto señalándose —¡es tu jefe!

Omoi retomo la palabra mientras Kurui rodaba los ojos y hacia muecas mostrando su disgusto y enfado —Bueno, como iba diciendo creo que, esto deben hablarlo personalmente… no más correos, no más cartas, no más mensajes de texto.

Naruto se dejó caer en su silla giratoria y prácticamente grito —¡Ese, ese es el maldito problema Omoi! Haber, va de nuevo… ¿No me escuchan o qué? ELLA ESTA A MUCHISIMOS KILOMETROS DE DISTANCIA… Si no le llamo, le mando mensaje o una carta, no puedo hablar con ella, ¿ya entendieron?... no la puedo ver, al menos no por ahora…

—Tienes días libres dentro de tres meses —dijo Kurui en tono conciliador —Si ya esperaron once años, tres meses no son nada.

—Kurui, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado? ¿O es solo que te gusta ser particularmente insensible?

—Mira Naruto, algunos tenemos problemas reales, okay, y sí, trabajo también, por muy mi jefe que seas, no solo debo responder a ti en las juntas directivas, así que si me permites me retiro, quédate con este balagardo y resuelvan de qué color serán las flores que le darás dentro de tres meses.

—¡Demonios Kurui!, si, mejor retírate, no me ayudas absolutamente en nada y Omoi —el nombrado se sacó una paleta de la boca y volteo a ver a Naruto, que para ese momento esta desparramado en la mesa redonda de la sala de juntas —tú también te puedes retirar, TU, si fuiste de ayuda… GRACIAS —dio mayor resonancia a la "s" y azoto su cabeza contra la madera recién pulida.

Cuando Naruto escucho la puerta cerrarse indicándole que sus compañeros se habían retirado dijo con voz apenas audible —Hinata, por favor, me falta poco menos de tres meses para volver… ¿podrías esperarme un poco más?… de verdad lo necesito. _Espérame…_


	3. Sin respuesta

**CAPITULO 3**

 **SIN RESPUESTA**

¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?

Estoy estacionado afuera del edificio de una mujer que me asusta, no, no es mi madre… ella me da terror. Karin, mi prima "adorada", jee… Karin es una de las pocas personas que acepto que me llame idiota y me golpee porque sé que me quiere, yo la quiero de igual manera. Ella nunca se guarda lo que me tiene que decir ni lo que piensa por más que pueda resultar hiriente o vergonzoso. Por eso viene. La necesito. (Aunado a que casualmente ella vive cerca de mí, es mi único familiar aquí en el País del Viento.)

—Por fin entras… pensé que te quedarías toda la tarde en el auto.

Sí, lo sabía, sin avisarle si quiera que vendría a verla ella ya tenía conocimiento de que estaría aquí.

—Te vi llegar menso. No te espantes. —¿Puse cara de pánico? Dios ni siquiera lo note.

—Ya suéltalo Naruto, mira no es que no tenga tiempo para ti, pero ambos sabemos que no es una visita meramente "familiar" y entre más pronto confieses tus fechorías más pronto te diré que eres un idiota y podrás estar tranquilo.

En efecto Karin siempre va al grano. —Emm Karin, —Inicie —tengo un problema.

—Wow de verdad esta feo o por que no te inmutaste con todo lo que dije. No es normal que estés tan tranquilo.

—Créeme, lo único que no estoy en este momento es tranquilo.

—Ok. Te escucho. —Definitivamente me debo de ver muy mal, bueno me siento muy mal…

—¿Recuerdas a Hinata?

—¿Cómo podría olvidarme de ella? ¡Es la chica más rara que he conocido!

—Emm si, sé de lo que hablas, pensamos igual.

Karin levanto una ceja y ahí me di cuenta de que tenía que avanzar con esto… ya no lo podía alargarlo más.

—¡Karin, estoy enamorado de Hinata! —Casi lo grite. Como si hubiera sido la confesión más difícil de toda mi vida. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie de mi familia o amigos, ni siquiera a Sasuke. Mi hermana lo sabía porque… bueno la verdad no entiendo como lo sabía pero así es. Hoy le llame a dos personas que trabajan conmigo para que vieran esa carta. En primer lugar porque les tengo confianza y en segundo porque… no me lo creía. Necesitaba que alguien estuviera ahí y me dijera "si es cierto yo veo lo mismo que tú".

—Am Naruto, ¿ese es el problema que dices que tienes?

La voz de Karin me saco de mis pensamientos. —No… bueno Si… es algo complicado de decir. Yo he estado enamorado de ella desde el primer momento en que la vi. No quiero que te burles, porque esto es muy serio Kar.

—Estoy a punto de casarme con Suigetsu. Si tú no te burlas de mi raro yo no me burlo de la tuya primito.

Sus risas sardonicas siempre me sacan del hoyo. —En eso tienes razón. Pero definitivamente Suigetsu es más raro que Hinata.

—Me da gusto que hayas sonreído. Traías cara de muerto. —Su mueca de horror me saco una risa más larga. —Ya dime que sucede, ese no puede ser el problema. Haz estado enamorado de ella desde que me acuerdo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tú lo sabias?

—Naruto, dudo que haya alguien en el universo que no pueda darse cuenta.

¿Qué?

—Sí, aunque como creo que me estas confesando tus sentimientos por ella mejor te dejo continuar.

Wow, esto de verdad no me lo esperaba. —Kar, no sé cómo tomar lo que me acabas de decir.

—¿Hum?

—Sí, bueno lo que quiero decir es que… Eso no importa. Voy a continuar lo que vine a decirte. Hoy me llego "una carta de Hinata" —Karin me dirigió una mirada confusa, era como si ella ya supera lo que le iba a decir, ¿eso es posible? —dijo muchas cosas en la carta, pero bueno lo importante aquí es que dice que me ama…

No quise seguir porque la expresión de Karin me desconcertaba completamente. ¿Cómo es posible que ella sepa eso?—… ¿Tú ya lo sabias? —Mejor le pregunte.

Karin se tocó la cabeza, los labios, se rasco el cuello e hizo más larga la espera de su respuesta de lo que yo podía soportar.

—¿Karin?

—Sigo sin entender el problema Naruto, pero bueno respondiendo tú pregunta… Sabemos que tú no eres el más discreto de universo ¿no? Pero ella… Ella es mucho más que un libro abierto. Si todo aquel que tenga ojos sabe que estás enamorado de ella. Cualquiera que no tenga el más mínimo de los cinco sentidos sabe que ella está enamorada de ti.

—No entiendo…

—¿Qué no entiendes?

—Dices que siempre has sabido que Hinata me ama… —¿Cómo podría ser eso posible? ¿Cómo demonios yo no me di cuenta de eso?

—Mejor termina de contarme que paso. No entiendo pensé que lo sabías. Y si no lo sabias y ella te envío una carta diciéndote que siente lo mismo que tú por ella, ¿Porque tienes esa cara tan larga?

Me di cuenta de que me mordía el labio, cuando sentí que casi me arrancaba la piel. —¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—¿Decirte que?

—Eso… esas cosas de Hinata. ¿Cómo pudiste saberlo desde siempre y dejarme alejarme de ella…? —replique completamente enojado.

—¿Qué? De verdad está pasando esto… Me estas reclamando el no haberte dicho eso… —su tono entre indignado y sarcástico me invito a moderar el mío.

—Karin, ella y yo no hablamos por casi un año y hace mucho que no estoy con ella porque sentía que no tenía por qué lastimarme y estar siguiéndola… y todo este tiempo tú sabias que las cosas eran así…

Supongo que, en lugar de moderar mi tono, lo eleve un poco más porque Karin trago en seco antes de responder algo temerosa. Claro que el temor no le duro mucho. Si me entienden…

—Emm sí, eh bueno… ¡Oye idiota! ¿Quién demonios te crees? Que la Hyuuga y tú tengan problemas de comunicación no es mi asunto… ¿Cómo demonios te iba a decir algo si es la primera vez que me dices algo al respecto tú?... No voy por ahí arreglando la vida de la gente y por más mi primo que seas no me iba a meter en tus asuntos… Si le dejaste de hablar supongo que tendrías tus razones… Ni siquiera entiendo porque fue, solo paso…

Que me levantara la voz, era todo lo que necesitaba para poner mis pies en la tierra. Pero qué estúpido soy…

—Tienes razón Kar discúlpame…

—Hmp… ¿ya me vas a decir que es lo que te tiene tan desquiciado?

—Su carta Kar, su carta…

—Es que no entiendo, de verdad, no entiendo cuál es el problema, hasta supondría que deberías ser totalmente feliz en este momento.

—Sí al principio cuando la leí, si pensé que… bueno mi corazón se puso como loco… —me sonroje —pero no me duro mucho la dicha. Yo me siento… muy… enojado.

»No. Estoy súper enojado, de verdad muy muy enojado. —Agradecí que no me interrumpiera y me dejara seguir con mi explosión de ideas. —Yo siempre la vi tan hermosa, tan linda, tan… ¡Hinata era rarísima!, pero me encantaba estar con ella. A veces siento que me comporte como un niñato en la preparatoria porque esas chicas con las que llegue a mantener alguna que otra relación no eran nada para mí. Ahora pienso en el tiempo que perdí con Hinata por valga la redundancia perder el tiempo con ellas. ¿Entiendes?

—Eh si, supongo que sí. —Karin se recorrió las gafas hacia la punta de la nariz. —O sea que pudiste haber estado más tiempo con ella.

—Sí y no… Mira tú dices que lo de nosotros era algo obvio. Para mí no lo era en lo más mínimo, y por lo que leí en su carta tampoco era evidente para ella. Yo nunca pensé que ella estuviera interesada en mí de ese modo. Éramos amigos y por mi estaba genial, pero llego un momento en el que quise ser más para ella, eso me paso casi terminando la prepa, y yo ya lo había arruinado al dejarle de hablar. Y cuando volvimos a hablar yo seguí pensando que ella no tenía los mismos ideales que yo y lo deje…

»Sé que sigues sin entender nada… Leer la carta de Hinata hoy me hizo darme cuenta de que no sabía nada, mi primer impulso fue salir corriendo a donde estaba ella y gritarle yo también te amo… pero no es así de fácil, tengo demasiados sentimientos encontrados estoy enojado conmigo y con ella por… conmigo por ser tan cobarde durante tanto tiempo y con ella porque… ¡Dios! es algo tan estúpido pero… estoy enojado porque siempre ha tenido a alguien.

»Aaahgg rayos no sé cómo expresarlo, ella siempre ha estado con todos los que quiere en mi cara. No sé cómo llamarle a esto pero hasta con Gaara, hace años que no salgo… me refiero a… con los otros en plan de amigos… desde que sentí que… que me la quito.

»Yo nunca me exhibí con nadie frente a ella. Si anduve con dos que tres pero ella jamás me vio con nadie, yo tengo… dolor… me duele de verdad Karin, me faltan las palabras para expresar esto… es tan complicado…

»En su carta dice "que me está esperando"… sigue dándome risa cada que lo recuerdo. Ella no me ha esperado nunca, en cambio yo la he esperado siempre. Y no sé cómo es que me voy a sacar esto del pecho. No le he respondido nada, no sé qué hacer, de verdad, porque no quiero perderla de nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo siento que… me siento tan patético diciendo esto: me siento la segunda opción o plato de segunda mesa… ¿Cómo se dice?... —Karin puso una cara de completa incredulidad. Si Karin me siento el relevo. —Te lo explicare: en su carta dice que el pendejo con el que anda quiere avanzar en su relación, no entiendo a qué se refiere: ¿Casarse, vivir juntos…? No sabes lo que me costó no bloquearla de Facebook para no estar viendo sus cursilerías "te amo" "te amo" "te amo" "te amo" "te amo" "te amo"… ¿Cuántas veces le ha dicho te amo a este o a cualquier otro? Y viene ahora y me dice te amo y te estoy esperando y no quiero avanzar con el si tú me das el sí… Literal Karin eso dijo… Y yo me siento… mal. De verdad mal. Como si no valiera nada para ella. Me está matando esto. ¿Qué demonios le voy a responder? ¿Cómo hablo con ella sin decirle todo lo malo que me viene a la cabeza?

—Tal vez el asunto aquí es que debes decirle todo lo malo y lo bueno que se te viene a la cabeza, porque si no exteriorizas tu sentir con ella, no van a llegar a ningún lado, ya sea que decidas corresponder o declinar, debes dejar las cosas en claro, primero porque son amigos o al menos eran amigos.

—Esa es una de las preguntas que me hizo en su carta. ¿Qué si fuimos amigos alguna vez?... Kar, me siento muy tonto.

—-Eso es porque eres un tonto.

Solo la voltee a ver con una mueca.

—Eres un tonto, nadie lo puede negar, pero eres un tonto bueno. Mira Naruto, no le des más vueltas habla con ella… por mensaje tal vez sea más fácil. Dile lo que sientes, pregúntale y has de su conocimiento las dudas que tienes.

»Sé que si ha tenido uno que otro novio, pero tú también, y si ella no tenía conocimiento de tus sentimientos, considero prudente el haber mantenido relaciones con otros posibles candidatos. ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué se hiciera monja?

—Eso habría sido definitivamente más fácil de tratar.

—Menso

—Sonsa… —Me puse de pie lentamente… viendo las cosas desde una perspectiva externa, me di cuenta de que Karin, tenía razón, debo decirle a Hinata lo muy molesto que me encuentro, necesito que ella me diga algo más, algo que me haga no dudar de sus palabras. —Bueno me voy…

—Llámale… o si quieres le doy una buena tunda antes por lastimarte… lo que sea por ti.

—Siempre tienes que sacar tu lado malvado. Gracias Kar, lo tomare en cuenta.

O

—Llegue a mi límite…

—Que limite ni que nada, relájate, no es como si después de leer tu carta se iba a volver elocuente e iba a correr a responder, necesita carburarlo Hina…

—¿Carburarlo? —Susurró —él jamás espera a carburar nada, ¡él actúa!

—Bueno, ¡ya!, no vas a llegar a nada si sigues ahí desparramada como si un tren te hubiera pasado encima, relájate, salgamos y esperemos a que responda.

—No quiero salir, no puedo salir… y si responde y me quedo sin datos en el cel o si viene… —Hinata dio un brinco en el sillón y casi dando una marometa dijo —¿Qué tal que viene? —Tan rápido como subió, bajo, se dejó caer, esta vez en el suelo —No, no vendrá, eso… sería demasiado. ¿Cómo demonios me dejaste mandar esa estúpida carta Kiba?, ahora sí ya valió todo, todo, ¿me escuchas?, TODO, me va a dejar de hablar completamente, dejara de enviar mensajes en mi cumple… No, no, no, no, todo menos eso, Dios por favor.

Con una venita saltando en la cien Kiba la tomo de los hombros intentando ponerla de pie, golpeo con su palma la frente de una Hinata perdida en sus cavilaciones —Ya cálmate, igual y no responde es verdad —un aura completamente depresiva rodeo a Hinata, en ese momento empezó a imaginar todos las escenarios posibles para una muerte sin retorno. En serio. ¿Ese era su mejor amigo dándole ánimos? —pero, dudo que te arrepientas de esto, es como dijiste, "avanzar" —emulo las comillas con los dedos —si él no te quiere, ya debes dejarlo ir, si no responde, si no da señales de vida para nada. ¡Ya! Ya Hina dale vuelta a la hoja. Y si tú no quieres salir, _sorry_ , la vida es joven, tengo novia y debo cumplirle…

—Eres el peor amigo en la historia de los mejores amigos… ¡largoooo! —Kiba salió corriendo del departamento de Hinata antes de ser golpeado por un zapato.

Después de esa amena charla con su amigo y aun un poco encogida entre el piso y el sillón Hinata suspiro pesadamente —Claro que no vas a venir, pero me vas a responder ¿no?, por mera cortesía al menos, ¿por la amistad que tuvimos hace años tal vez? —En ese momento las bocinas de su celular, dejaron escuchar una melodía conocida (Smash Mouth - Walking on the sun) Hinata salto y corrió hacia su celular, que en ese preciso momento se encontraba en su habitación…

—¿Sera Naruto? —Se tapó la cara con una mano y con la otra tomo el celular mientras se desidia por responder, o si simplemente hacía por ver quien le llamaba. El teléfono dejo de sonar y ella se abrió espacio entre sus dedos para que se asomara uno de sus ojos, el izquierdo para ser exactos, con demasiada lentitud acerco el aparato a su rostro y casi lo avienta cuando noto que quien le había marcado era Kiba, segundos después llego un mensaje de él mismo:

 _"No seas ridícula Hina, ¿eso vas a hacer si te marca Naruto?, no responder :S… te llame por que olvide las llaves del auto, aviéntamelas por la ventana, no quiero volver a subir."_

—Pfff mendigo… —Hinata regreso a la sala y busco las condenadas llaves, al ubicarlas las tomo y se acercó a la ventana que daba al aparcamiento del edificio, corrió la persiana y se asomó —¡toma tus malditas llaves! —se las arrojo con más fuerza de la debida y Kiba tuvo que quitarse de la trayectoria para salir ileso.

—¡Hinata!, ¿Pretendes matarme? —se inclinó para recoger las llaves.

—¡Solo ya vete!... ¡Casi me provocas un infarto, tu sí me quieres matar!

—Ya te dije que te calmes, y ni se te ocurra entrar al Messenger a torturarte, obvio ya lo vio y si no lo ha visto espera.

—"Espera, espera"

—¡No me arremedes!

—¡Ya vete! —Kiba dio media vuelta y subió a su auto, Hinata continuo viéndolo desde la ventana, escucho el sonido del motor al ser encendido y cuando se disponía a regresar a su habitación escucho a Kiba una vez más.

—¡Te amo Hina!, pase lo que pase aquí estoy yo, no lo olvides —le mando un beso y arranco en dirección a su cita. Hinata se quedó con su beso y sus palabras.

—Babas eso no me sirve de nada. —dijo mientras pegaba su frente al cristal recién cerrado.

El resto de la tarde pasó con Hinata intentando ver películas románticas, ella normalmente lloraba con ellas, en el final o el inicio o… bueno, para ser sinceros Hinata era bastante chillona. Puso "Amor en juego", siempre le gusto esa película, cuando Drew Barrymore corre dentro del campo de Los Medias Rojas para que Jimmy Fallon no venda sus boletos… no hay palabras para describir eso… "amor verdadero" pensó. Tuvo su celular a lado todo el tiempo, le comían las ansias por entrar a Facebook pero no quería verse muy urgida, llegaban mensajes de whats y ella solo veía en la pantalla del celular para ver de quien eran, si no era Naruto no tenía caso si quiera que desbloqueara el teléfono.

Se hizo de noche muy pronto, o eso es lo que le pareció a Hinata, de Naruto aún no sabía nada. Poco a poco fueron bajando las lágrimas por su rostro.

—Naruto… —sollozaba — _llama por favooooor, estoy tan indefensa… soy un globo sin gas, un barco en altamar_ … ¡malditos vecinos! bájenle a sus dramas… es la canción menos oportuna pffff —¡Ah! Voy a morir si no llamas ya Naruto…

"turu, turu" —¡Maldito grupo de whats, ya dejen de joder también! —tomo un par de cojines del sillón e intento taparse las orejas mientras se acostaba, pasaron los minutos y en algún momento, sin notarlo Morfeo se apiado de ella y la dejo descansar.

Despertó debido al frio y con dolor de espalda, escuchaba lejana la alarma de su celular y antes que temprano la apago, se dirigió al baño y después de hacer sus necesidades se metió a bañar, prácticamente nunca se bañaba temprano, normalmente lo hacía en las noches antes de dormir, pero se sentía tan débil e ida que considero que si se metía debajo del chorro de agua despabilaría con algo más de efectividad, busco que ponerse e intento gustarse, verse bonita, si Naruto no respondía no era el fin del mundo ¿no?... ¡Claro que no! Tenía una vida, un trabajo, amigos, una especie de novio… que bueno claro que iba a terminar de un modo u otro, esa relación no tenía sentido pero… bueno el punto es que tenía que avanzar, aparte solo iba (en teoría) un día del envío de la dichosa carta, tal vez Naruto tenía mucho trabajo, tal vez no ha abierto el archivo, tal vez no tiene internet y no la ha podido descargar... Podrían ser un millón de cosas…

— ¡Positivismo, positivismo!

A parte ¿Qué es lo peor que podía suceder?... ¿No volver a verlo?... ¡Ya no lo veía nunca!... El que no arriesga no pierde, digo no gana… si, si, si… es mejor haber amado y perdido que jamás haber amado o en su caso es mejor haber enviado una carta por Facebook que jamás haber dicho nada… la analogía no podía quedar mejor. Con esa idea en mente, Hinata corrió al trabajo. Si, de verdad corrió ya que sus conjeturas la desviaron un poco pero antes de perderse y de que fuera realmente tarde se dirigió _al trabajo_ …

Llego a el Instituto de la Hoja Radial con todo el ánimo que se inyecto e inicio con su programa.

—Hola amigos, soy Hina, gracias por acompañarme en una emisión más de "Hyuuga's rules", el día de hoy tenemos un programa tremendo, ¿recuerdan que la semana pasada les hable de unos chicos del Remolino que incursionaron en el último Radial Fest? bueno estos jóvenes apuestos y galantes nos presentaran su primer álbum, cuyo primer sencillo va ganando terreno en las listas de popularidad más representativas, también vamos a adentrarnos en el mundo de Mr. Jiraya, que nos presenta la precuela perteneciente a la trilogía Icha Icha, y nos hablara de sus planes para el futuro. No se desconecten chavos, vamos a estar aquí un buen rato, con buenos temas, los teléfonos en cabina ya se los saben, pero en caso de ser nuevos por estas ondas se los repito 92-30-03-29, también los leo en twitter Hina_less. En lo que se deciden a llamar, los dejo con esto: Hard to explain, son los Strokes y ustedes escuchan "Hyuuga's rules"…

O

Naruto llego a su departamento después de la plática con Karin, mentiría si dijera que la plática lo ayudo, la verdad es que se sentía igual de frustrado, pero ¿qué podía hacer al respecto?, lo que dijo Karin era verdad, y por muchos celos, coraje y miedo la quería, de verdad amaba a Hinata Huuyga, y si la solución para estar juntos la tenía él, pues debería usarla ¿no?, él tampoco podía ser un monje. Y por más que lo intentara tampoco había otra mujer que se encargara de llenarle el alma o si quiera los ojos.

Tal vez debería llamarla, decirle que tienen que hablar de varias cosas y dejarle en claro que está interesado o no. Tal vez solo debería decirle lo que piensa y si ella responde de alguna manera coherente continuar con la conversación y decirle que está completamente interesado. Bueno como sea ambas opciones eran difíciles.

Llego al trabajo, tomo su acostumbrado café y después de checar todos los pendientes del día anterior (que no hizo por pensar en Hinata), encendió el radio para escuchar a la Huuyga…

En ese momento empezó a sonar Hard to explain, y Naruto lo tomo como una señal.

"Me está esperando"

—¡Omoi! ¡Omoi! ¡Omoi! ¡Omoi! —Naruto corría por los pasillos del corporativo buscando al hombre, lo encontró en la cafetería, obviamente. Aunque antes de llegar a él fue interceptado.

—¿Qué paso brother? —un brazo grande y fuerte lo detuvo por el hombro.

—Oh viejo… quiero decir Bee, nada, no es nada, es solo que estaba escuchando el radio y quería… quiero… bueno… no es nada, nada…

Omoi se acercó a ambos hombres en ese momento —Naruto tal como me lo pediste no he dejado de escuchar el radio… ¡Puso _la_ _canción_!... —le dio un golpe con el puño en el brazo —eso quiere decir que está esperando tu respuesta —le giño un ojo.

—Hey, hey… ¿De qué hablan, respuesta de que, quien, cuando, donde?

Naruto comenzó a hacer señas a Omoi para que no hablara de más, (Bee era un buen amigo y compañero en el trabajo pero no quería dejar su corazón abierto para que todos lo vieran) evidentemente este no le entendió —Naruto y su mal de amores… —un rubor adorno el rostro del rubio pero eso no evito que el morocho continuara —¡ah! la busque en internet, no está nada mal… ¿Hyuuga's rules? Ya la había escuchado, pero jamás pensé que ella fuera tu amor del colegio. Es cierto Naruto tiene voz muy tierna, pero esta… fiuuu…

Para ese momento Naruto le había dado un codazo a Omoi, el cual empezaba a toser para que no se le atorara la madalena que estaba comiendo. —Cof, cof, cof…

—Enséñame a mí, yo juzgare eso —Naruto intercepto el celular antes de que Bee llegara a él.

—¡Pervertido! —Le gruño con mirada desaprobatoria y dirigiéndose a Omoi agrego —Te prohíbo volver a googlear a mi novia, ¿entiendes? —Cuando Omoi levanto una ceja agrego —futura novia… —dio media vuelta y regreso a su oficina.

—Hey Naruto regrésame mi móvil…

…

¿Pero qué demonios dijo… "novia"? ja… lo divertido era que resultaba bastante fácil de decir.

Hinata, mi novia…

Mi novia Hinata Hyuuga…

Naruto estaba peor que una rata de laboratorio, poco le faltaba para conseguirse una caminadora y así evitar terminar sin piso en la oficina. Karui que ya lo había visto un par de ocasiones (a través de las paredes de cristal) tomo el teléfono, marco su extensión y… — ¡NARUTO! Estoy harta, le hablas en este momento o dame vacaciones, no te soporto maaaaasssss… Me has mareado…

Con una sonrisa nerviosa y más rojo que un tomate, nuestro rubio se sentó discretamente tomo su celular, lo desbloqueo con parsimonia, se tomó unos minutos más en repasar su lista de contactos. —Ok, Naruto, respira, espira, tu puedes, solo sé casual… —abrió el messenger —eh noop mejor por mensaje normal… ¡SÍ!, eso es más formal. ¡Bien Naruto!

 _Hey Hina_

No

 _Hola Hina, lei tu carta_

No

 _Hinata Hyuuga, ¿Te casarías conmigo?_

Definitivamente NO

 _Hinata, creo que necesitamos hablar…_

Claro genio, claro que necesitan hablar… Naruto se dio un golpe mental y después uno físico contra su escritorio… —¡Qué diablos!... ¡solo le diré: ¡HOLA!, así nadie me culpara de no haber dado el primer paso... _perfecto…_

O

 _"brrrrr-brrrrr"_

—Oh, qué bien… ¿entonces van a tocar en el festival de surf de la Ola?

Hyuuga's rules, aún no había terminado, Hinata tuvo un par de percances con Mr Jiraya, pero nada que no hubiera podido controlar, ya sabía que era un viejo libidinoso, el escribir novelas dramáticas solo era una táctica para atraer jovencitas cursis… Los chicos del Remolino estaban despidiéndose del estaf, y Hinata estaba encantada hasta que…

—Hi-na-ta… —Sasori la abrazo por la espalda y le dio un beso detrás de la oreja derecha después de susurrarle su nombre separando silaba por silaba.

Sin inmutarse y como si la situación le pasara desapercibida, Hinata se soltó de su abrazo —A Sasori… pensé que no vendrías el día de hoy.

—¿Cómo iba a faltar sabiendo que ese tipo iba a estar aquí acosándote… de hecho te espera fuera… creo que investiga para su próxima novela, ¿Cómo es que se llama? Ah, si Crónicas de Jiraya, las muchas caras de un escritor…

Con una gota resbalando por la frente Hinata tomo sus cosas mientras se dirigía a la salida, se despidió de la productora del programa y de quien estaba en esa ocasión dirigiendo los controles — Hasta mañana Rin, emm ¿Óbito? —Un asentimiento por parte de este.

…

Entraron a un restaurant, Sasori intentando tomarla de la mano y Hinata intentando que no lo consiguiera, fueron dirigidos a una mesa.

—Y, Hina… ¿Qué has pensado?... ¿Te mudaras conmigo?... ya tengo a los tipos de la mudanza… es más hoy va la gente que reorganizaría mis cosas para darle cabida a las tuyas… —Sasori tenía una sonrisa tan grande que por un momento Hinata reconsidero todo lo que había planeado decirle hace algunas semanas con Kiba, hasta lo había ensayado… Naruto no daba señales de vida, así que, ¿qué importaba esperar un poco más no?... entonces la voz de Kiba sonó en su cabeza… _«Hinata, termina con esa farsa de una vez, debes ser feliz, igual que Sasori… y si no correspondes sus sentimientos es mejor cortarlo de raíz ahora…»_

—Justo de eso quiero hablar contigo…

—¿Ya tienes una fecha? —Se inclinó hasta tomar su mano y se la llevo a los labios —…no sabes lo emocionado que estoy…

—Esto… no Sasori, mira… no es algo personal, ya llevamos algún tiempo saliendo y yo… te quiero…

—Sí, Hina yo también te quiero —la interrumpió —llevamos un buen tiempo juntos, estoy seguro de que eres la mujer de mi vida…

—¡No, Sasori no! —No quiso gritarlo, pero cuando se dio cuenta, varias mesas alrededor se habían girado para verla, para verlos. Sasori con los ojos muy abiertos y Hinata con cara de culpable —perdón… —a diferencia de su comentario anterior, su disculpa casi fue imperceptible.

—No quieres —No fue pregunta, fue total afirmación, y el tono de súplica en la voz de Sasori fue el detonante para el tartamudeo de Hinata ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no le sucedía?

—Mi… mi… mira Sssassori… —carraspeo para aclarar su garganta y sus ideas pero el tartamudeo no la abandono —Sa… ssasori… —se llevó las manos a los ojos, masajeo un poco sus cienes con sus dedos pulgares, respiro profundamente cuatro veces y continuo —Sasori —su voz volvió a salir firme —llevamos tiempo juntos y… creo… creo que —casi firme —no, no lo creo estoy segura… lo hemos pasado bien… yo lo he pasado bien. Pero el vivir contigo cambia radicalmente las cosas en nuestra relación, y no es algo que yo esté buscando por el momento — _al menos no contigo_ pensó —lo he estado pensado detenidamente, y llegue a una conclusión, yo… te quiero, has sido lindo conmigo y eres muy buen material de novio pero…

—Pensé que alguien graduado con honores en Comunicación y un posgrado en lengua tendría un discurso para terminar conmigo mejor que _"no eres tú, soy yo"_ —Sasori, hablaba con calma, como quien dice "oh, ha empezado a llover" u "oh, creo que es hora de ir a dormir aunque no estoy cansado", Hinata lo vio con asombro, no se veía dolido, ni siquiera aparentaba estar molesto pero para ella era evidente que así era.

—Sasori, no es eso lo que quiero decir…

—¿A no?... ¿No quieres terminar entonces? —sus ojos tenían un destello desafiante, como si esperaran que la bella Hyuuga se atreviera a responder, retándola para que tuviera la valentía de romperle el corazón. Sasori la quería, hasta un ciego lo podría notar, su amor era evidente, la admiraba, era hermosa, tierna, sexy, ¿Quién que tuviera dos dedos de frente no la querría?... Era una mujer fuerte y hasta donde él sabía era honesta, no quería complicarle más las cosas, ni siquiera quería una disculpa, pero era un hombre, y tenía una imagen que proteger… _vamos Hyuuga quieres terminar conmigo solo hazlo_. —pensó.

Una voz más aguda de la que frecuentaba Hinata le susurro a ella misma _bueno creo que si es lo que quise decir entonces_. Eres una maldita _Hina concéntrate_ le dijo otra —Sasori, sé que es una estupidez y que lo que sea que diga ahora no cambiara nada —No hay forma fácil de terminar con alguien de cualquier manera —solo considero que la relación no es justa para ti, yo… yo no pertenezco a ella, sé que es trillado pedirte que sigamos siendo amigos y bueno es una petición muy infantil, inocente o bueno, en realidad es una idiotez en su totalidad, por que como dijiste alguna vez _"jamás fuimos amigos"._ Pero entiende que las cosas… decir esto, no es nada fácil para mí…

Para ellos la conversación fue muy corta, estuvieron en ese restaurant aproximadamente una hora y media… después de las últimas palabras de Hinata, Sasori se dedicó a comer en silencio, al igual que ella, al terminar, levanto la mano para que se acercara el mesero, le pidió la cuenta, Hinata intento pagar pero este no se lo permitió.

—Hinata, seamos claros, no es última vez que nos veremos, aunque puede que si sea la última vez en mucho tempo que nos veamos de tan cerca, no voy a poner en tela de juicio tus sentimientos o los míos, espero que no te arrepientas de la decisión que has tomado… —se levantó, beso la mejilla de la muchacha y salió del restaurant, Hinata permaneció ahí un rato más, cavilando lo sucedido. Por fin había pasado, lo había dicho y no murió en el proceso, claro que fue difícil, pero no había paso atrás. Hoy era el primer día en la vida de una nueva Hinata. Quiso llamarle a Kiba para darle la nueva buena, o simplemente la nueva, no iba a catalogar su ruptura como algo bueno o malo, saco su celular de su bolso y lo vio…

 _Noruto Namikaze:_

 _Hola_

 _03:36 pm_

Rayos, rayos, rayos… Naruto… _respondió._

O

—¡Kiba!

—¿Hinata?, ¿estás bien?, casi me dejas sordo mujer, ¿qué paso… ya estas arriba del edificio más alto? Lista para saltar.

—Ja-ja-ja… necesito que me recuerdes porque razón somos amigos.

La carcajada de Kiba no se dejó esperar, al calmase un poco dijo con voz empalagosa y chillona —¿Quien la quiele?... habel ¿quién?

—Es el día que no me explico cómo es que tienes novia… ¡eres peor que yo en las relaciones humanas!

—Oh vamos Hina, eso no es cierto, ya perdóname, acepto que no fue mi idea más inteligente del día… ¿A que debo tan maravilloso honor de tu llamada?

—El sarcasmo es el nivel más bajo de la inteligencia…

—Demonios Sr Grey, por un momento creí que era mi amiga Hinata —Se escucharon más risas por parte Kiba y una pequeña de Hinata.

—Lo bueno es que _jamás_ aceptarías haber leído 50 sombras…

—Eso solo lo sabes tú, no es como si lo fueras a decir a alguien o… ¿me tienes en alta voz?... ¿Hina?

Esta vez fue la risa de Hinata la que resonó a través de la bocina —Oh, claro que no _amigo_ —dijo con fingida inocencia.

—HINATA

—Ya, ya, ya Kiba concéntrate, no vamos a perder más el tiempo con tus gustos culposos… —después de un suspiro continuo —termine con Sasori —varios minutos de silencio pasaron sin que ninguno continuara —y… N… Naruto me envió un mensaje…

—¡Hinata! Naruto te responde y antes de contestarle ¿me llamas?, no le encuentro lógica… ¿por eso _por fin_ terminaste con Sasori?

—¿Quién dice que no le he respondido? Y no. Termine con él antes de ver el mensaje, aunque el mensaje llego antes, mucho antes… tenía poco de iniciado el programa cuando llego creo… lo vi cuando te quise llamar…

—¿Y…?

—Y… solo dice _"Hola"_ —la voz le salió quebrada al final.

—No seas tonta Hina, responde, respóndele yaa, ahora, en este instante… ¿Iras a tu departamento?, ¿quieres que vaya contigo?

Un suspiro más al cajón —No, Kiba, si pasa algo más yo te llamo vale…

—¡Je! No quieres que vaya para que no te vea toda ridícula saltando por toda tu casa…

—ADIOS KIBA… —Sonrió y respondió el mensaje…


	4. El fin de la agonía o el inicio de

**CAPITULO 4**

 **EL FIN DE LA AGONIA O EL INICIO DE LA DEMENCIA**

No era un secreto para nadie el que Naruto no fuera una persona paciente… Naruto era… era todo, todo lo contrario a paciente, normalmente se mostraba intolerante a la indecisión de las personas, ya fuera que estuviera esperando una resolución importante o una completamente banal, habitualmente era nervioso, intransigente, muy, muy enérgico, algo tozudo, mmm si, también terco, y si no le quedaba de otra y se veía en la necesidad de _esperar_ … por seguridad propia, lo más recomendado era correr y no acercarse a él hasta que el terreno fuera seguro, pero los pobres que no podían librarse del torbellino de emociones que resultaba el rubio tenían que llevar casco, rodilleras, coderas, de hecho un chaleco anti balas nunca estaba de más, así no corrían peligro con los disparos de adrenalina de un angustiado, inquieto, histérico y exaltado Naruto.

Claro que, no todo era malo. Naruto también tenía su lado bueno, era amable, divertido, carismático, según la opinión de varias mujeres, era sexy, guapo, también había quien decía que portaba un buen corazón… lamentablemente esas y todas los calificativos buenos del blondo no asomaron en lo más mínimo en lo que iba del día.

Primero estuvo molesto con Hinata, y el calor del coraje no lo dejo encaminarse al lado de la angustia pero cuando decidió que debía responderle comenzaron las horas más tortuosas de su corta vida (después de todos solo tenía 26).

Naruto continuaba sufriendo mientras desidia si respondía o no, _luego_ la incógnita fue ¿qué podía responder?, y ahora esperaba, lo _único_ en lo que no era bueno (según él). Le envío mensaje en la tarde, ya eran las siente de la noche, y Hinata no daba señales de existir. ¿Y si estaba con su "muñeco"?, ¿Y si pensó que el HOLA, significaba que no tenía el más mínimo interés en su carta?, ¿Y si perdió su celular?, ¿Y si no tiene red?... El rubio estaba tan mal que ni siquiera se atrevía a dejar su oficina porque: ¿Qué tal que ella le respondía y él no podía contestarle por ir manejando?

Con el corazón en una mano y en la otra el celular se dirigió al estacionamiento subterráneo… tal vez debería llamarle, tal vez debería enviar otro mensaje… —normalmente no demora en responder… pero bueno eso es por whats o messenger de Facebook… —Naruto desbloqueo su celular entro a Whats app.

 _Hinerd_

 _Ultimo inicio de sesión ayer a mediodía._

Tal vez, era el momento de cambiarle el nombre de contacto… ¿cómo le pondría? Hina, Hinata, Hyuuga… como si eso fuera importante. A estas alturas,

Naruto ya había llegado a su automóvil, eran prácticamente las ocho de la noche, sus amigos le aconsejaron salir de copas con ellos pero se negó, lo más probable era que terminara llamándola y llorando. No, no señor. ¡Control Namikaze ante todo!

Al llegar a su departamento ceno algo ligero, se dio una ducha corta, hizo zapping desde el sillón de la sala, no encontró nada y la apago.

Se fue a su habitación, no tenía sueño, y por más que lo intentara no se dormía. Esa noche no durmió. No solo él de hecho, Hinata tampoco lo hizo…

"fiufi – fiufi - fiufi"

Naruto tomo su celular. ¿Quién envía whats a las 02:03 de la madrugada?

 ** _HInerd dice 02:02_** _: Hola_

Había llegado la hora de la verdad. Su corazón empezó a golpear fuertemente en su pecho y parecía que cada vez lo hacía más rápido.

Lista o no, ahí voy Hinata.

 ** _Naruto dice 02:05:_** _Hola_

Demonios si sigo así jamás pasaremos del "Hola"…

 ** _Naruto dice 02:06:_** _¿Cómo estás?_

O

 ** _HInerd dice 02:12:_** _Bien, algo cansada. ¿Tú?_

Ahora o nunca Hinata. ¡Tú puedes!

Hinata tenía una lucha enorme contra Mr Desmayos. Afortunadamente (por el momento) parecía que iba ganando.

 ** _Naruto dice 02:15:_** _También algo cansado. ¿Vas llegando?_

 ** _Hinerd dice 02:17:_** _No, pero creo que no tengo red o algo así. Te mande mensaje hace rato pero creo que nunca salió._

 ** _Hinerd dice 02:18:_** _No es que te quisiera molestar ahorita, solo salió apenas._

 ** _Naruto dice 02:20:_** _No te preocupes, aun no me dormía. ¿Qué haces?_

 ** _Hinerd dice 02:23:_** _Nada, solo estoy acostada, yo si estaba por dormir._

 ** _Naruto dice 02:24:_** _¿Quieres que hablemos mañana?_

¿Hablar? ¿Mañana? ¡Hoy es mañana! Ok ok, Hinata piensa, responde…

 ** _Hinerd dice 02:29:_** _¿Mañana?_

Rayos Hinata estoy segura de que lo puedes hacer mejor que eso…

 ** _Naruto dice 02:30:_** _Sí, bueno de la nota que me enviaste._

¿La nota? ¡Es una carta Naruto! Es la declaración de mis sentimientos por ti, no una simple _nota_.

 ** _Hinerd dice 02:31:_** _¿Ya la has leído?_

 ** _Naruto dice 02:32:_** _Sí. Sigues siendo igual de ociosa que siempre jaja no te creas._

Baboso… Pues tú sigues siendo igual de tonto. ¡Jum!

 ** _Hinerd dice 02:33:_** _Grosero_

 ** _Naruto dice 02:34:_** _jaja No te enojes, solo que si era algo… extensa_

Yo más bien diría intensa pero ok

 ** _Hinerd dice 02:35:_** _¿Bueno, entonces ya la leíste completa, aunque este extensa?_

¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa Hinata?

 ** _Naruto dice 02:37:_** _Si… pero ya tienes que dormir, mañana hablamos. Recuerda que las niñas buenas se duermen a las 8, ya te pasaste de tu hora por mucho._

 ** _Hinerd dice 02:38:_** _Tú también… jeje_

 ** _Hinerd dice 02:39:_** _¿Entonces mañana hablamos por Whats? O mejor dicho por la mañana._

 ** _Naruto dice 02:40:_** _Emm no, bueno no sé supongo que es mejor por la tarde, tengo varios asuntos pendientes de trabajo, aunque también creo que deberíamos hacerlo en persona. Tengo varias cosas que preguntarte._

Ok, ha llegado la hora de la verdad. Hinata sopeso lo dicho por Naruto antes de responder. —¿Qué tienes que preguntar Namikaze?

 ** _Hinerd dice 02:41:_** _Amm sí, bueno, lo mejor sería hablarlo en persona, pero esta algo complicado ¿no?, quieres esperar entonces_

 ** _Naruto dice 02:45:_** _No quiero esperar, es solo que…_

Un minuto, dos minutos… cinco minutos y " _sigue escribiendo_ ". Ya Naruto no lo pienses tanto.

 _**Naruto dice 02:50:** creo que no es lo más adecuado._

¿Más adecuado?... A quien le importa lo adecuado…

 ** _Naruto dice 02:50:_** _Me refiero a abordarlo por "mensaje"_

 _Pero aún me falta un rato para regresar a Konoha, entonces creo que no nos queda de otra._

Si, el muchacho tiene razón. ¿Qué relación formal inicia por Whats app? ¡Ja! ¿Qué digo? Ok, replanteémoslo… ¿Quién termina antes de iniciar una relación por whats app?

La perspectiva de esas ideas atormentaban la mente, de por si atormentada de Hinata.

Bueno, entonces ¿lo quiere en persona?

 ** _Hinerd dice 02:53:_** _¿Cuándo vuelves?_

 ** _Naruto dice 02:55:_** _Aprox en tres meses._

 ** _Hinerd dice 02:55:_** _=S_

 ** _Naruto dice 02:56:_** _Si =S_

Tres meses esperando… No puede ser….

 ** _Hinerd dice 02:57:_** _¿Quieres esperar?_

 ** _Naruto dice 02:58:_** _¿Tú quieres esperar?_

 ** _Hinerd dice 03:05:_** _Nop… pero puedo hacerlo…_

Pfff, ¿cómo podemos pensar tan diferente?

¿Quiere esperar?

Hinata, ¿no podrías haberte visto un poquito menos disponible?

Hinata se tapó la cara con las manos esperando la respuesta de Naruto, ya no podía retirar el mensaje… pensándolo bien… ¿Por qué whats no tiene esa opción?

 ** _Hinerd dice 03:06:_** _También podría ir a verte._

¿Qué? ¿De dónde salió eso? ¿Yo lo escribí?

O

¿Qué?

¿Venir?... quiere venir… venir a verme… Si, esto es una buena señal.

¡Sí, Señor!

¿De verdad vendrías Hina?

 ** _Naruto dice 03:10:_** _¿En serio?_

Hinerd está escribiendo…

 ** _Hinerd dice 03:13:_** _Si… lo haría si tú quieres_

¡Demonios!

Nos estamos enfrascando en un montón de preguntas retoricas. Vamos a hacerlo bien.

 ** _Naruto dice 03:15:_** _Sí quiero_

Tengo que dejarle en claro que la necesito, que mi respuesta en un rotundo SI… que venga a cerrar el trato esta noche… bueno mañana… ok puesto esperar hasta el fin de semana.

 _Naruto dice 03:16: Hinata, nunca he querido nada tanto como quiero verte._

O

Un grito retumbo por el complejo de departamentos en el que habitaba Hinata.

Eso es un SI, definitivamente es un SI… Me está diciendo que SI.

Ok, amm ¿cuándo puedo ir a verlo?

Hinata repaso su agenda prácticamente de memoria.

 ** _Hinerd dice 03:18:_** _Puedo ir el fin_

 ** _Naruto dice 03:20:_** _Ok_

 ** _Naruto dice 03:23:_** _Amm, como sabes yo estoy hospedado en el Hotel Atlas, te consigo una habitación para entrar ¿viernes o sábado?_

 ** _Hinerd dice 03:25:_** _amm no sé, mañana checo vuelos y te aviso ¿oks?_

 ** _Naruto dice 03:28:_** _Ok_

Dime algo más por favor. Naruto…

O

¡Oh Dios! Alguna vez estuve más contento que ahora… No, definitivamente NO.

HINA TE AMO

TE AMO

TE AMO

Dios, soy un completo tonto…

Naruto no pudo evitar que una sonrisa adornara su rostro.

 ** _Naruto dice 03:32:_** _Ya vete a dormir…_

 ** _Hinerd dice 03:33:_** _Ya estaba ZZZzzzz…_

 ** _Naruto dice 03:35:_** _Descansa_

 ** _Hinerd dice 03:37:_** _Tú también_ _J_

O

"Naruto está escribiendo…"

Naruto dejo de escribir, se desconectó y ella no continuo hablando, ya habían llegado a un acuerdo, todo indicaba que las noticias eran buenas, si no fuera así obviamente él no le había animado a ir a verlo ¿cierto?

Hinata no podía dormir, tenía que contarle a alguien lo ocurrido, pensó rápido… su mamá… no, no podía despertarla a esta hora…

—¡Kiba!

—¿mh? ¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien... Hinata son las 4 de la madrugada, ¿Qúe paso?... —Silencio por parte de ambos en la línea telefónica —¡Hina! Estas saltando por todo tu departamento. Te noto agitada…

—Claro que sí. No lo niego, estoy feliz. Nos veremos el viernes.

A Kiba se le fue el sueño completamente e intento no hacer mucho ruido y despertar a su chica que justo yacía a su lado —¿Va a venir? —susurro.

—Eeh nopis, iré yo a al país del Viento.

—Fiuuuuuuuuuuu

—Hey Kiba di algo más, tú fuiste quien me persuadió a escribir eso…

—Estoy feliz por ti Hina, solo que aquí esta Hotaru, no la quiero despertar, —Se escuchó su risa tratando de sonar baja. — ¿Cómo estás?, no, espera deja me levanto… —se escucharon ruidos aislados y después nada… —Ya… ¿Hina?

—Sí, aquí estoy…

—¿Y? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, supongo… nerviosa y feliz —sonrió y aunque él no la viera sabía que eso estaba haciendo, era evidente la felicidad que desbordaba aunque hablaba con cautela y como si hubiera alguien más escuchándola que la hacía reprimirse. —Es solo que, me da miedo… es una tontería porque él no me haría ir a verlo para romperme el corazón ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, al menos no el Naruto que tú y yo conocemos…

—…

—¿No está con nadie?

—¿Ah? Que quieres decir con eso. —Hinata sabía a qué se refería. Sólo que hasta ese momento no se había detenido a pensar en esa posibilidad. Naruto con alguien… No podía ser posible ¿o sí?

Kiba no quiso seguir con el tema, era un momento feliz, no debía arruinarlo para Hinata. —Olvidalo niña… y emm ¿cuándo te vas?

—Supongo que el viernes… o el sábado temprano, no lo sé aún.

—Ok, no olvides decirme. —Kiba giro su cuello para enfocar sus ojos sobre el reloj de pared del comedor, donde se encontraba sentado, para ese momento ya eran la 5:30 de la mañana, —Hina hoy debo ir a trabajar a la planta principal y me debo ir en un rato más, te dejo para alistarme ¿ok?

—¡Kiba! Perdóname, no era mi intensión robarte horas de sueño, yo solo quería hablar contigo en verdad perdón…

—No te preocupes, al contrario te agradezco que me despertaras, cuando Hotaru se queda a dormir, me cuesta muchísimo más despertar —rio a través de la bocina y Hinata se sintió menos culpable.

—Gracias Kiba, te quiero, ten bonito día en el trabajo.

Kiba colgó después de decir "de nada tonta también te quiero".

O

Naruto al igual que Hinata no durmió el resto de la madrugada, se quedó pensando en la conversación que había tenido con ella, su Hinata. ¿Cuántas veces se planteó que las cosas se pudieran dar con ella? A estas alturas tenía la convicción de que nada sucedería entre ellos jamás, se había hecho a la idea de no casarse nunca ni tener familia. Si no era con ella no había nadie más eso era seguro.

Antes de notarlo ya eran las siente, pronto tendría que partir al trabajo y el cansancio de la noche empezaba a cobrarle la factura. Pero se dijo a si mismo que tenía que sacar pila de donde fuera y hacer posible su fin de semana completamente libre.


	5. El encuentro

**CAPITULO 5**

 **EL ENCUENTRO**

El fin de semana llego demasiado rápido Nauro y Hinata básicamente no hablaron, salvo para comentar el día de llegada y la hora aproximada de la misma.

Por un lado Naruto razono y pensó mucho lo que le diría a su _amiga_ Hyuuga y por el otro lado Hinata moría de nervios por lo que podría suceder entre ambos. Claro que al final ninguno esperaba lo que sucedió finalmente. Pero vayamos por partes.

Naruto despertó el sábado después de máximo dos horas de sueño, las expectativas del día eran tantas que sopesar todo el día anterior, bueno en realidad toda la semana no basto como preparación al encuentro. Quiso hacer una lista de cosas que le diría a Hinata, cosa que descarto porque considero que podría verse muy tonto y finalmente lo recordaba todo no había por que hacerlo tan serio. ¡Eran amigos por Dios!

Hinata había madrugado a fuerza para llegar a tiempo a abordar su vuelo hacia la ciudad del Viento, claro que moría de nervios y muchas veces pensó en regresar y no enfrentar a Naruto pero pensó: ¿Que podría salir mal?... ¡Eran amigos! Si, tal vez el tema a tratar no era fácil pero su amistad tendría que poder más que ellos. ¿Verdad?

11:40 am el avión había aterrizado, los pasajeros se encontraban buscando su equipaje, incluyendo a Hinata.

«Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues» había dicho Naruto. Iré por ti.»

Ok, era ahora o nunca.

 _¡Hey! Ya estoy aquí… H 11:30_

Su teléfono sonó y respondió antes de que se dejara de sentir la primera vibración. —Te veo —La voz de Naruto le callo como agua helada. ¿Me ve?

—¿D… dónde estás?

—Aquí atrás. —Hinata volteo y se encontró sobre unas escaleras eléctricas al chico rubio que por mucho ganaba en belleza a cualquier actor o cantante famoso. (Al menos antes los ojos de Hinata así era.)

Sintió que el aire le falto, quiso responder, pero Naruto ya había colgado la llamada. Más pronto que tarde Naruto le toco el hombro. —¿Es tu maleta? —preguntó. Hinata solo pudo asentir sin salir aun del shock. Cuánto tiempo sin verlo.

Naruto beso su mejilla y la tomo de la mano. Jalo de ella y de la maleta al mismo tiempo dirigiéndose a la salida del aeropuerto. Nadie dijo nada. Al llegar al estacionamiento Hinata empezaba a reaccionar de su estupefacción, el rubio soltó su mano y abrió la cajuela de su automóvil adentro la maleta y volteo a verla con una sonrisa brillante aun sin decir nada.

—Gracias. —Parecía que los ratones por fin le habían regresado la lengua.

—¿Sabes? Nunca lo había notado pero eres bastante bonita. —¿Qué? ¿Bastante bonita? Eso… no suena a cumplido.

Hinata arrugo el entrecejo y noto a su pesar que su rubio le estaba jugando una broma. ¿Por qué pensó que ese tipo de cosas desaparecerían entre ellos?

—Pues tu eres bastante feíto, que lo sepas desde ya.

Las risas de Naruto mescladas con las de ella, que aunque menos ruidosas empataban en alegría los hicieron sentir a gusto con ellos mismos. Como antes. Se vieron fijamente, sonrieron, hubo algunos empujones amistosos y subieron al auto. Directo al hotel.

El trayecto fue algo callado, puesto que era tanto el tiempo sin verse ni hablar realmente. Aunado al "asunto" que debían tratar, que de cierto modo la incomodidad debería estar a tope, no era tanto así pero ahí estaba. Naruto encendió el radio. Y el silencio fue remplazado momentáneamente.

¿Qué? Justo estaba la estación de la Hoja Radial, exactamente la estación de Hinata.

—Ah… tú… ¿tú escuchas esa estación?

—Jee… pues no pero… —sonrió sin voltear a ver la Hyuuga y tratando de disimular un sonrojo termino por admitir: —la verdad que… solo te escucho a ti, normalmente escucho música ya sabes…

Hinata no pudo disimular ni la sorpresa ni la dicha de saberse escuchada por su rubio —Ah… —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Pero… ¿qué quieres escuchar?... Mira ahí está mi ipod —dijo señalando a la guantera del automóvil con su mentón.

Hinata lo tomo y empezó a ver la lista de reproducción. A continuación una carcajada por parte de Hinata se dejó escuchar. Naruto volteo a verla con un signo de interrogación en su rostro —¿Qué pasa?

—No lo puedo creer… —aun intentando controlar su risa siguió. —¡Tienes Barbie Girl! ¿Es para recordad _buenos_ tiempos? —Dijo sarcásticamente enarcando una ceja.

—Ja – ja – ja muy graciosa… ¡tú la cantaste!

—Claro que no, ¡la cantaste tú!... —Naruto giro a verla con cara de shock. ¡Era cierto, él la había cantado! —Ni siquiera lo recuerdas… eres el colmo… —sonrió.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, pero —Se detuvo en su discurso defensorio para recordar —¿no estábamos en el mismo equipo?

El semblante de Hinata se ensombreció un momento al recordar. "Naruto dentro de una caja actuando de Ken, con Matsuri, Ino y Karin bailando alrededor vestidas de Barbies…" —No… yo estaba con Tenten, y cantamos otra canción… —soltó unas cuantas risas de nuevo tratando de salir del mal trago que se avecinaba. —¿Qué onda con el prof de inglés…? —Termino de decir casi en un susurro.

Naruto prefirió cambiar de tema —Bueno ya sabes que vas a poner o escojo yo…

—Ya, ya, tranquilo… deja lo conecto.

Enchufó el aparato al estéreo del auto y empezó a sonar fuerte y claro: _Im a Barbie girl in a Barbie world… life in plastic its fantastic…_ La risa impetuosa de Hinata (que raramente salía a la luz) distrajo a Naruto unos segundos de su gran vergüenza. Volteo su rostro a ella rápidamente, le dio una palmadita en la frente y cambio la canción. —Fue por una calificación Hinata, no lo hice por gusto… ¿Aparte por qué no estuve en tu equipo? No, es decir yo estaba en tu equipo…

Y si, era verdad él estaba en su equipo pero cuando le dejo de hablar por el _incidente del partido de futbol_ , termino cambiándola a ella por las tres chifladas que quisieron cantar Barbie Girl. Cuando cayó en ese hecho (de nuevo) se arrepintió totalmente de haber hablado.

Hinata no contesto nada, era evidente que ambos sabían lo que había pasado. No tenían que empezar con temas raros tan temprano en su convivencia/reencuentro. El resto del camino fue tranquilo. Finalmente Hinata eligió una lista de reproducción que incluía solo canciones de Portishead. Necesitaba música que la calmara.

Llegaron al Hotel. Naruto dijo que la dejaría refrescarse y descansar. Había que aceptar que para ser el País del Viento, hacia bastante calor y nada de corrientes. Quedaron de reunirse para la comida.

Al entrar en su habitación, Hinata cayó en cuenta de que (aunque era muy linda y acogedora) estaba muy lejos de la de Naruto. Dos pisos arriba para ser exactos, como él había dicho. Él la había reservado, ¿sería posible que pidiera que la colocaran especialmente lejos de él? No, claro que no… ¿Verdad?

Reviso su móvil y vio 5 mensajes de Kiba:

 _Hina! Suerte… avísame en cuanto llegues. K 9:40 am_

 _¿Hey Hina ya llegaste? K 12:02 pm_

 _Hinataaaaa Hyuuugaaaa respondeeeee K 12:30 pm_

 _Jejeje no te espantes, no es ninguna emergencia, solo quiero saber si estás bien. K 12:45 pm_

 _Disculpa Hina creo que estoy más nervioso que tú. Espero tu mensaje. Cuidate mujer. K 13:04 pm_

Cuando Hinata se disponía a responder llego uno más.

 _Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, he estado molestando demasiado y tu seguramente ya estas comiéndote a besos al idiota de Naruto. Recuerda Hina protección ante todo jaja… No amiga ya de verdad. Perdón. Cuando puedas reportate ¿vale? Saludame a Naurtiiiiiin. Bs K 13:22 pm_

Hinata escribió rápidamente una respuesta.

 _¡Kiba! Por el amor de Dios, ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mí, pero déjame descansar y vivir mi vida. H 13:25pm_

 _Jaaaaaa… Caiste, no es verdad, todo bien, en cuento pueda te marco, saldré a comer con él. Yo le doy tus saludos. Te quiero. Gracias. Mas Bs a ti. H 13:26 pm_

Dejo el teléfono sobre el lavabo del baño y vio sin desbloquear el celular la respuesta de Kiba.

 _Tonta K 13:28_

Sonrió a la pequeña pantalla. Giro y entro a ducharse rápidamente.

O

Hinata bajo a la recepción, Naruto llego minutos después. Cuando se disponía a acercarse una chica rubia le salto al frente y le gano. De verdad. Le gano. Esta mujer llego a SU Naruto y lo saludo justo como ella tenía pensado hacerlo. Le abrazo juguetonamente y tomo entre sus manos su cara para plantarle un beso en cada mejilla.

Hinata se quedó de piedra y fuera de lugar. La voz de Kiba sonó en su cabeza de nuevo: «¿No esta con nadie?» Oh no. Claro que no puede estar con nadie. Y mucho menos con esa paliducha rubia.

Naruto volteo a verla y sonrió, Le señalo a la rubia en dirección de Hinata y esta volteo dedicándole una mirada plana. Regreso su mirada a Naruto y este sonreía algo sonrojado por lo que sea que esa mujer le estuviera diciendo. Finamente ambos se acercaron a la Hyuuga.

—Hinata, te presento a Tsunade trabajamos juntos, ella también viene del País del Fuego.

El rubio le dio más explicaciones de las precisadas a Hinata, no quería que ella pensara mal de él. Hinata por su lado le puso atención especial a la tal Tsunade, viéndola de cerca era bastante bonita, ok de lejos también lo era pero se veía grande no muy grande pero si lo suficiente para saber que era mucho más grande que Naruto solo que su ropa y maquillaje la hacían rejuvenecer, tal vez usaba tratamientos muy buenos. ¿Sería posible pedirle consejos de belleza?

Tsunade hablo. —Un gusto Hinata, Tsunade Senju.

Hinata regreso de sus cavilaciones y estrecho la mano que le ofrecía la mujer. —Igualmente. Hinata Hyuuga.

—Bueno Naruto, supongo que dejare nuestros asuntos para más tarde. —Volvió a hablar la rubia. Naruto asintió y se movió para que esta pasara.

El silencio reino de nuevo hasta que Naruto hablo. —Trabajo con ella. ¿Ya lo había dicho? —Hinata asintió. —Es algo así como mi jefa, es una anciana pero aún se siente joven. —rio pícaro.

—Es bonita. —Dijo Hinata tratando de sonar desinteresada.

—Ja, Hinata. Tú ves bonita hasta a una rata, no has cambiado nada. Aun defiendes lo indefendible. —Diciendo lo último atrajo hacia si el cuerpo pequeño de su acompañante, tratando de soltarla un poco. Agrego cerca de su oído. —Yo solo te encuentro bonita a ti. —Tanto él como ella se sorprendieron de sus palabras.

Hinata se tensó al escucharlo, claro que venía a arreglar las cosas con este chico de ojos azules, claro que ya le había dicho (por carta) que estaba enamorada de él, claro que él había dado a entender que podía corresponderle. Pero aun sumando todo eso no estaba preparada ni física ni mentalmente para sus muestras de cariño tan tiernas y vacilantes. Su relación jamás fue así. Nunca estuvieron demasiado cerca, nunca compartieron espacio como lo hacían en ese momento, sentía que el cuerpo de Naruto temblaba indicándole de igual manera que para él, eso era nuevo, aun así esto la puso feliz. Él, Naruto, su Naruto, su rubio de ojos hermosos, estaba abrazándola, le dijo bonita y estaba intentando demostrarle que las cosas se podían dar. Contra todo pronóstico Hinata le regreso el abrazo y al fin pudo aspirar su aroma favorito. Aroma a Naruto.

Naruto sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando Hinata le regreso el abrazo, esto era raro para ambos, lo sentía, pero también se sentía correcto. Como dos imanes de polos opuestos que se atraen. No había querido mostrarse tan coqueto con ella, pero su corazón había tomado la posesión de su boca y el no pudo decirle que no. Finalmente llevaba callándolo un buen tiempo. Por ahora dejaría que hablara el, que él hiciera el trabajo. Ya era hora.

Junto toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía y alejó a Hinata de manera sutil. No podían quedarse así para siempre, por mucho que lo quisieran. Le extendió la mano para que la tomara e indico con su dedo índice el camino que debían tomar.

Caminaron y caminaron por la plaza del centro. Naruto señalaba e indicaba todos los lugares que acostumbraba frecuentar. Solo o acompañado. Hablaron de trabajo, de sus familias, de Karin que vivía muy cerca de ahí. De sus viajes de negocios. Hablaron de todo menos de lo que tenían que hablar realmente.

—… sabes que siempre he querido editar una revista. Solo que aún no se ha dado la oportunidad, a parte es temprano, me falta experiencia, pero con una amiga tenemos un proyecto…

—Si lo sé, pero también te gusta el radio ¿no?

—Sí, es muy divertido estar ahí, es como el trabajo de mis sueños, hablar y escuchar música. —La risa cantarina de Hinata se escuchó.

Naruto sonrió ante este gesto. Se encontraban sentados en una especie de parque. Había una serie de bancas alrededor de una fuente. Ellos se ubicaron en el quiosco a lado de la misma. —Siempre decías eso… pero tú antes casi no hablabas.

—Siempre he hablado, lo sabes. El equipo de debate no era nada sin mí.

Naruto soltó una carcajada —Es verdad solo había que darle un tema a la Hyuuga para poder sacar el mayor provecho del mismo. El rubio hacía referencia a una Hinata de preparatoria que era capaz de hacer retroceder la opinión de quien se le pusiera en frente. —Bueno pero normalmente sin equipo de debate eras muy callada.

—Lo sigo siendo… —Se giró para verlo de perfil. Naruto le regreso el gesto. —Es verdad, creo que la gente piensa que por estar en el radio ya soy sociable pero no, sigo siendo una negada a relacionarme con las personas.

—No lo parece… —Naruto no quiso que su comentario sonara tosco pero fue el tono que salió.

Hinata sintió un golpecito, ¿era eso una especie de reclamo? Giro su rostro en dirección opuesta a Naruto e inclino la cabeza. Naruto viro hacia otro lado. El silencio regreso por largo rato.

—Bueno… —dijeron al unísono y callaron al mismo tiempo. Sonrieron y Naruto le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente a Hinata.

Hinata hizo un puchero y dijo —: Creo que tal vez deberíamos ir a comer.

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías. ¡Muero de hambre! —Respondió Naruto, dando un brinco del banco hacia la salida del quiosco.

Hinata se levantó y asomó su cabeza por uno de los palcos antes de seguirlo. La situación se estaba tornado demasiado lenta, el día estaba por terminar, y aun no hablaban de nada. Ella debía regresar al día siguiente y quería salir de este asunto pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. ¿Sería que Naruto le dejaría desenvolver todo el paquete a ella?

Descendió por la escalinata. Al llegar al final de la misma lo vio, pensativo a lado de un árbol. Siempre había sido tremendamente guapo, pero en ese momento no vio su aspecto físico, por un solo momento vio la silueta de un chico que había sido su amigo mucho tiempo, alguien con quien podía compartir momentos agradables, divertidos y fuera de serie, alguien que la seguía y que hacia lo que ella le decía por que confiaba en ella, aunque eso implicara estrellarse contra el suelo… ¡ja! Muy grato recuerdo. Sin embargo eso ya no existía. No podía preguntarse si eso iba a cambiar o si valía la pena intentar otra cosa con él. Porque las cosas ya habían cambiado, todo cambio, por lo que hubiera sido, la vida cambio para los dos. Ya no eran los mismos adolescentes, de hecho costaba reconocerlo, al menos a ella, pero ya eran unos adultos.

Naruto giro su rostro y se encontró con una Hinata perdida, parecía completamente embelesada con él, eso claro, lo puso nervioso pero también dichoso. Aún no había encontrado la forma de hablar de la dichosa _carta._ Algo le decía que si él no lo hacía, ella lo dejaría pasar. ¡Demonios! Eran un par de cobardes. —¿Eh, Hinata? —Dijo casi como en susurro.

Ella regreso de su mundo de recuerdos. —S… Si… Digo ¿dijiste algo? —Se ruborizo al notar la mirada fija del rubio.

—Sss… No… Que por acá… digo conozco un lugar por acá. Vamos a comer. —dijo señalando. Esta vez no hubo un ofrecimiento para tomarla de la mano, solo espero a que ella lo alcanzara y comenzaron a caminar.

La comida paso sin largos avances en su conversación. De hecho no avanzaron en lo más mínimo.

—…entonces estoy aquí un rato, pero después pueden mandarme a cualquier otro país, es divertido, y conozco mucha gente pero también es difícil, no me dejan acostumbrarme a nada.

—¿Y extrañas tu casa Naruto?

—Sí. —contesto sin vacilar. —A ti… —suspiro y termino diciendo como no queriendo la cosa —también… también te extraño.

Hinata inmediatamente despego la vista de su plato y la puso en Naruto. No supo que responder, solo sonrió, con algo de pena y ternura.

Después de unos segundos ambos regresaron la vista a sus platos.

—Naruto, —dijo Hinata en forma pensativa. Era ahora o nunca. —creo que, creo que tal vez deberíamos hablar de…

—Sí, creo que tienes razón. —dijo el rubio interrumpiendo sus palabras y al mismo tiempo sorprendido de que hubiera sido justamente ella quien hubiera sacado el tema. Por fin, había llegado el momento de ponerle los puntos a las ies.

—Mmm ok, entonces… ¿cómo lo hacemos?

¿Cómo lo hacemos? Excelente pregunta, pensó Naruto. —Bueno pues, —carraspeo —yo, no sé… —dijo nervioso. —Tal vez deberías decirme porque enviaste esa carta.

¿Por qué envió esa carta? Excelente pregunta, pensó Hinata. La respuesta era: "Kiba me insto a hacerlo. Dijo que me arrepentiría para siempre si no lo hacía… y yo sabía que era verdad." Pero lo que respondió fue —:Esa… es una buena pregunta…

—¿Eh?

—Digo que… no sé cómo responder a eso. Yo… yo… siento completamente lo que escribí. Nunca pensé que podría dártela, al contrarío creo que jamás pensé en escribirte o decirte nada parecido. —Eso también era verdad. —Pero yo… —trago duro —yo te quiero. —Ok lo dijo. Ahí está fuerte y claro.

—Hinata…

Hinata soltó el aíre que estaba sosteniendo. —Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé.

Naruto le sonrió —Pienso igual.

Hinata le regreso la sonrisa y guardo silencio por un momento más. —Bueno, ¿puedo preguntar qué piensas?

—Sí. Puedes.

Hinata rodo los ojos. —¿Qué piensas?

—Pienso que… jamás paso por mi mente que me vería así contigo. Es una situación muy incómoda. Toda la semana estuve pensando y no paraba de marear la perdiz. Pensé en hacer una lista de todo lo que tenía que comentar contigo. Para no olvidarlo. —Justificó. —Claro que luego lo descarte. Aunque ahora me arrepiento. He olvidado la mayor parte de lo que tenía que decirte de hecho solo tengo la idea de ese _algo_ y nada me llega concreto. —Termino de decir con cierta irritación y enojo.

—Bueno pues, yo solo… —Hinata empezó torpe pero termino como si la estuvieran carrereando y termino con un vomito verbal enorme. —Yo solo quiero que sepas que me gustas… pero quiero saber si yo te gusto, porque si no te gusto entonces creo que tú tampoco me gustas ya…

Naruto junto sus cejas en una arruga de confusión y después empezó a reír a carcajada suelta. Hinata se quedó seria y completamente roja. —Si, Hinata también me gustas. —Le sonrío y le giño un ojo.

Ese no era el Naruto que ella conocida. Naruto jamás de los jamases era coqueto, ni guiñaba ojos. Ni nada. De hecho era bastante simpe. Guapo, si, muy guapo pero simple en las relaciones de pareja. ¿Sería posible que Hinata estuviera enamorada de un Naruto de su imaginación? Estaba sentada frente a un chico rubio y juguetón que hacía ya bastante tiempo, no daba razón ni nada de ser lo que ella tanto amaba.

Naruto pensó que después de su comentario, las cosas avanzarían más rápido. Ya está. Se gustan mutuamente. Punto. ¿Qué más habría que decir? Hinata seguía seria, ya no estaba roja. Más bien ahora estaba gris. ¿Gris?

—¿Hinata?

Regreso de su incipiente revelación y vio a Naruto a los ojos. Azules. Dios, que bonitos ojos. Tal vez amara una idea diferente de Naruto, después de tantos años algo de su personalidad debía cambiar pero esos ojos, eran justo los mismos que el día que _lo vio_. —Perdona Naruto, creo que me fui un momento. —Sonrió tiernamente.

 _Esa_ sonrisa… Hinata.

Se vieron mutuamente un momento. Naruto pidió la cuenta, la pago y salieron nuevamente a la Plaza Central. A esta hora empezaba a llenarse de gente que estaba en plan de divertirse.

Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata y empezó a caminar. De nueva cuenta no dijeron mucho. Se distraían con los artistas itinerantes y los vendedores ambulantes. Un mimo se acercó a ellos. Hizo corazones con las manos y ademanes para que ellos se besaran. ¿Qué? ¿Besarse? Ambos se voltearon a ver nerviosos. Tenían audiencia. La gente reía alrededor. Hinata no creía soportar mucho tiempo sin desmayarse. Naruto actuó rápidamente. La coloco frente a él. La tomo de los hombros y se acercó a ella lentamente. Muy lentamente. Hinata seguía con su mirada cada movimiento de un Naruto, que cada vez se encontraba más cerca de su cara. Todo fue muy ¿rápido?... No sentía nada y todo corría en cámara lenta. Él se inclinó. Parecía que iba directo a la mejilla, ella no se movió, no dijo ni "pio" y de pronto… La beso. Un piquito. Un casto beso. Castísimo. Tan rápido que en realidad Hinata ni siquiera lo sintió. Fue como ser hipnotizada.

Cuando quiso hacer algo al respecto él ya se había separado de ella y se encontraba haciendo una reverencia al público que aplaudía y hacia ruidos de admiración y ternura.

Después de ser afamado por el público Naruto giro a verla y le sonrío. Como si nada. ¿Qué era algo que comúnmente hacia? ¡ERA SU PRIMER BESO JUNTOS! ¿Y él lo tomaba como nada? Hinata no supo cómo tomar eso. Ok Ya habían dicho que se gustaban pero eso no hacia si no lastimarla más. ¿Qué vendría ahora?

Naruto la volvió a tomar de la mano y sintió la tensión por parte de ella. ¿No le habría gustado el beso? PERO SI LO HIZO JUSTO COMO PENSO QUE A ELLA LE GUSTARÍA. Bueno fue un poco exhibicionista. Tal vez era que aún no eran novios. ¡Claro! Eso debería ser…

—Hinata, ¿te molesto lo que hice? —Directo al grano.

—No sé si molestar sea la palabra correcta para definir como me siento.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿A que vine Naruto? —Lo pregunto con la voz entrecortada. Sus ojos empezaron a llamar a las lágrimas.

—¿Vas a llorar? ¿No querías que lo hiciera? Pudiste decirlo… Nunca dices nada. ¡Me mandaras una carta cuando te hayas ido mañana explicándome lo que te paso? —No quería, de verdad que no, pero le grito lo último como si _la carta_ hubiera sido lo peor que le pasó en la vida.

Hinata se quedó en blanco.

—Solo fue un beso Hinata, Dios, cálmate. —¿Qué? ¿Eso lo dijo él? ¡Corazón!, ¿dónde demonios estás cuando te necesito? ¿DONDE?

—¿Solo un beso? —Hinata recupero la voz y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. —Solo un beso dices. ¿A qué demonios vine Naruto? ¿Tienes algo más que decirme?

—Ne te entiendo… ¿Qué demonios hice mal?

—Y yo ¿Qué demonios hice mal yo?

—Tú señorita, hiciste millones de cosas mal.

—¿Disculpa? —Hinata se quedó a cuadros. Le gente que pasaba alrededor de ellos, los veía con confusión, aparentaban ser una pareja tierna, el chico la besa y después todo explota. ¿Cómo es posible? Hasta el mimo estuvo a punto de hablar. Afortunadamente desistió.

—No, no te disculpo.

—No me disculpe, no tengo nada de que disculparme.

—Pues que bien que no lo hagas, porque igual no te disculparía. ¿Cómo está el muñecaso?

—¿Qué rayos tiene que ver Sasori en esta conversación?

—Tú dime. Me mandas una carta donde dices idioteces de formalizar no sé qué demonios con él y vienes aquí a… ¿A qué viniste?

—Vine a verte grandísimo idiota. Fue lo único que se te pego de mi carta.

—¿Se me tenía que pegar algo más? Ja Disculpa Hinata pero la verdad es que hace bastante tiempo que no te entiendo para nada.

¿Podríamos regresar en el tiempo y ver que detono esta discusión tan espantosa? Creo que no.

—Naruto te estas comportando con un… —suspiró. —¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. No se estoy haciendo aquí. Me ha quedado claro que no tengo absolutamente nada que me haga quedarme. —Giro sus talones y se dirigió al lado opuesto. ¿A dónde se dirigía? No tenía idea. De cualquier modo, que importaba ya.

—¿A dónde crees que vas Hinata? ¡Ey! ¡Hinata!¡Tu no conoces por aquí! —Naruto se dio un gran y sonoro facepalm y empezó a seguirla, o intentar seguirla mejor dicho. ¿A dónde se había ido? ¿Desde cuándo era tan rápida? ¡Dios! Era tan pequeña y linda. ¿Qué tal que se perdía o le pasaba algo? El país del viento no era especialmente seguro…


	6. Quiero que seamos todo

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 **QUIERO QUE SEAMOS TODO**

Okay, esto definitivamente no estaba planeado, ni contemplado, ni imaginado, ni había alguien que pudiera predecir que la gran conversación, terminaría con una Hinata llorando llena de furia y coraje y un Naruto corriendo como loco por todas las calles cercanas a la plaza.

Pero ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando al hablarle así a Hinata? Demonios, no sentía ninguna de las cosas que dijo… ok ¿A quién quería engañar? Claro que las sentía, pero nunca fue su intención que eso saliera así como si su garganta se hubiera llenado de veneno y estuviera destinado a moler a Hinata a como diera lugar.

Ahora se encontraba perdido. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Tenía que encontrarla. ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que hubiera regresado ya al hotel? O… ¡No!, ¿qué tal que se había ido directa al aeropuerto?

—Su llamada será trasferida al buzón… —Quince llamadas, y Hinata aún no respondía ninguna. ¿Y ahora qué?

Empezó a marcar nuevamente dígitos en su teléfono y espero impaciente a que respondieran. —Hotel Atlas le atiende Ayame ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

—Hola Ayame, habla Naruto… —Después de casi medio año de hospedarse en ese Hotel conocía a casi todos los trabajadores, al menos a las recepcionistas.

—Ah Naruto, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

—Ayer hice una reserva para una amiga…

—Sí, la señorita Hyuuga. —lo interrumpió.

—Exacto Ayame, ella misma, amm de casualidad no sabes si se encuentra en su habitación.

—Mmmm la última vez que la vi, iba saliendo contigo…

—Jee —una risa nerviosa se apodero del rubio —sí, justamente, pero debimos separarnos por unos asuntos y ya no supe de ella…

—A ok, bueno si regresa por aquí le diré que la estás buscando. Aún no ha llegado al Hotel.

—Sí, Ayame te lo agradecería mucho. Nos vemos en un rato. —Corto la llamada y se llevó los dedos índice y medio de cada mano para masajearse la cien. ¿Ahora qué haría?

Volvió a hacer uso de los dígitos de su teléfono. —Idiota…

—Bastardo…

—¿Qué quieres?

—Necesito-pedirte-un-favor —hablo rápido y atropelladamente.

—No te entendí nada. Sé que te quedan pocas neuronas, pero al menos úsalas adecuadamente.

—Me escuchaste perfectamente estúpido…

—Tsk tarado… —El sonido intermitente que se escuchó a través de la bocina del celular le indicó claramente que le habían colgado el teléfono.

—¡Agh! Maldito… ok tranquilo, no es la única opción, de hecho, tal vez era la opción más complicada… —Sus manos volvieron a moverse rápidamente en la pantalla del aparato.

—¿Qué pasa Naruto? —La voz de Shikamaru, aburrida y sin pizca de emoción fue reconfortante. ¿Por qué pensó en hablarle primero a Sasuke? Rayos…

—Hey, Shikamaru… oye tú tienes… emm de casualidad el número de Tenten o Kiba?

—¿De Tenten? ¿Qué no te cae mal?

Resoplo —Eso es irrelevante, solo quiero hablar con ella de algo, ya sabes amm por el trabajo… —agrego con la esperanza de que Shikamaru mordiera el anzuelo.

—¿Trabajo? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con tu trabajo? Es historiadora.

Lo olvido, Shikamaru era demasiado perspicaz. Tal vez debía haber hablado con Sai, aunque una plática de penes tampoco era lo que necesitaba en este momento. —¿Qué sabes tú? ¿Lo tienes o no? O el de Kiba, tal vez él lo tenga.

—Quien tiene ambos números muy seguramente es Hinata, ¿Por qué no le llamas a ella?

—Sí, ya lo intenté, pero no me responde, tal vez está ocupada —¡eso! Se felicitó mentalmente. Bien librado.

Aun así, Shikamaru no se escuchaba convencido del todo. —Ok Naruto, como tú digas… El de Kiba si lo tengo anota…

—¡Yes! —Lo dijo o lo pensó. Ups definitivamente lo dijo. —Digo, si, te escucho.

Después de cortar lo más rápidamente a Shikamaru, prosiguió con la segunda parte del plan: llamar a Kiba. ¡Chanfle! ¿Qué demonios le diría? ¿El sabría que ella iba a venir a verlo? Seguramente si, y si no lo sabía pues ya se enteraría por él, ese no era el problema. El problema era: ¿Qué le decía? ¿Qué la había perdido? Bueno definitivamente era mejor hablar con Kiba que con Tenten, ¿cierto?

Ni modo, no había tiempo que perder. Marco el número de Kiba. Hubo respuesta en el segundo intento.

—¿Diga? —La voz de una mujer se dejó escuchar.

—Eh, hola, hola, estoy buscando a Kiba eh, Kiba Inuzuka. —Por favor Dios que Shikamaru no me haya dado el número mal…

—Ah sí, ¿él no se encuentra, quien le llama?

—Naurto Namikaze, disculpa, tardará mucho en llegar, de verdad me urge hablar con él…

—Eh, no, no tarda, está comprando algunas cosas, yo lo espero en el auto, ¿Eres Naruto el amigo de Hinata?

—… Sssi…

—Mira aquí viene espera por favor…

Se dejó de escuchar la voz de la muchacha y después unos ruidos que indicaban que Kiba había entrado a un automóvil, la voz del Inuzuka se dejó escuchar algo lejana… —¿Dijiste Naurto? —Preguntaba claramente confundido.

—Si amor está en la línea. —

Sin esperar más respondió. —¿Naruto?

—Eeeh Kiba hola, ¿Cómo estás?

—Mmm bien —contesto con recelo. —¿Qué sucede Naruto? ¿Estás con Hina? ¿Hina está bien? Pásamela…

Naruto carraspeo, trago duro y continuo con la llamada. —Eeh si, mira, veras justo de eso quería hablar contigo sucedió algo chistoso —se rio nerviosamente.

—¿Qué le paso a Hinata?

—¡Nada! —se apresuró a contestar, su todo era de defensa absoluta.

—Entonces pásamela…

—…

—¿Naruto?

—… —De nuevo silencio.

—¡Naruto! Que me pongas con Hinata…

—Haber Kiba, relájate, ok, no pasó nada. Escúchame.

—Te escucho. —El tono de Kiba desbordaba hostilidad e impaciencia.

Naruto suspiro, inhalo profundamente, dejo salir el aire y hablo: —Mira, Hinata vino a verme…

—Eso ya lo sé idiota, —lo interrumpió —¿Qué demonios le hiciste? ¿Dónde está?

—¡Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte! ¿Quieres callarte de una vez? —La exasperación de Naruto, al igual que la irritación de Kiba era palpable, pese a esto Kiba se calmó y lo dejo continuar.

—Ok, te escucho, pero termina de una buena vez…

Naruto rodo los ojos, separo el teléfono de su oreja y vio el aparato con odio —menudo idiota —siseo (pero solo para sus oídos), volvió a colocarse el teléfono —Hinata… no sé dónde está, espera déjame terminar —agrego al notar que Kiba protestaría, seguramente preguntando como era posible que no conociera su paradero.

A pesar de las palabras de Naruto, Kiba no se cortó. —¡La perdiste! ¿Cómo puede ser que la hayas perdido?

—Haber Kiba, me puedes hacer el favor de callarte. ¡Dios! Ella se fue. —Kiba de nuevo iba a comenzar a repelar, pero Naruto le gano y prosiguió.

—Tuvimos una discusión, no sé cómo paso, de verdad, solo… de repente estábamos gritando ambos y ella se fue, la intenté seguir, pero la perdí, ¡si Kiba la perdí! Y no la encuentro, no me contesta el celular, y no ha regresado al hotel.

Por la bocina no se escuchó nada.

—¿Kiba?

—…

—Por favor Kiba ayúdame a encontrarla, sé que a ti te contestará.

—Demonios Naruto… ok lo hare, por ella, obvio.

—Por lo que quieras, pero, por favor, habla con ella, averigua donde esta y dímelo para buscarla y arreglar esto...

La risa sardónica de Kiba se escuchó un momento —Cretino… ok te llamare en cuanto sepa algo. Tú también avísame cualquier cosa…

O

Después de la disputa con Naruto, Hinata corrió un momento, visualizo a Naruto detrás de ella a la distancia y entro a una librería para librarse de él, jee, resultaba un buen juego de palabras: librería – librarse, ok si no lo entienden déjenlo…

La librería era también una cafetería, bastante bohemia, agradable y cálida, se escondió detrás de un librero y vio pasar a Naruto, corriendo a toda prisa. —Fiu al parecer no me vio. —Giro y se topó con el dependiente de la misma, a pesar de estar muy enojada y algo llorosa le sonrió al mismo y le pidió un café, tomo asiento en una mesa lejana, cerca del rincón.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Naruto… ¿Ahora que quería?, ¿no había terminado de decirle lo muy estúpida que le parecía su carta?

¿Qué demonios había pensado al venir?

¿Qué eran amigos? ¡Ja! Sí, claro.

—¿Aquí está su café señorita, algo más en lo que le pueda servir?

Hinata dejo de arrugar la servilleta que tenía en las manos y de estrujarla como si fuera el cuello de Naruto, giro su rostro y respondió: —No, gracias muy amable. —sonrió afable al dependiente. (Parecía que sufría de doble personalidad.)

El mesero se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza y el celular de Hinata comenzó a bailar sobre la mesa de nuevo. —Pff ¡rechazar! —Así fue la próxima media hora llamadas y llamadas rechazadas. No podía hablar con él, ya no tenía caso. Lo mejor era irse de ahí sin cruzar palabra, y ya cerrar el asunto para siempre. No podía seguir aferrada a una idea tan falsa como esa: Su amor por Naruto.

Ese Naruto, ni si quiera era SU Naruto, era un tipo de un universo paralelo pero no era el chico amable y lindo del que se enamoró cuando era una colegiala tonta e inocente.

Caray… habían pasado ya bastantes años de eso. Y ese chicho, ese niño de ojos azules, ya no existía. De hecho ella tampoco era la misma niña de hace años, había cambiado, había madurado, sus ideas y creencias se habían modificado con forme había pasado el tiempo, de hecho mucho de lo que anhelaba en la preparatoria, ya no eran más que tonterías o sueños absurdos de alguien que no sabe nada del mundo.

Siempre había creído que: _Un día,_ conocería a un chico al que iba a amar con locura infinita y que este la amaría en una medida completamente similar, que se casaría, tendría hijos lindos y bellos fruto de ese amor tan puro y sincero, habría sido maestra, habría educada a las nuevas generaciones, inculcando los valores y las ideas en las que creía con total convicción, su esposo (no tenía una profesión para el), sería muy bueno, maravilloso, romántico, tierno, amoroso… en fin puras tonterías. Con forme había pasado el tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que eso no existía. Solo pasa en las películas o en las novelas. En ellas hasta la muerte puede estar enamorada y deja de lado todo para estar con su amor.

¡Ja!

La pregunta era: ¿Cómo es que aun sabiendo todo esto, se atrevió a intentar cruzar el sendero entre la realidad y los cuentos de hadas?

Al parecer esa niña estúpida que había sido aún no se salía por completo de su interior. Ahora tendría que idear un plan de escape…

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo, se disponía a rechazar la llamada, pero noto que quien la llamaba no era Naruto. —Kiba… —respondió con el ánimo en picada.

—Hey, nena, ¿Cómo vas? —Al escuchar el tono prudencial de Kiba, Hinata se tensó. Era evidente que él ya lo sabía todo.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Me llamo ese tarado… ¿qué paso? —Su voz continuaba siendo prudente, tildando también a lo compasivo.

—Kiba, no me hables así, no me hables como si me fuera a desmoronar en cualquier momento…

—…

Los sollozos de Hinata interrumpieron el silencio de Kiba. El la conocía mejor que nadie.

—Hey, Hina tranquila, no llores, dime que fue lo que paso…

—¡No lo sé! —Casi grito entre lágrimas, el dependiente de la cafetería la volteo a ver extrañado pero no hizo ni dijo nada. Afortunadamente la cafetería estaba bastante grande y poco concurrida en ese momento, los pocos clientes estaban retirados de su ubicación y al parecer no habían notado su drama.

—Hina, por favor, respira, —Hinata suspiro sonoramente, —ahora dime que ha pasado. Tranquila, por favor no me asustes. Estoy muy lejos de ti.

Hinara razono lo que estaba haciendo, era un sitio público, por Dios… volvió a respirar profundamente, se secó las lágrimas del rostro, sorbió algún moquito que se quería escurrir, (aunque no de una manera muy femenina) e intento hablar de la manera más tranquila posible. —Perdona niño… —suspiro. —De verdad no sé lo que paso… Yo… él… estábamos bien y tranquilos, no sé pues… hablando de tonterías, nada importante…

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces… —carraspeo. —tocamos el tema de la carta, todo iba bien, dijo que le gustaba, emmm no sé, estábamos caminando y un estúpido mimo hizo que me besara.

—¿Te beso? —El tono de Kiba reflejaba su completa confusión… ¿Se gustan, se besan, se pelean? ¿Tan rápido se hicieron novios?

A pesar de que nadie la veía, eso no evito que Hinata se sonrojara al recordar el beso hipnótico de Naruto —Ss... Sí, fuer solo un piquito. No sé qué paso después… de repente estábamos gritándonos cosas, bueno el me grito cosas como que mi carta era estúpida y que Sasori… algo, no me acuerdo que dijo de él y de mi carta… le pregunte para que me hizo venir y él dijo si, ¿para qué viniste?... Yo… yo solo no sé… no sé qué paso.

—… —Después de un silencio de reflexión Kiba (aun sin entender) intento hacerla entrar en razón y calmarla. —Hina, yo tampoco entiendo nada, pero… el me marco, te está buscando… creo que deberías encontrarte con él, tu no conoces por ahí, principalmente por eso…

—Existen los taxis Kiba… —lo interrumpió y esta a su vez fue interrumpida por Kiba.

—Se escucha bastante preocupado, por ti… y también culpable. No sé tal vez aún pueden arreglarse. Dime donde estas.

—En un café, pero Kiba… Yo no quiero verlo ya… no entiendo que paso hace rato pero me quedo claro que entre nosotros no hay nada, más que confusión y cosas raras sin sentido ni dirección. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Veré si puedo adelantar mi regreso.

—¿Dónde estás Hina? Dímelo, y no seas tan cerrada, mira… —suspiro exasperado. —Termina de hablar las cosas con él. Al final esto también era algo que habíamos contemplado ¿no? El que no haya romance, no quiere decir que se deba terminar su amistad…

—Tampoco hay amistad Kiba… y no sé cómo se llama este lugar, solo entre… no estoy lejos de donde me separe de él, no creo perderme, no te preocupes por mi ¿sí?

»Mira voy a salir de esta, como siempre salgo de todo.

—… Hina…

—Estoy, bien en serio, hablamos al rato que regrese al Hotel, o que sepa que hare ¿vale? Te quiero Kiba, gracias. —Colgó la llamada y continúo contemplando su taza de café aún sin tocar.

O

Naruto continuaba en la plaza donde se había separado de Hinata, esperando paciente la llama de Kiba. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. —¿Kiba? —respondió apurado.

—Naruto, antes de que te diga cualquier cosa del paradero de Hinata, tienes que decirme que pasa con ella.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Para qué demonios hiciste que te fuera a ver? ¿Qué pretendes?

—No tengo por qué responderte nada de eso. Los asuntos de Hinata y míos son solo de nosotros.

—Ok, entonces suerte con tu búsqueda…

—Noo, Kiba no, oye, no me puedes condicionar así.

—Puedo y lo he hecho Naruto, ahora habla.

—¡Maldita sea Kiba!

—…

El silencio de Kiba solo le indico que no le quedaba de otra más que desembuchar. —Ok, mira, Hinata me envió una carta, tal vez lo sabes también… —dijo a modo de reproche.

—… El que debe hablar eres tú no yo.

Naruto rodo los ojos y continuo —ok, amm bueno, Hinata dijo estar enamorada de mí, vino a que habláramos de eso, aun no lo hablamos, la conversación se desvió porque… parece que le molesto que la besara…

»Bueno, el asunto es que, me molesto que le enojara… ¿Qué quieres que diga? Dice que me ama y después me batea por un mísero beso.

—¿Le dijiste eso?

—¿Qué?

—Eso… que era un mísero beso.

—Sss… No. Algo así, la verdad ya no lo recuerdo.

—Tsk idiota…

Después de un resoplo de indignación y resignación, haciendo caso omiso del insulto y con la ferviente intención de terminar esa conversación pronto para encontrar a Hinata, arreglar su embrollo y por una vez definir qué demonios pasa por la cabeza de la Hyuuga, Naruto opto por acelerar el proceso. —El punto es que la quiero. ¿Eso querías escuchar? ¡La quiero! —grito. —Y no sé qué demonios fue todo lo que pasó, los gritos, los malos entendidos… no sé qué fue todo eso, pero definitivamente, no estuvo en mis planes cuando la invite a venir. Ahora puedes hacer el punto favor de decirme donde se encuentra.

—Supongo que sí, solo que no sé dónde está, no me lo dijo… bueno no exactamente. Dijo que está en una cafetería cerca de ahí, no creo que haya muchas entra a todas.

—¿Gracias? —Le contesto los más sarcásticamente que pudo.

—De nada Naruto, —ignoro su tono, —arregla esto. Ya se han tardado bastante… par de tontos —mascullo al final.

Naruto escucho como Kiba cortaba la llamada y se quedó pensando un momento antes de ir a buscarla.

Al menos en algo había tenido razón el idiota Inuzuca, no había muchas cafeterías, solo 3: Corrió a la primera, era muy pequeña, se asomó por el cristal, ahí no estaba. Justo por dónde había corrido había una más, que de hecho le gustaba bastante, era grande, era más bien una biblioteca recreativa. Siempre que quería un rato solo iba ahí a leer. Llego ahí, y procedió a entrar. Grande fue la sorpresa y el alivio al verla cerca de la caja pagando la cuenta de su consumo.

Naruto siguió parado en la puerta un momento más, salió y espero a lado de la puerta la salida de Hinata.

Hinata salió de la cafetería con la mirada perdida y aun triste. Después de una hora Naruto ya debía haberse ido, o al menos eso pensó ella. Cuando se disponía a levantar la vista para ubicar un taxi, lo único amarillo con lo que se encontró fue el cabello de Naruto. Al principio no lo reconoció. Lo vio fijamente unos segundos, hasta que cayó en cuenta de la realidad a la que se enfrentaría.

—Hola, —hablo Naruto, levantando levemente su palma derecha en modo de saludo, se le veía incómodo y nervioso.

Hinata no quiso estar ahí, se disponía a huir de nuevo. Giro sus talones, pero antes de dar el primer paso, Naruto ya la estaba sosteniendo del hombro.

—No te vayas Hinata, por favor, tenemos que hablar. —La voz de Naruto no llegaba a ser una súplica, pero si lo pedía humildemente y desde el fondo de su corazón (que afortunadamente ya había regresado.)

Al sentir la voz de Naruto tan cerca, la voz de Hinata flaqueo —¿D… de que quieres hablar?

—Yo… quiero aclarar las cosas, entender que paso hace un rato y que ha pasado entre nosotros en este tiempo, yo… yo necesito que me des otra oportunidad. Tú, viniste a eso, a hablar de nosotros, de lo que sentimos. Yo te quiero Hinerd —No pudo evitar usar el apodo con el que siempre la llamaba.

Al escuchar el apelativo con el que fue bautizada por su _amigo_ giro su rostro para verlo por encima de su hombro un poco sonrojada. —Eres un grosero — le dijo haciendo un puchero, que a Naruto se le antojo adorable como toda ella.

El termino de girar el resto de su cuerpo y la atrajo a él para abrazarla. —Perdóname. —le susurro.

Ella se separó un poco. —No te perdono… —Él le sonrió.

—No te pedí perdón por decirte Hinerd.

—Lo sé. — dijo ella regresando a su semblante serio y cauteloso.

—Vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿sí? Hay un lugar que te quiero mostrar, ahí hablaremos. —Regresaron al estacionamiento donde se había quedado el auto de Naruto. Él le abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la salida. No hablaron en el trayecto.

Llegaron a una especie de parque, Naruto se estaciono, y bajo del auto, se disponía a abrir la puerta de Hinata, pero esta ya había bajado.

—Esto está hermoso.

—Sí, lo está, —se llevó una palma a la nuca, como acto reflejo al nerviosismo que lo absorbía. —El país del Viento no se caracteriza por ser muy verde que digamos, este es uno de los pulmones más importantes que tiene, cuando conocí el lugar me encanto, de hecho aquí justo donde estamos ahora es mi parte favorita.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hinata embelesada con la naturaleza que los rodeaba.

Naruto carraspeo, dirigió su vista hacia otro lugar que no fuera a Hinata, a pesar de que esta no lo veía —Porque… —suspiro —aquí me acuerdo mucho a ti…

Hinata salió de su estupefacción de árboles para entrar a otra de Naruto y ojos azules lindos que hacían latir su corazón a mil. ¿Qué había dicho?

—Desde siempre te han gustado los árboles, justo aquí están tus dos favoritos: Jacarandas y Sicomoros…

Hinata lo volteo a ver con ternura —No sabía que superas eso.

—Pues me gustaría decir que no hay cosa que no sepa pero la verdad es que… en casa siempre te ponías loca en primavera porque la ciudad se llenaba de morado por todos lados. Siempre decías «amo las jacarandas» —dijo esto último en un pobre intento de imitación a la voz de Hinata.

Ella sonrió y le golpeo el hombro juguetonamente —Oye, yo no hablo así… —sus ojos brillaban, ese lugar estaba lindísimo.

Naruto subió al cofre de su auto, recargo su espalda en el parabrisas y golpeo el espacio a un lado invitando a Hinata a subir. Ella le dedico una mueca. —Sabes que no alcanzo.

Él se soltó a reír, bajo de un brinco y se colocó frente a ella. Sus miradas se conectaron un momento antes de que el la tomara de la cintura y la subiera al cofre del automóvil (no era que Hinata estuviera muy pequeña, si era bajita pero también, el auto de Naruto no se prestaba mucho para que ella lo abordara así, era un Jeep Wrangler de dos puertas).

Hinata roja como la grana se dispuso a recostarse en el parabrisas en lo que Naruto aparecía del lado opuesto.

Después de un corto silencio Naruto abordo el tema, ya era algo tarde, las seis para ser exactos, el tiempo se los comía vivos, más valía que terminaran con eso de una buena vez. —Bueno, pues aquí estamos.

—Sí, aquí estamos… —respondió ella tímidamente.

Ambos veían el cielo y los colores del atardecer que se mezclaban con nubes y copas de árboles. No hacía frio y Naruto había dejado la música del carro puesta.

 _Oh say say say… Wait... they don't love you like I love you_

Hinata comenzó a tararear inocentemente Maps de los Yeah Yeah Yeahs. Naruto la escucho un momento, en lo que terminaba la melodía.

Después de un largo suspiro por fin Naruto decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos. —Me sorprendió que me escribieras _eso… — soltó._

Hinata se tensó de pies a cabeza, la hora había llegado. —Yo no creí que fuera a escribirte nada al respecto nunca. —admitió triste.

—Bueno, me sorprendió sí, pero también me dio mucho gusto. No sé… fue un impacto muy grande para mi corazón, mi mente, todo… Aun no me creo que haya leído eso de tu parte. Lo leí más de diez veces, de verdad no me lo creía, aun me cuesta un poco no pellizcarme y saber que es real.

Hinata no supo que responder a eso. Por lo que prefirió guardar silencio y dejarlo seguir hablando. Cosa que no pasó por un rato. Por lo que mejor hablo ella.

—Kiba, me insto a escribirte.

Naruto giro completo su rostro para verla, pero ella no le regreso el gesto. Continúo mirando el cielo. ¿O sea que le debía agradecer al Inuzuca idiota? Bueno ya le debía dos…

—Yo… yo, —se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior e intento serenarse jugando con sus dedos. —Es algo que siempre he sentido —Hablo con más seguridad y firmeza. —Solo que, creo que nunca lo pude decir, mmm no, de hecho creo que lo intente decir siempre, solo que se escondía detrás de mis palabras. He sufrido mucho con los desplantes que me has hecho.

»La última vez que fuiste a Konoha, estábamos en un reencuentro por lo de la banda. Que Sasuke me dijera que estabas ahí, fue… fue muy triste. De verdad estaba esperando que me llamaras y me dijeras que nos veíamos pero no lo hiciste.

»La última vez, que me dejaste planta, porque sí, fue un plantón… dijiste que a la siguiente que vinieras ahora si nos veríamos... hmp, siempre dices así pero no nos vemos nunca.

—… —Naruto la escucho en silencio, aun la veía con atención: su cara tenía un pequeño ceño fruncido y algunas lágrimas empezaban a colmar sus ojos perla, haciéndolos más brillantes de lo normal, pero era un brillo melancólico, atormentado, lleno de frustración. Al notar esto, sintió que su corazón se hacía pequeño y un sentimiento de culpa empezó a inundarlo, ¿Cómo pudo haber evitado tanto tiempo a esta criatura que quería tanto?

—Pensé en llamarte ese día, o llegar de sorpresa a tu casa otra vez, pero al final no me anime, si tú no me llamabas a mí era porque no querías verme. Eso me dolía mucho… —Sonrió ligeramente, como rememorando algo agradable —Kiba, que es quien me soporta la mayoría de las veces en las que mis debrayes mentales están a tope, me dijo: «Hinata, no vas a obtener nada si no lo pides. Si lo pides y no lo obtienes entonces… tal vez nunca valió la pena. Pero debes estar consiente de algo, algo muy muy importante: NADIE PUEDE HACERTE ESPERAR MÁS QUE TU MISMA»

»Me convenció de decirte lo que sentía, y así salió esa carta… —rio nerviosa de nuevo. —Sentía que moría tres segundos después de enviarla, y tú tardaste mucho en dar señales de vida. —Dijo en tono acusatorio.

—¡Pero respondí! —se apresuró a responder. Por primera vez Hinata lo vio de reojo.

—Sí, respondiste… —Contesto como si tal cosa no hiciera que su corazón se pusiera a bailar de alegría.

—Pfff perdóname… —agrego abatido.

—¿El qué? —pregunto con un deje de extrañeza.

—Por haberme portado así en estos últimos emmm ¿tiempos? He sido un completo idiota. La verdad es que, bueno creo que sin que lo acepte en voz alta, ha quedado claro que te he estado evitando con todas las fuerzas que tengo. —Regreso su mirada al cielo que ya tenía tintes nocturnos.

—¿Y por qué lo hiciste? —Por fin, una de las mil incógnitas de la vida de Hinata iba a ser resuelta. Su voz denotaba angustia pero también impaciencia, ya estaba bueno de calmitas por su parte y silencios por la parte de Naruto.

—Eso ha sido, porque… —suspiro derrotado. Acción que tenso de nueva cuenta a una Hinata más tranquila. —Tú… —volvió a suspirar y trago duro antes de seguir. —Tú me… yo… desde siempre… yo. ¡Demonios sí que es difícil esto!

»Yo, tu… tú también me gustas. También, estoy enamorado de ti.

Ahora si Hinata estaba hecha una tabla. Ok, definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba. El silencio reino la situación de nuevo, el momento, su momento se vio envuelto y absorbido por los acordes de Duran Duran con What Happens Tomorrow. Al fin Hinata recupero la voz e intento hablar.

—No lo entiendo. —De verdad, no entendía nada. Como estaba enamorado de ella, por eso la evitaba. ¿Qué tipo de lógica es esa?

—Sí, acepto que es un poco contradictorio…

—¿Un poco? —Lo interrumpió —yo diría que es bastante, mucho, demasiado contradictorio y aun así me quedo corta. —el escepticismo envolvía su voz aguda. La inseguridad se adhería a su alma, sintió que habían vivido en una realidad alterna a la suya o que había viajado a una dimensión desconocida en la que el mundo del revés era algo considerado correcto.

—No sé qué decirte… tenia lógica para mí. —empezó a reír ligeramente. —Jee, ¿sabías que tú le gustabas a Sasuke?

—¿Qué?... ¡Noo!, no lo creo…

—Bueno, lo creas o no así era, lo gracioso es que siempre pensé que había sido muy estúpido al intentar atraerte repeliéndote, y ahora veo que justo hice algo parecido. Solo que yo no tenía intención de atraerte. Bueno a veces sí. Es difícil de explicar.

»Desde que te conocí las cosas entre nosotros no eran comunes. Me refiero a que tú eras… muy rara, de verdad. La primera vez que te vi. —suspiro de nuevo. —Pensé que eras súper bonita, aun lo pienso, eres muy muy bonita. —Hinata se sonrojo muchísimo y evito a toda costa separar sus ojos del firmamento. —Fue el primer día de clases antes de que nos separaran en grupos y te vi sola, temblando de frio, abrazándote… quise ir a hacerlo por ti. Afortunadamente me contuve. —Volvió a reír. —¿Eso no lo sabias verdad?

—No —dijo curiosa y riendo también aunque con algo de vergüenza.

—Cuando hablamos por primera vez, dije ¡Dios! Ábrele los ojos a esta chica. —soltó una carcajada. —¡Aun no me explico la cara de guacala que pusiste cuando te fui a hablar!

—¡No puse cara de guacala!

—¡Claro que sí! Y ahí andabas viendo a ese tonto de Haku… —hizo una mueca de disgusto y ademanes de estar a punto de vomitar. Seguido de una risa grande, fresca y natural. La típica risa de Naruto.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo a ese tal Haku… no inventes cosas. —Claro que lo recordaba, pero no iba a aceptar que hubiera visto a ese chico antes que a Naruto… gracias al cielo su perspectiva había cambiado, aun no entendía que le había visto a ese chico de cabello más largo que el suyo.

—Bueno tú no lo recuerdas, pero yo sí, ¿Qué piensas que sentí cuando no dejabas de verlo y yo estaba como idiota ahí parado esperando que me pelaras? —hizo un puchero y sus ojitos revelaban verdadera frustración. —Bueno, al menos me viste después, y ese Haku se cambió de escuela, si no, no sé qué habría hecho… —comenzó a darse ligeros tirones de cabello, reflejando aún más su frustración.

»Nos hicimos amigos. —dijo algo inseguro. —-Fuimos amigos, —termino de decir con mayor seguridad. —Tú, eras para mi súper importante. Tu sonrisa… Maldita sea, nada en la vida me ha llenado tanto como las sonrisas que me dabas. Me volví adicto completamente, quería estar a tu alrededor todo el tiempo y hacer algo para que me sonrieras a todas horas. —Su principal idea no fue sonar cursi y necesitado, pero su corazón no le hacía mucho caso a la razón. «Ustedes ya tuvieron su oportunidad, ahora me toca a mí.» Menudo corazón arrogante. ¡Je!

Hinata echaba humo por los oídos de tanta información revelada, pero su incógnita seguía sin ser resuelta. —Sigo sin entender nada Naruto. —Hablo con clama aunque su corazón estaba perdido entre tantos bombeos. —De hecho en la prepa también te alejaste de mí. —dijo con dolor.

Oh, oh, había llegado el momento que Naruto no quería que llegara. —Creo que no vamos a avanzar mucho en la conversación si seguimos así, con esto del pasado, enfoquémonos en el presente. —intento salir por la tangente.

—No, —el tono determinado de Hinata salió para quedarse. —Yo, de verdad necesito todas las piezas del rompecabezas esta vez. Dímelo. —le exigió.

—Hinata, tu sabes lo idiota que soy, no hay razón para quedarnos mucho en este tema.

—Solo dilo.

—Pfff… amm ok bueno… la verdad no es _algo_ precisamente de la prepa, creo que ha sido la historia de mi vida desde que me di cuenta de que quería estar contigo.

Hinata se sonrojo pero no dijo nada. Ambos estaban sin verse, mirando el cielo y las estrellas brillando lejanas, como si estuvieran hablando el uno con el otro a una distancia enorme, cuando la realidad era, que se interponían entre ellos solo veinte centímetros de distancia. La única parte de su anatomía que se movía era su boca y en algunas ocasiones sus manos. En el caso de Naruto, jaloneando su cabello y rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza y Hinata haciendo círculos imaginarios con sus pulgares.

—Los primero años tuve dos que tres noviecillas, supongo que lo recuerdas, nada importante. Pero a partir del tercer año no anduve con nadie. ¿Lo supiste? De hecho casi a finales de segundo yo ya no pude estar con nadie. Solo tenía ojos para ti.

Hizo una pausa, tal vez esperando que ella dijera algo, cosa que no sucedió. —Empecé idear planes para decírtelo, —siguió él, —pero nunca pude. Fui un completo cobarde. Y tú no me ayudabas en nada. Siempre que estábamos juntos no me dabas ninguna señal. Hablabas de lo guapo que era alguien de otro grupo o de algún tipo lindo que te mando alguna carta, o del tipo ese de la banda que siempre estaba contigo.

—¿Quién?

—Shino…

—Pero Shino es gay…

—Hinata eso es irrelevante, el asunto es que parecía que veías a todos menos a mí. En tu carta pones: —busco algo en el bolcito del pantalón y lo saco. Era la carta de Hinata impresa… ups eran varias hojas… empezó a pasar de una en una hasta que encontró el extracto que necesitaba —Ah sí, aquí esta: « _mi carta también tenía dos que tres bromitas hacia a ti, pero siempre reflejaban el profundo amor que te guardaba_ ».

»Eso, no es verdad, no me decían nada tampoco.

—Mmm ok acepto que fui un poquito sarcástica cuando escribí eso. —Apenas y se escuchó la respuesta de Hinata, puesto que no dejaba de morderse el labio inferior y sus palabras se amortiguaban por la acción.

—¡Lo ves!, no tenía ni idea de nada. —repuso frustrado. —Cuando te deje de hablar. ¡Por favor no te burles!

»Me dieron celos, tuve un ataque crítico de celos. En ese partido, en todos los partidos, en cualquier cosa que hiciera quería verme bien para ti. Y tu… le echabas porras a Kiba, y a cualquiera menos a mí, hasta a Sasuke le brindabas tus canticos de animadora y yo, por más que corría, por más que te saludara desde el campo, por más que volteaba a verte después de una anotación, te sonreía y agitaba las manos como loco, no me decías ni pio. Creo que ni si quiera aplaudías si metía un gol. —Su tono iba subiendo considerablemente con cada reclamo.

»No sabes lo loco que me ponía, mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas y vueltas. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Por eso te deje de hablar, algo muy en el fondo de mi me decía que tal vez así te caería el veinte de todas las acciones que SOLO TENIA CONTIGO y me buscarías, pero no lo hiciste.

Sonrió con amargura y siguió con lo que parecía un soliloquio. —Me diste una carta el ultimo día que se supone nos íbamos a ver y con ella me venciste por completo. Me escribiste «Se supone que somos amigos, ¿Qué te alejas? Yo te necesito Naruto, eres mi amigo favorito.» Hmp, ¿Mi amigo favorito? ¡No parabas de decir que éramos amigos!, ¡Yo no quería ser solo tu amigo y tú no parabas de instalarme ahí todo el tiempo! Cuando leí eso pensé que tal vez había hecho lo correcto en alejarme porque… Así ya no exponía a mi corazón a toda la ternura que te rodeaba. Me volvía un completo tonto estando contigo.

Hinata casi se quedó sin palabras, jamás se imaginó que Naruto pasara por algo así. Él decía las cosas como si su corazón se estuviera desgarrando pero en el pasado, su semblante serio e inexpresivo no le decía nada. Solo la lastima y la hacía llorar.

—No creas que tú eras muy expresivo en todo eso eh. Tampoco me dabas señales nunca. —Al final hablo. Esa era la verdad, él pudo haber sentido mucho pero demostrado prácticamente nada.

—Claro que si

—Te digo que no, porque es verdad.

—Bueno hoy te di bastantes señales y te fuiste. —la acuso.

—¿Señales?

—¡Dios! Hinata todo el día te he guiñado los ojos. —Grito/chillo.

—¿Qué?

¿Eso que significaba?

Él tomo de nuevo las hojas que contenían la carta y leyó. —«… nunca me diste razón, ni motivo, ni siquiera me guiñaste los ojos…» Lo he hecho hoy, todo el día. Dime que más señales quieres. Te bese también y me gritaste que te molesto.

—¡No!, no grite que me hubiera molestado el beso. Tú lo hiciste como si no fuera nada. ¡Siempre haces eso! —grito llena de frustración viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Naruto se había girado hacia ella cuando escucho como elevaba el tono de voz. Cosa por demás fuera de lugar para Hinata.

—Pensé que eso era lo que debía hacer. —Hinata hizo ademan de bajarse del cofre. —No, no señorita, ¿a dónde crees que vas? ¡No nos vamos a mover de aquí hasta que terminemos! —La tomo de la mano y no la soltó.

—Ok. —Dijo molesta, aunque claro que el rubio tenía razón, ahora estaban quien sabe dónde, lejos de todo y no tenía a donde ir. No le quedaba de otra más que quedarse hasta el final.

—¿Quieres que continúe? —le pregunto bajito.

—Pues claro, no me quiero quedar aquí toda la noche. Alguien gasto mucho en una habitación para mí en un hotel súper lindo.

Sonrió y soltó su mano. —Me daré prisa. Supongo que me saltare a la parte en la que mmm volvimos a estar juntos.

—Sí, esa, ahí te volviste a alejar.

—Bueno… cuando volvimos a hablarnos por correo y esas cosas. Yo empecé a idealizar nuevamente todo aquello de nosotros, pero… tú empezaste a salir con un tipo. Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre. Te veías más que loca por él. Eso me hizo alejarme de nuevo. Dices en _la carta_ que era hiriente en mis correos. Perdón. La verdad es que, estaba tan molesto conmigo por dejar que estuvieras con otro que no fuera yo. ¿Pero que podía decirte? No éramos nada, ni siquiera cuando éramos amigos podría haberte dicho algo. En esos momentos supongo que me desquitaba contigo porque mi corazón ya cargaba con demasiado dolor.

»Dices que nunca te importo que yo tuviera novias, claro que no te importo, yo jamás le di a nadie más atención que a ti, o más importancia. Mi prioridad eras tú, para todo. Tú, en cambio, me botaste por ese. Te vi Hina… tú corazón latía por él. No puedes negarlo.

Tal vez Naruto no estaba consiente realmente de lo que decía, pero tenía razón. Ese chico. El chico del cual estaba hablando: Utakata, había marcado un antes y un después en la vida de ella. Había sido su primer novio de verdad, el primer chico al que vio cómo su futuro. La realidad era que ni siquiera a Naruto lo había visto así.

—El me rompió el corazón. Tú lo arreglaste pero lo volviste a romper después.

—Lo que quiero decir es que… —hizo caso omiso al comentario de Hinata. —Cuando estuviste con ese tipo, yo perdí la esperanza de todo. Estabas muy, muy enamorada de él.

—No lo niego pero tampoco lo afirmo. Lo quise bastante eso es verdad, no quiero decir que lo ame, tal vez no era amor, tal vez solo era mi corazón solitario buscando sentir algo real. Algo diferente. Algo que marcara mi vida en ese momento.

»No sé cómo decirlo, la verdad Utakata, fue muy importante para mí. Pero nunca quise lastimarte. De hecho jamás paso por mi cabeza el que a ti te lastimaría eso. No sabía, no tenía la más remota idea de lo que estás diciendo ahora. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer?... A pesar de ser consciente de que no me querías, ¿quedarme a vestir santos para siempre y ver como tu conocías personas y avanzabas dejándome atrás?

—¿Conociendo personas y avanzado? No he avanzado absolutamente nada. ¡Sigo tan enganchado de ti como el primer día! —grito.

»Ese idiota te hizo daño, te engaño y… yo sentí que me moría. Me gustaría poder protegerte de todo, me arrepentí de haberme alejado. Regrese, estuve contigo. Pero solo fui un conducto para que conocieras a alguien más y de nuevo fuera relegado al segundo plano de tu vida romántica. ¡JA!, que digo segundo plano, nunca ocupe ningún lugar en ella.

—Lo dices como si fuera mi culpa. —Le reprochó.

—¿Entonces de quién es? —volvió a gritar preso del coraje. Una voz dentro de Naruto le grito: TUYA.

—… —

—Perdón… —suspiro. —Supongo que fue culpa de ambos. ¿Eso si puedes aceptarlo?

—Sí, supongo que sí. —Susurro ella.

—El que dijo "Los polos opuestos se atraen" Nunca dijo nada acerca de que se comprendieran. Ese es nuestro caso, creo.

Hinata sonrió tierna y giro su rostro un poco para verlo. —Si polo opuesto, lo que digas…

El la vio también. —¡Dios! Creo que nuestra historia se reduce a: "Ella nunca se lo dijo y el nunca pregunto". —sonrió amargamente.

Para ese momento el estéreo dejaba escuchar Latch de Sam Samith. Hinata tamborileo los dedos en el cofre al ritmo de la canción y volvió a hablar. —Te molesto que llevara a Gaara ese día… —No era pregunta.

—No, no me molesto que lo llevaras ese día. —Ella lo volteo a ver curiosa. —Odie con toda mi alma que lo vieras a él y no a mí. De nuevo. —dijo con semblante derrotado.

—Es que… Naruto… —No supo que más decir.

—Ese es mi… ese es _el_ problema Hinata, es lo que me hace estar tan enojado. Cuando leí tu carta pensé, «Sii, por fin», pero en seguida me dio el bajón. Creo que… siento que he aparecido en tu vida cuando no hay alguien más, y eso hace que me sienta "plato de segunda mesa" —emulo las comillas con sus manos. —No sé cómo expresarlo sin sonar dramático o tonto, pero de verdad me afecta.

»Cuando leí tu carta, lo primero que quise hacer fue correr y decirte "Hinata yo siento justo lo mismo, ven vivamos felices para siempre" pero las cosas no son fáciles para mí, no sé. Es algo que no sale natural. No lo siento así. —Guardo silencio un momento y agrego. —Se terminó lo de Gaara y estuviste saliendo con Juugo…

—¡Él es mi amigo! —se excusó. —Fue el único modo que tenía de saber de ti… Te fuiste sin decirme nada, de no ser por él tal vez aún ahora no tendría la más remota idea de lo que pasa en tu vida.

—Ok, —intento no verse afectado por las acusaciones —¿y el muñeco? —contraataco. —El día que fui a la fiesta de tu empresa y lo conocí, no te vi con él, obvio note que te quería, pero jamás espere que terminarías en una relación con él.

—Naruto, no puedes estarme reprochando las relaciones que he tenido. Debiste decirme algo tú. Ok, yo fui una cobarde y no dije nada pero no me ves aquí reclamando lo que hayas hecho mientras moría de amor por ti.

El rubio saco de nueva cuenta la carta y empezó a leer: —«Y así volvemos a Ryūzetsu, no me explico cómo es que con ella hasta al cine vas.»

Hinata casi dio un brinco de indignación y repuso —¡Oye! No puedes usar mi carta en mi contra, a parte… No andas, ni anduviste con ella ¿o sí? —Termino la pregunta en voz baja e insegura.

—No, claro que no, es… mi amiga. —La realidad era que todas las veces que se había visto con ella, habían sido con la intención de saber de Hinata, tal vez su relación con ella, era la misma que la de Juugo y la pelinegra.

—¡Yo también!

—Ya hablamos de eso Hinata. A aparte nunca, NUNCA me has visto decirle a nadie, absolutamente a NADIE que la quiero, mucho menos que la amo. ¡Eso solo te lo he dicho a ti! En cambio tú, amaste al muñecaso un buen rato ¿no? Y… ahora que se quiere "enseriar" —de nuevo emulo las comillas e hizo una voz aguda. —sales con que me estas esperando. Eso de verdad, no quiero que sea así, pero pasa. Me provoca risa. Jamás me has esperado.

La cara de ofendida de Hinata lo decía todo. —¿Qué se supone que signifique eso?

—Justo lo que acabo de decir. No puedes decir que me has esperado y al mismo tiempo estar con alguien completamente enamorada de él.

—Naruto tú no sabes nada de las relaciones que he tenido ni de mis sentimientos hacia nadie. Aparte no creo que tú hayas hecho celibato durante todo este tiempo. —se cruzó de brazos molesta.

—No he tenido nada serio. Lo sabes. Te lo he dicho bastantes veces.

—Ok, serio o no has estado con más personas. Ambos lo hemos hecho. ¿Qué quieres que diga? No pensé que tuviera de defenderme de vivir mi vida. —El tono se prestaba más al sarcasmo que a cualquier otro tipo de expresión. Naruto había olvidado que Hinata enojada era alguien de temer, y nunca soltaba prenda, mucho menos cuando juzgaban su modo de actuar, tenía la idea fiel de que su vida le pertenecía solo a ella. —Como sea… Ya no estoy con él… y antes de que digas cualquier cosa, termine con eso antes de que respondieras o de saber si quiera si tú me corresponderías. Aun ahora, no tengo idea de que camino está tomando esta conversación. Y no me voy a disculpar de nada, si es lo que esperas. —concluyo determinada.

¿Esperaba una disculpa? Mmm, tal vez si, aunque su conciencia le decía que no era una buena idea decir eso. —Nooo, claro que no espero que te disculpes. —musito casi inaudible, como convenciéndose a sí mismo de que no era eso lo que necesitaba. De pronto su tono cambio a uno más brusco. —Pero si esperaba que me dijeras que mueres por mí como yo por ti… aunque supongo que eso no es posible…

—Claro que no es posible… —lo interrumpió bruscamente. —Yo te quiero muchísimo más que tú. Yo estoy aquí, yo escribí la carta, yo hice que diéramos un paso que nos ha tomado años.

Era cierto. De repente Naruto vio todo con una luz nueva. Era verdad. Ella estaba ahí, ella había escrito _la carta_ que podría o no cambiar sus vidas para siempre. —Vale pues no te disculpes entonces. —Termino de decir.

—Discúlpate tú, por ser tan tonto.

—¡PERDONAME! —Junto sus palmas a modo de rezo y giro a verla con la cara en un puchero.

Ella le sonrió. —Créeme que… —repuso más calmada después de ver el gesto tierno y juguetón de Naruto —me encantaría que las cosas hubieran transcurrido de un modo distinto. Me encantaría hablar contigo y decirte las cosas de una manera diferente, más abierta, más sincera… Pero no puedo… —Hizo una pausa para ver el cielo de nueva cuenta. —Es difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas cuando lo único que quiero es abrazarte. —admitió sonrojada e inclinando un poco la cabeza a manera de rendición.

El corazón de Naruto se aceleró, su comentario lo lleno de una calma cálida y placentera. Con eso, definitivamente le gano. —Si eso te va a ayudar a pensar, ven a mis brazos pequeña saltamontes. —Dijo con un lindo sonrojo en su rostro poco común en él.

Hinata no hizo ademan de moverse por lo que él la tomo de la mano y la jalo, mientras él se acercaba un poco, la recostó en su pecho y coloco su brazo alrededor de su cintura, ella se aferró a sus brazos y entero su cara en su pecho. Así estuvieron un momento más. De fondo sonaba "Do I Wanna Know" de los Arctic Monkeys. _—Maybe I'm too busy being yours To fall for somebody new…_ (Quizás estoy demasiado ocupado siendo tuyo,  
como para enamorarme de alguien nuevo) —canto Naruto en un susurro al oído de la pelinegra. Ella solo sonrió contra su pecho. Por primera vez en años llena de paz.

Después de un rato más ella volvió a hablar, ya se había alejado algo de él, solo lo necesario para seguir viendo el cielo. —De verdad te he extrañado mucho… ¿sabes que ha sido lo peor de todo?

—mmmh —hizo un ruido indicándole que le ponía atención.

—Lo peor eran los días en los que me hablabas, cuando me enviabas algún mensaje por whats o Facebook, yo contestaba enseguida, sorprendida de que fueras tu quien hablara, emocionada a mil, y con el corazón loco de alegría, Pero me mataba la espera, para tu respuesta… —suspiro —hmp después de que el chat me indicaba que el mensaje te había llegado, contaba los segundos para que lo vieras y después de que el mismo chat me indicaba que lo habías visto, moría cada segundo que tardabas en responder.

»Deseaba que me dijeras que me habías extrañado, que habías visto algo y te habías acordado de mí, que habías soñado conmigo o simplemente que tenías una duda de cualquier cosa, que solo querías saber que estuviera bien. Era una tortura total. Cada día yo me resistía a escribirte, a llamarte, porque… lo único que recibía de ti eran evasivas.

«Pero cuando tú me llamabas, quería alargar lo más posible la conversación, preguntarte lo que sea, y que tu tuvieras miles de cosas que decirme. Y mientras yo pensaba en todo eso, en como retenerte en el chat, en cómo seguir con mi vida, en cómo conseguir que estuvieras a mi lado, llegaba tu respuesta: «Bien Hinerd, ¿qué cuentas?»

Naruto rio un poco y después de recibir un golpe del puño de Hinata se apresuró a decir (aunque no muy convencido) —¡Perdón! —Rio un poco más, carraspeo y se puso serio, regresando al tono sincero y humilde. —No sé cuántas veces debo decirlo para saldar todas las veces que la he regado.

—¿Hinerd? —Dijo con desdén. —En serio te odio…

—Hmp… No te creo, —regresó su tono juguetón —tengo aquí la prueba, —palpo con una mano el bolsillo del pantalón. —de que lo que acabas de decir, no es verdad.

—Aprovechado… —musito bajito la Hyuuga.

Naruto suspiro, abrazo fuertemente a Hinata contra sí, y olisqueo su cabello. —No, Hinata, perdón de verdad, Tienes razón, he sido un cobarde, te he lastimado, he sido un bruto totalmente, y aun así estas aquí, viniste a mí y me dijiste lo que sientes.

»No debí haber dicho nada de los estúpidos con los que has estado. Es solo que, los odio, no lo puedo evitar.

—Bueno yo odio a Sakura… —dijo como si tal cosa.

—Hinata… —El tono de Naruto era de reproche pero juguetón. Le gustaba ver que ella podía morir de celos como él. Significaba eso que estaban en la misma página ¿no? ¡Je! Par de tontos, Kiba tenía razón.

—¡La odio de verdad…!

—Es solo mi amiga.

—Pues ellos solo son nadie, ahora que tú estás aquí.

—No, tú eres la que está aquí. —se rio.

—Tonto, sabes lo que quiero decir.

Volvió a abrazarla fuertemente, era un abrazo de compromiso, un abrazo con el que le intentaba transmitir que no se separarían nunca. —Te necesito Hina, y te he echado muchísimo de menos.

Naruto hizo un rápido movimiento, incorporo a Hinata de su abrazo, de un brinco bajo del cofre del Jeep y jalo de ella para acercarla al borde del mismo. —Hinata quiero hacer esto bien.

—¿Eh? —Ella aún no se recuperaba de los movimientos tan rápidos.

La tomo de las manos y la miro directo a los ojos. —Hinata, yo te quiero, de verdad. —Ella lo miraba perpleja. ¿Qué era _hacerlo_ bien? —En verdad, quiero que esto, —soltó sus manos para señalarla a ella y enseguida a él —dure. No quiero que sea algo momentáneo, no quiero que mañana que regreses a Konoha esto quede como un recuerdo de algo bizarro que sucedió, y pienses que solo lo soñaste o peor aún sea yo quien lo piense.

»Quiero que por fin algo nos salga bien. —Marco con mucho énfasis el "bien" —que no solo nos quede este instante y luego todo desaparezca. No quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida. ¡Quiero que te quedes! ¡QUE NOS QUEDEMOS! —elevo su grito al cielo. —Que superemos cualquier barrera, que me quieras tanto como yo te quiero a ti, que encontremos la forma de estar y mantenernos unidos infinitamente. —La emoción del rubio le llego a los ojos a la pelinegra que ya empezaba a tener fuga en uno de ellos.

»Quiero que seamos felices juntos. —volvió a unir sus manos. —quiero saber todo de ti, y que sepas todo de mí, quiero que seamos amigos. —Hinata casi se cae de lado al escucharlo. ¿No había pataleado y berreado por haberle dicho que eran amigos? —… cómplices, amantes, quiero que seamos todo. —Concluyo Naruto juntando su frente a la de ella.

Hinata se limitó a sonreír e intentar contener sus lágrimas. Las palabras de Naruto no solo la conmovían, le acariciaban el alma y la hacían sentir la completamente viva. Plena.

—Eres la chica más estremecedora, extraña y hermosa que he conocido. —No pudo evitar reír al decir "extraña" verdaderamente lo era. —El estar contigo en este momento, después de los eventos que nos han sucedido desde la carta o mejor dicho desde que nos conocimos, me hace sentir que la espera valió la pena. Quiero que estemos juntos, —enfatizo, —a partir de ahora.

»Estoy seguro de que tendremos tiempos difíciles, disputas, desacuerdos y al menos de mi parte bastantes celos y miedo. Tal vez a mitad del camino ambos queramos correr y salir de "esto" —le dio un apretón a sus manos unidas —a como dé lugar. Pero si no te pido que seas mi novia en este mismo momento, me arrepentiré todos los días de mi vida. Ya no puedo esperar más. Te amo, desde que te conocí, no ha habido nadie más ante mis ojos que tú. —Tal vez noto un deje de desconfianza en Hinata puesto que quiso reafirmar lo que acaba de decir. —Lo sé, estoy seguro, tú eres la única para mí, para siempre. Lo supe el primer día que te vi, lo confirme la primera vez que hablamos, no he tenido ni una sola duda en once años de que algo cambie para mi corazón. Por favor, Hinata, sé mi novia.

Hinata se perdió en los ojos de Naruto, azules y brillantes. Hermosos. Sonrió tenuemente. —Naruto, ahora lo veo…

—¿Qué ves? —pregunto inseguro. ¿No debería ser este el momento de un «SIIII, QUIERO SER TU NOVIA»?

—Todo este tiempo he estado enamorada de alguien imaginario —La cara de Naruto se desencajo. —No puedo seguir así, No puedo querer a alguien que solo está en mi cabeza y no en mi vida. Todo el día lo estuve pensando. Tu y yo, —dijo señalándolos. —somos unas personas diferentes a los niños que fuimos en la preparatoria.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Su tono seguía siendo inseguro, sentía como se iba encogiendo con cada palabra de Hinata. ¿Trababa de decirle que ya había despertado? ¿Qué no lo quería como había dicho?

—Yo ame demasiado al Naruto del pasado, o mejor dicho mi yo del pasado lo amo muchísimo. Ahora somos personas nuevas que comparten historia en común. No me importa lo que ha sido de nuestras vidas en el pasado, ni el que nos haya llevado tanto tiempo al llegar hasta aquí. Todo ese camino nos hizo ser quienes somos ahora.

»Hoy, es un nuevo día y has llegado a mi corazón como si fuera la primera vez. Me he vuelto a enamorar de ti. A partir de hoy voy a caminar a lado tuyo, y voy a disfrutar del trayecto, lo más que pueda. —Bajo su rostro, y volvió a elevarlo para encontrar una cara rubia con un signo de interrogación en cada diamante azul. —Supongo que… ya somos novios.

—¿Novios? —El entrecejo de Naruto estaba muy concentrado —¿Eso fue un sí? —Pregunto aún inseguro. Inseguridad que se borró al ver la enorme sonrisa que le regalaba una Hinata que afirmaba con la cabeza. —Hinata casi muero de un infarto diez veces en lo que terminaste de hablar. De hecho casi no entendí lo que dijiste. —Expreso dramáticamente.

Hinata lo miro con recelo. Inmediatamente el rubio sonrió y se dio cuenta de nuevo que él le jugaba una broma.

—No es verdad, —se apresuró a decir riendo. —Escuche y entendí todo. Pero pudiste haber sido más concisa. —Hinata se cruzó de brazos indicándole su molestia. Esto no evito que Naruto volviera a reír. En seguida la abrazo fuerte y se la llevó consigo para dar un par de vueltas antes de colocarla en el piso, pero sin soltarla.

—Bueno linda novia, estoy más que satisfecho con lo que ha pasado, pero aún nos hace falta algo… —movió sus cejas de manera divertida y coqueta.

—¿Qué podría ser? —pregunto Hinata llevándose su mano al mentón pensativamente.

—Esto. —Dijo Naruto uniendo sus labios en un beso, tierno, dulce, necesitado. Un beso que había esperado once años para lograrse.

Sus labios empezaron a moverse lentamente. Ambos intentaban asegurar al otro que no había nadie más, que las cosas iría viento en popa, que jamás se separarían de nuevo.

Se alejaron poco después. Naruto le lleno la cara de besos, estaba completamente feliz, no recordaba un día en el que hubiera sido más feliz en su vida. Hinata intentaba responder con el mismo énfasis, pero el rubio le ganaba considerablemente, lo abrazo fuerte, para que no se escapara de sus manos. Aún tenía miedo, (ambos lo tenían).

Lo que fuera que pasara lo iban a resolver juntos, lo que viniera se enfrentaría a un dúo inseparable.

Después de un largo rato de abrazos, besos, caricias y más palabras cursis y lindas, Naruto decidió que tal vez ya estaba bueno de naturaleza. —¿Tal vez quieras ir a cenar? —Pregunto Naruto aún muy cerca de sus labios.

Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados pero el sintió cuando ella sonrió y viceversa.

—mmm ¿de cenar? —Pregunto divertida. —No, de lo que tengo ganas es de un helado y de muchos besos.

—Está de suerte señorita, ese deseo, se lo puedo conceder. —le beso la nariz. —Permítame escoltarla a su carruaje…

Ella rio. Sonrieron y se encaminaron de regreso al centro de la ciudad.


	7. Así de fácil

**CAPITULO 7**

 **ASÍ DE FACIL**

Ya, ya, tranquilos, sé que quieren saber lo que sucedió.

Les contare. Pero solo los detalles que puede comentar un caballero. ¡Je!

El sábado me convertí en el hombre más feliz del universo, tengo a la novia, más bella que pueda existir,

Sí, exactamente, Hinata y yo por fin estamos juntos.

¡Eso chócalas! ¡chócalas tú también!

La conversación tenía cabida en la cafetería de la empresa, Omoi y Bee lo veía con semblante divertido. Naruto normalmente estaba de buen humor, pero hoy desbordaba felicidad.

—Genial Naruto y ¿cómo fue? —Pregunto Omoi siguiendo el juego del rubio.

—Bueno pues… la verdad les contaría, pero justo ahora tengo cosas que hacer… nos reunimos más tarde… —dijo y se despidió de ellos rápidamente, haciendo caso omiso a las protestas y parloteos de sus compañeros.

Llego a su oficina, Respiro profundamente y encendió el radio. Su chica estaba por empezar su programa, si antes no se lo perdía ahora menos lo haría verdad.

El sábado había sido el día más feliz para él, pero si le preguntaban, y él se dignaba a ser sincero, esa felicidad desbordante del día de hoy, era más que otra cosa una fachada. ¿Por qué? Fácil: porque… por muy su novia que fuera ahora, estaba a muchísimos kilómetros de distancia, y aunque habían hablado al respecto, de la relación a distancia y verse al menos una vez cada dos meses, (por las diferentes responsabilidades y funciones que tenía cada uno en su vida diaria), se sentía agonizante. Antes la extrañaba si, y ahora que estaban "juntos" era peor.

O

—Buen día chicos, soy Hinata y ustedes escuchan Hyuuga´s rules. Quisiera antes que nada comentarles, el fin de semana estuve en el País del Viento. Que linda gente habita por allá, les mando un saludo y un beso grande. —evidentemente, solo mandaba saludos y besos a Naruto, la única persona que habitaba el País del Viento con la que estuvo el fin de semana. —Bueno hoy tengo un plan, si es que mi linda productora acepta jiji. —Vio de reojo a Rin que se encontraba en los controles con Obito, esta le regreso la mirada recelosa. —Hoy agregaremos una nueva sección, ¡Sí!, una sección llamada "La canción del día" —comenzó a reír nerviosa, esperando la aprobación de Rin para proseguir.

Rin termino accediendo, aunque no muy convencida. Hinata retomo rápidamente.

—Ok, la dinámica es la siguiente. Me escriben en twitter y juntos decidimos que canción poner, con ella despediremos el programa, peroooo… debe tener cierta palabra en específico. ¿Oki?, ¿ha quedado claro queridos radioescuchas?... Espero que sí, si no este día nos servirá de práctica. La palabra de hoy es: "Extrañandote"

O

Naruto escucho la introducción del programa, sabía que ella buscaría la forma de estar con él a la distancia.

Después de su muy esperado nombramiento de noviazgo, se habían retirado directo hacia el hotel, él no le había soltado la mano en todo el trayecto, ni siquiera para cambiar la velocidad del coche. Hasta la había hecho bajarse de su lado, para no tener que soltarla. Quería sentirla, todo el tiempo posible. En unas horas se dirían adiós de nuevo.

Por más que intento no pensar en eso, fracasaba estrepitosamente. Estuvieron en la habitación de Hinata haciéndose cariñitos y comiendo helado, que era lo único que quería la pelinegra. Después de hablar y hablar, no hicieron otra cosa más que dormir un rato, no supo en que momento paso, pero se habían quedado dormidos y abrazados sobre la cama, él no la soltó ni en sueños.

Al despertar, la vio aun sobre su brazo, inclinada un poco en su pecho. Se veía lindísima, tranquila, respirando acompasadamente. No se movió, no quería despertarla. Casi se sentía Luis Miguel pidiéndole al reloj que dejara de marcar las horas… Dios, que cursi se estaba poniendo, pero de verdad, solo pensaba en esa canción.

Finalmente, despertó la bella durmiente y el sintió que todo se le iba abajo.

O

Después de concluir el programa Hinata se sentía feliz, aunque extrañaba a Naruto. ¿Qué pasaba si lo bombardeaba con mensajes?, ¿pensaría que era una intensa? el día anterior habían hablado hasta tarde por teléfono después de su llegada a casa.

Ok, un mensajito no le hacía daño a nadie ¿no? ¡A la carga! Pensó.

Tomo su celular, lo desbloqueo y justo se encontraba buscando su contacto, cuando Chazz… el rubio ya le había ganado:

 _Hinaaaaa… Hola hermosa novia… ¿Cómo estás? ¡Te escuche!... Te extraño, extráñame tú también por favor. N 02:04 pm_

Ni lo pensó, cuando sus dedos ya estaban escribiendo una respuesta:

 _Naruto . Te extraño muchísimo, demasiado, harto, harto, harto… H 02:06_

O

Al llegar la noche Naruto, estaba peor que león enjaulado. Tal vez debió haber respondido el mensaje… No, mejor así, lo último que quería era arruinar su noviazgo por ser un maniático de los mensajes de texto.

O

Hinata se encontraba más tranquila, claro que lo extrañaba y quería hablar con él, pero también era cierto que estaba muy acostumbrada al Naruto que casi no la llamaba, ahora eran Novios, y él ya le había brindado demasiados momentos lindos y tiernos. Esperaría a llegar a su casa para llamarle. Como habían quedado.

Su día fue especialmente activo. Había ido a trabajar a la estación, a ver a su mamá para contarle las nuevas buenas, y a Kiba obviamente también lo vio. Este casi tenía cara de asco al contarle las palabras que le había dedicado Naruto pero estaba feliz, al igual que ella.

Jamás se cansaría de agradecerle, el haberla (casi) obligado a escribir esa carta.

Entro corriendo a su casa. Aventó su bolsa al sillón, entro a su habitación, se sentó correctamente en su cama. Tomo el teléfono y con toda la calma del mundo se dispuso a marcar.

El teléfono ni siquiera había sonado una vez, y ya tenía una respuesta del otro lado… —Hinata… —el tono de Naruto era abatido, Hinata se preocupó inmediatamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —su voz reflejaba la angustia y el miedo que le ocasionaba escuchar a su hiperactivo novio así.

—¡Je!, perdón, no quería preocuparte, es solo que… —hizo una pausa, que solo angustió más a la Hyuuga. —No quiero que pienses que soy un exagerado, pero… he tenido el día más largo de mi vida.

—¿Mucho trabajo? —pregunto inocentemente.

Se escuchó la risa de él. —No, en realidad casi no hice nada en todo el día, no pude… no me concentre nunca…

Hinata empezaba a intuir y desear oír lo que venía. —¿Por qué? —Pregunto.

—Solo he podido pensar en ti, en lo bonita que eres, —dijo soñador —y lo lejos que estas. —termino en un susurro lastimero. Hizo una pausa nuevamente. —No quiero espantarte, pero si por mi hubiera sido habría estado escribiéndote todo el día. Necesito más contacto, no sé, he sufrido bastante hoy. No quiero pensar en lo que podría ser de mi mañana, o la semana que viene. Estoy hecho un lio. —concluyo.

Hinata mordía su labio fuertemente, lo que le decía Naruto era realmente inesperado, ella había estado más tranquila, si lo extrañaba, pero igual, su corazón estaba tranquilo al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y ahora estaban juntos. Pero escuchar la tortuosa situación que le planteaba, la hacía sentir muy conmovida, y de ser posible, más enamorada aun. No pensó que el fuera a estar así. De hecho, considero que para él la distancia sería algo extremadamente fácil de manejar, finalmente, él siempre se había alejado ¿no? —¿Y por qué no me escribiste? —le pregunto tiernamente. Casi como si se lo preguntara a un pequeño.

El suspiro de Naruto, se escuchó profundo y pesado. —No quería atosigarte, ni quitarte el tiempo… —contesto entre dientes.

Ella sonrió aunque él no la veía. —Bueno pues mañana, háblame, escríbeme, haz lo que necesites hacer ¿vale? Yo no me asustare ni nada. Siempre tendré tiempo para ti. Lo prometo.

—¿Estas segura? —Le pregunto con cautela.

—Claro. Yo también lo hare. ¿Sí? Y si por alguna razón, estamos verdaderamente ocupados, solo responderemos con emojis —comenzó a reír.

El la acompaño en su risa. Al tranquilizarse dijo. —Ahora que te escuchó siento que respirar es más fácil. —Se quedaron en un cómodo silencio. No lo sabían pero en algún momento de la conversación ambos habían caído en su respectiva cama. —Hina, —retomo —te extraño, creo que te extraño más ahora que estamos juntos. Necesito besarte y sentirte cerca de mí.

Hinata se derritió en su cama. No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía y ni para responderle.

—¿Sería posible que vinieras a vivir aquí, e hicieras tu programa a distancia? —Ella no supo si lo preguntaba en broma o de verdad. Pero contesto lo que sabía.

—Creo que no me dejaría mi productora. A parte tu no estas de planta ahí, Lo sabes, en cualquier momento pueden reubicarte.

—No entiendo qué demonios hago aquí. Podría volver y ser maestro, ese fue el plan para el final, de cualquier modo.

Hinata comenzó a reír. —Claro que no… siempre quisiste ese trabajo.

—Pero te quiero más a ti de lo que quiero cualquier otra cosa.

Hinata, se sonrojaba y derretía con cada palabra de Naruto. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que alguna vez su rubio cabeza hueca iba a llenarle el corazón, como en ese momento?

Sin previo aviso, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar de sus ojos. No sabía que decir a su novio bello. Y viéndolo a futuro (porque, si, quería un futuro con él, ¿Cómo solucionarían la distancia? Ni casados se aseguraban de estar en el mismo país… —Naruto… también te extraño, encontraremos una solución, solo hay que pensarlo un poco ¿sí? Y ser pacientes.

—Mmh —respondió el entre dientes no muy convencido. La respuesta perfecta habría sido. Naruto ya voy para allá, o ven, nada más importa. Pero bueno, había que ser realista, Hinata amaba su trabajo, el por su parte estaba encantado con el suyo, lo único malo era la distancia. Cómo demonios solucionaban algo así, No estaba en sus manos en realidad.

O

Corrieron los días, bueno solo pasaron, tanto así como correr, la verdad no. Al menos no para Naruto. Cada día se le hacía más largo que el anterior, y eso que la comunicación con Hinata era muy constante, justo como lo habían pactado. Por fin se habían cumplido los casi tres meses que faltaban para tener vacaciones. Llego a Konoha temprano, no le había avisado Hinata de la hora de llegada de su vuelo. Quería sorprenderá, por lo que evitaba el tema todo lo que podía.

Llego a casa de sus papás, pasaba tan poco tiempo en konoha, que no había considerado ni una sola vez comprar o rentar un departamento. Su madre se puso feliz de verlo. El paso como rayo a la ducha, debía arreglarse lo más rápido posible. Escucho el inicio del programa de Hinata y el resto del mismo de camino a la emisora. Al escuchar la cortinilla que cerraba el programa le envió un mensaje.

 _Mi Hina, ¿me puedes mercar? N 02:01 pm_

 _O_

Hinata vio que una pequeña luz comenzaba a parpadear en su móvil, lo cogió y vio el mensaje de Naruto… ni tarde ni perezosa intento llamarle. Aun ni siquiera salía de la cabina, esperaba a que llegara el siguiente locutor. Sasori ingreso, (era el productor de Yahiko). Este la saludo cuando ella ya tenía el celular en la oreja. La situación entre ellos no era específicamente agradable, había cierta incomodidad, pero ante todo eran muy profesiones. Al menos él. Ella intentaba evitarlo casi a toda costa.

—Hey Hina. —La voz chillona y alegre de Naruto la saco de su estado de incomodidad, para meterla en uno de timidez. Un rubor empezó a cubrir sus mejillas, asunto, que no pasó desapercibido para Sasori.

Le hizo una seña a modo de despido al pelirrojo y salió de la cabina, —Naruto…

—Oye… te tengo noticias… ¿Ya mero sales?

—Eh, si, de hecho en eso ando. ¿Llegaras hoy? —pregunto tímidamente.

—Emmm, no lo sé, tal vez si alguien lo desea muchísimo puedo aparecerme por ahí…

—Bueno, estoy segura de que nadie lo desea más que yo… ¿Ya puedes aparecer? —se rio un poquito.

—Mmmm no, no siento que lo desees tanto… —dijo desdeñoso.

—… ¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrártelo?

—Déjame pensar…

O

Mientras mantenía la conversación telefónica con Hinata, Naruro esperaba afuera de la estación a que esta saliera.

—¿Traes auto? —Pregunto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Eeeh sí, —contesto con extrañeza la morocha. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso? —Necesitas que vaya a recogerte… ¿Has llegado ya?

—Ammm bueno pues…

Naruto no sabía que decir, había esperado que saliera caminando por la entrada principal: lo vería, correría a sus brazos y se irían en el auto que llevaba el, ahora tal vez, ella ya había salido por el estacionamiento subterráneo, y él ni en cuenta.

—¿Naruto? —ya llevaba un buen rato callado.

—¡Hinata! —Medio grito, chillo frustrado. —Estoy aquí afuera, quería sorprenderte. ¿¡Ya te fuiste!?

Hinata comenzó a reír entre nerviosa, feliz e incrédula. —¿En dónde estás?

—En la entrada, justo enfrente estacionado.

—…

—¿Hinata?

—…

Más silencio. ¿Se abría desmayado?

Mientras cavilaba y se angustiaba pensando en su Hyuuga totalmente desvanecida y desparramada en alguna parte de las instalaciones de edificio o peor aún en su carro, manejando hacia quien sabe dónde. Esta apareció en la puerta de la emisora, sonrojada, agitada y sudorosa. Se veía bellísima. Salió del auto dejando detrás de sí un portazo y corrió a ella.

Ella corrió a él.

Cuando se alcanzaron colisionaron en un enorme abrazo. Ella prácticamente se colgó de su cuello y el la cargo como si su vida se fuera en ese acto.

Se olieron, se apretujaron, se aseguraron de que todo fuera real. Solo para separarse lo suficiente para intercambiar genes por medio de sus bocas. Naruto parecía desesperado, como si en los labios de Hinata se encontrara el antídoto a un veneno que lo estaba matando. Ella, aunque más calmada, tenía mucha necesidad de él y de saborear hasta el último rincón que podía esconderse tras sus labios.

La necesidad de oxigeno se hizo presente y se separaron para respirar, e intentar conseguir la calma de sus corazones agitados. Naruto comenzó repartir besos en sus ojos, la nariz, ambas mejillas, la comisura de sus labios y de nueva cuenta besitos en sus labios, que ella respondía con todo el amor que había tenido que contener en más de dos meses.

Ella reía y lo seguía abrazando con fuerza, acariciaba su cabello, y sus orejas, lo veía con anhelo, con agradecimiento y con infinito amor.

Naruto, no sabía si era la distancia, o si simplemente siempre había sido así, pero Hinata le parecía, más hermosa que la primera vez que la vio, más hermosa que hace casi tres meses que se habían hecho novios. Esta Hinata, la del presente como diría ella, era la más hermosa de todas. ¿Así sería siempre?

Hinata vio la expresión soñadora de Naruto. Sus ojos azules brillaban de pura dicha. —¿Ves algo que te guste? —le pregunto coqueta.

Naruto saliendo de su estupor, la miro con más dulzura si se podía. Recorrió el contorno de su rostro con el dorso de su mano. —No. —le respondió jugando a ser igual de coqueto que ella. —Veo algo que me encanta…

Hinata se sonrojo y medio se arrepintió de haber preguntado eso, aun no se acostumbrada a este cambio tan radical en su relación. Siempre que lo vio con alguna chica era alguien bastante seco e inexpresivo, la verdad con ella lo era también, solo que se la pasaban jugando y haciéndose bromas mutuamente, pero verlo así en el plan romántico, totalmente cursi y lindo era algo para sorprender. El Naruto del pasado le habría respondido algo como: "Hinerd ¿de qué hablas?"… Definitivamente le encantaba este Naruto. El Naruto del presente.

Como no supo que responder y moría de vergüenza, se escondió en su pecho y lo abrazo fuerte. A él le dio risa, verla tan tímida. Siempre lo fue, pero con él jugaba normalmente y procuraba tener una respuesta más que inteligente y astuta para que él le repelara, La verdad sea dicha, jamás podía ganarle en una guerra de argumentos. —Eres lo más bonito que he visto en toda mi vida, y así rojita y escondiéndote en mi me lo pareces aún más. —Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, (involuntariamente, en realidad Hinata era muy cosquilluda).

Ella medio giro su rostro para ver la cara risueña y enamorada de Naruto. —Cállate… —le dijo jugando y golpeando ligeramente su pecho con uno de sus puñitos.

El rio y volvió a abrazarla.

—¿Bueno ahora que hacemos? —dijo ella cambiando de tema. Más que otra cosa, necesitaba salir un poco de la mirada del rubio. —Te podría hacer un tur, pero ya conoces de sobra aquí. —Se llevó una mano a su mentón y empezó a pensar. —¿Quieres conocer mi casa? ¿Quieres comer? ¿A qué hora llegaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —empezó a atiborrar con tantas preguntas que se quedó sin aliento. Naruto solo sonreía divertido. —No importa me encanta que estés aquí... —Le dijo al final regresando a verlo y besando su cuello que era a donde alcanzaba aún de puntitas. Él era considerablemente alto.

—¡Que pareja de enamorados tan linda! —El comentario los habría hecho sonrojar bajo otras circunstancias. En este caso ambos habían girado su rostro casi mecánicamente. Naruto se tensó en automático y Hinata se sintió demasiado incómoda para responder algo.

—Sasori…

—Muñecaso, —hablo Naruto en un intento de tono jocoso, muy bien logrado a decir verdad.

—Miren, ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Hinata, novia de su amor eterno no correspondido…

—No es «No correspondido», es demasiado correspondido, para que sepas. —Respondió Naruto en tono arrogante, desde el día que había conocido a Sasori, este no le había gradado nada de nada y cuando supo que SU Hinata estaba en una relación con él, casi le da un ataque.

Sasori por su lado siempre había creído que Hinata sentía algo por ese rubio idiota, e intuía que este le correspondía, pero no era algo que le fuera a decir a la chica que quería para él ¿verdad? —Que bien… —dijo lo más desdeñosamente que pudo. —Bueno, que tengan buen día, tor-to-li-tos… —Se retiró sin más.

La burbuja de amor en la que se encontraba Hinata fue totalmente derrumbada, había olvidado por completo que estaba frente a su lugar de trabajo, lo último que quería era exhibirse enfrente de su "ex", que tal que Sasori pensaba que ella había terminado con él solo por Naruto, bueno si había sido por él, pero solo en parte. También era porque no sentía que su relación fuera a ningún lugar, y con o sin Naruto, ella no podía seguir con eso.

Naruto no dejo de ver a Sasori, hasta que este desapareció de su campo de visión. El "muñeco", lo había mirado con cierta malicia. ¿Qué significaba?

Hinata salió antes del trance que él, le dio un tirón de la manga, no habían dejado de abrazarse en ningún momento. —¿Entonces…?

El regreso su mirada a ella, —¿mmm?

—¿Qué quieres hacer? Tengo tiempo libre hasta las cinco. —Extendió su palma, para reafirmar el cinco con sus dedos.

—Emmm… —Naruto intento regresar a su mod anterior. —Lo que tú quieras hacer. —Después de razonar lo dicho por la Hyuuga agrego —¿Qué tienes que hacer a las cinco?

—Tengo que ir a ver a Guren. ¿La recuerdas? Ves que andamos en eso de _nuestra_ "revista". —emulo las comillas.

—Ah sí, —por fin había regresado a su mod anterior. —Es la chica que es más rara que tu… si es que se puede. —dijo bajito.

Eso no evito que Hinata lo escuchara, le golpeo de nuevo a manera de reproche. —Bueno si, no es como si lo pusiera negar. —rio. —Pero bueno si hubiera sabido que llegabas hoy, no habría hecho planes, supuse que llegarías en la noche o mañana temprano.

—Bueno es que te quería dar una sorpresa, —le beso la nariz.

—Pues misión cumplida señor.

Se separaron y Naruto la tomo de la mano, —¿Nos vamos en mi auto? Yo te llevo al rato con Guren si quieres…

—Eh, si no hay problema, puedo recoger el auto después… ¿A dónde vamos? —Pregunto cuando Naruto le abría la puerta.

Él se rio nervioso, —emm bueno, no sé cómo vas a tomar esto, no es como si te fuera a presentar a mis padres, puesto que ya los conoces, pero siempre comemos juntos cuando vengo, y me esperan para eso. ¿Quisieras acompañarme?

Hinata rio, en lo que él rodeaba su Civic azul, —Ellos ya saben que… tu y yo —Naruto se abrochaba en cinturón de seguridad, negó con la cabeza en respuesta a Hinata, en seguida se rio de la misma morocha,

—¡Claro que lo saben Hina!, fue a mi padre al primero que le dije. Raramente todos sabían que estabas loquita por mí.

—¿Disculpa? —Fingió estar ofendida.

—Sí, que cacheteas las banquetas, que mueres por mi….

El tono divertido de Naruto, no le hacía justicia a Hinata por lo que ella se limitó a voltear su rostro hacia la ventana. —Me parece que te voy a ignorar… a partir de ahora.

Naruto rio con ganas. —¿Eso es un «sí, quiero ir a comer con tus papás»?

—Solo si me dices la verdad, —respondió como si nada.

—Bueno, pues la verdad es que si lo saben, ellos y Naruko, obvio Karin también, emm bueno dos compañeros de trabajo, ¡ah! No tres compañeros… y bueno solo ellos, no lo he comentado con nadie más pero poco me falta. Me asegurare en mi tiempo aquí de que lo sepa cada una de las personas que conocemos.

Hinata puso cara de pánico.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto con algo de pánico también, por la reacción de Hianta. —¿Tú no se lo has dicho a nadie?

—Eh, no, bueno si obvio a mi familia, bueno a mi mamá, ella se encargó de decirlo a mi padre y a Hanabi supongo, no estoy muy segura y Kiba obvio se enteró también. Supongo que Sasori ya lo sabe también, pero…

—… —Naruto esperaba la continuación de Hinata. —¿Pero?

—¿Cómo le voy a decir esto a Ryūzetsu?

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Ella está enamorada de ti, soy la peor amiga del mundo. ¿Cómo demonios le diré? Ella ni siquiera sabía que me gustabas.

—Emm —Naruto curvo una ceja. —Ella si lo sabía…

—¿Cómo? —Hinata sintió que algo le golpeaba el estómago.

—Sí, ella lo sabía, o al menos eso me dijo. Una vez, hablábamos por chat y me pregunto si yo tenía novia o salía con alguien, le dije que no, después me pregunto que si me quedaría solo para siempre, —empezó a reír… —me dijo que me quedaría solo, que ya estaba viejo y se me pasaría la vida, —le dije que así quería que fuera. —Después me pregunto, «para que alguien te llegue al corazón, que debería tener». —Naruto hizo una pausa y se sonrojo —se me salió decir que, tendría que ser como tú, la verdad lo dije muy general, pero ella me respondió algo de que obvio tú pensabas igual.

»Yo en ese entonces no tenía ni idea, pero bueno Karin dice que era muy evidente para todos que estábamos muy clavados el uno con el otro, que solo nosotros no lo veíamos.

—¿Eso dijo Ryūzetsu? Entonces… Ella sabía que yo te gustaba…

—Pues no se lo dije con todas las letras pero creo que lo entendió.

—Y por alguna razón, sabía que a mí me gustabas tú… —Hinata en realidad, no hablaba con Naruto, se decía a si misma todo lo que pensaba. —O sea que ella lo supo y no me dijo, no me dijo que yo te gustaba, pero tampoco yo le dije que me gustabas. Y yo siempre la alentaba a buscarte… Demonios…

—¿Hinata?

—No sé qué pensar de esto. Aunque ella lo supiera, aun es verdad que tú le gustas y que me lo dijo a mí, a quien se supone consideraba su amiga.

—… ¿mmm?

—Soy de lo peor. —Termino su monologo hundida en el asiento del copiloto.

Naruto alargo el brazo y le acaricio la rodilla. Hinata salió de su estado de reproches al sentir el contacto. Se sonrojo y giro el rostro para ver a su novio. —Perdón…

—¿Por qué?

—Por irme —rodo los ojos, haciendo alusión a su desvarío mental.

Naruto le sonrió. —Bueno no sé qué decirte. Pero Ryūzetsu, siempre ha sabido que no siento por ella nada más que amistad. Lo hablamos en una ocasión también.

—¿Qué? —Ahora resultaba que el rubio podía mantener conversaciones sentimentales con cualquiera. Ok no era cualquiera, era Ryūzetsu, pero aun así, ella no le había dicho nada. Sin duda una cosa más que anotar mentalmente, para retomar después.

—Sí, Ryūzetsu, se me declaro, ya tiene tiempo, pero le dije la verdad, que yo solo la veo como mi amiga, y que como tal la quiero mucho, pero nada más,

—No puedo creerlo. —decía Hinata anonadada.

—Pues paso, no hay porque darle más vueltas al asunto.

Claro, Naruto decía eso porque era un hombre, ellos no entendían nada de lo que implicaba no decirle a una amiga que se le había declarado al que sabía era uno de sus amigos más queridos. Entienden lo que digo ¿verdad?

Ella guardo silencio y retomo la conversación anterior. —Bueno, si quiero ir con tus papás, pero lo de dar a conocer nuestra relación al resto del mundo lo dejamos para después, antes debo hablar con Ryūzetsu.

—Ok, —respondió Naruto tranquilo, —Y qué bueno que hayas decidido que si querías ver a mis papás porque ya llegamos, dijo mientras se estacionaba a las afueras del Ichiraku el restaurante favorito del rubio.

Hinata volteo incrédula. De tanto pensar en Ryūzetsu, no se percató del viaje a través de la ciudad.

Bajaron del auto juntos, llegaron a la recepción. Una chica morena, alta y delgada les sonrío, especialmente a Naruto. Este, ni siquiera se percató de la situación. Giro su rostro a la pelinegra, de ahí, a sus manos unidas y le sonrio. —Namikaze, ya debieron haber llegado. —Le dijo a la chica sin voltear a verla, pero educadamente.

La morena los guio a su mesa, y justo como había dicho el rubio. Toda la familia Namikaze ya estaba ahí.

Hinata veía entre nerviosa y feliz, a todos los que estaban en la mesa. De un lado Kushina y Minato que sonreían tiernos y sin disimular sus cuchicheos de los nuevos integrantes de la mesa, por otro lado estaba Naruko, tan linda como siempre, les sonreía feliz. Naruto le retiro la silla para que ella tomara asiento. Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia antes y saludo en general a los tres —Hola… —les sonrío tímida. El rubio se sentó a su lado.

Hubo silencio en la mesa. Solo tres sonrisas de oreja a oreja resaltaban. Naruto intentaba disimular la suya, pero los otros tres Namikaces no hacían por ello. Hinata intentaba no estar nerviosa, pero fracasaba estrepitosamente.

Naruto finalmente rompió con el silencio. —¿Ordenamos? O quieren que Hinata muera por combustión instantánea.

Todos rieron, excepto Hinata, que se puso aún más nerviosa.

—Hina, esta es una comida como muchas que ya pasamos juntos, el que ahora sean novios no cambia las cosas. Somos muy felices de que por fin se hayan dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. —Hablo Kushina. —Gracias Hina, no sé qué habría pasado si le dejas todo el paquete a este tonto.

Hinata por fin pudo sonreír. Kushina tenía razón. No había cambiado nada, antes disfrutaba mucho de estar con ellos, no sería diferente ahora.

—Bueno ahora que eres mi cuñis, solo tengo una advertencia para ti. —dijo seria. —Naruto es un idiota, tenle paciencia por favor. —termino riendo y ganándose por parte del rubio una mirada de total desagrado.

—Papá di algo. Estas mujeres me comen y tú te quedas como si nada. —Naruto hacia pucheros y se cruzaba de brazos.

—Hijo, lo que dicen es verdad, no tengo de dónde agarrarme para defenderte. —la calidez de su padre al hacer bromas no había cambiado.

—Hmp… ¿gracias?

Hinata lo tomo de la mano por debajo de la mesa. En automático el enojo del rubio se esfumo, aunque era más un juego que otra cosa. Giro a verlo con dulzura. —Naruto yo te quiero como seas, no te preocupes…

Naruto comenzó a reír y le dio una pequeña mordida en una mejilla. —Hinata no te aproveches, ellos siguen siendo mi familia, o sea son de mi equipo, por lo tanto… —le respondía entre risas hasta que fue interrumpido por su hermana.

La rubia se aclaró la garganta antes carraspeando fuertemente para lograr la intromisión en el dialogo de Naruto. —Team Hinata hermanito sorry… —Le guiño un ojo.

Todos en la mesa rieron. Naruto por si lado le susurró a la Hyuuga. —Yo también soy de tu equipo.

—Yo iba a decir que yo era del tuyo… —Dijo Hinata en susurros también.

—Tú y yo somos un equipo. —Reafirmo el rubio.

Después de otro par de bromas se dispusieron a ordenar. La comida paso sin nada trascendental. Naruto se despidió de su familia diciendo que llevaría a Hinata. Estos abrazaron a la Hyuuga y se despidieron.

O

De regreso al centro de la ciudad, donde Hinata tendría que ver a Guren, Naruto se dedicaba a manejar y hablar de cosas del trabajo que Hinata no entendía muy particularmente pero hacía lo posible por dar su opinión.

—… Ok entonces ¿la veras aquí?

—Sí… —respondió tímidamente, era imposible estar tranquila si el rubio la veían con esos ojos azules tan intensos.

—Bueno, no voy a estar molestándote. —Le hizo un puchero, —Pero ¿quisieras que te recoja después o que nos veamos más tarde, o nos veríamos hasta mañana? —No pudo evitar sonar decepcionado en la última opción, quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella.

Ella le sonrió y alargo su mano para tomar la de él. —Por favor pasa por mí, o puedes pasar conmigo, dudo que a Guren le moleste…

Naruto se vio tentado a aceptar, pero lo pensó mejor, igual necesitaba ir a ver a Sasuke, y servía que aprovechaba el tiempo. —Emm ss… no amor, pero paso por ti, me dices a qué hora, me mandas mensaje y vengo volando ¿ok?

Hinata estaba completamente roja e incapaz de responder.

—¿Hina?

—… —Esta seguía echando humo por las orejas.

—Hinata… ¿Qué pasa?

La pelinegra pudo hacer regresar su voz un poco… —Este… ammm ¿me d… ddijisss… te a… a… amor?

Naruto no había caído en cuenta de lo que había dicho, —inmediatamente se sonrojo de igual manera. —eeh bueno, bu… bueno… —carraspeo. —Eso eres. —-Le dio un apretón en la mano que tenía unida a la de él.

Hinata se derritió en el asiento. —Eres muy cursi, —pudo decir, entre jugando y en serio.

Naruto solo se encogió de hombros.

La pelinegra elevo su mano con la de él y en un movimiento lento le beso el dorso. Naruto se sonrojo aún más. —Te amo Naruto, te marco en un ratito ¿oki? —dijo tiernamente separando sus manos.

El salió de su estupor y le beso los labios ligeramente. —Sí…

Hinata salió del automóvil. Entro en el café donde Guren ya la esperaba y cuando cruzaba la puerta escucho, como el auto de Naruto arrancaba y se retiraba.

Vio a Guren haciendo señas para que la notara y se aproximara. La Hyuuga corrió rápidamente a ella.

—¿Quién te trajo?

—¿eh?

—Vi que bajaste de un auto y este arranco, por lo que supuse que alguien te trajo, dudo mucho que sea el auto increíble… —comenzó a reír ligeramente por su chiste tan malo.

Hinata sonrió a su amiga. —Supongo que antes de interrogarme debes saludarme… es el protocolo. —tercio para salir del tema, aun le daba algo de pena hablar de su relación con Naruto.

—Ok… si eso quieres lo dejare pasar. —Termino con fingida indiferencia Guren, la realidad era que sabía de sobra quien la había llevado, de hecho había sido una sorpresa grande, y apenas y pudo evitar que su boca se desencajara cuando vio que ambos estaban en el mismo auto. Y si sus ojos no le habían mentido juraba que se esos dos se habían besado.

Hinata se percató del asunto, vio en los ojos de su amiga que ya lo sabía todo, o al menos lo suficiente para verla de esa manera. —¿Qué sabes? —Le pregunto con recelo.

—Nada… —Contesto de igual manera con recelo.

—Ok, te lo diré todo. —La Hyuuga era débil, jamás podía contra Guren, esta sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Te escucho…

—Naruto y yo, empezamos una relación… —Hinata cubrió su cara con ambas manos, al no recibir respuesta de su compañera, abrió ligeramente los dedos para poder verla.

Guren con su cara de póker respondió. —¿Y?

—¿Y? —Repitió la Hyuuga.

—Ya sé que tienen una relación. Han sido amigos hace mucho.

Hinata puso su cara de «no te creo nada» —No te hagas la desentendida, bien sabes de lo que hablo, pero si esperas el detalle completamente explicito no te lo daré… ¿ok? Ahora si no voy a dejar que me envuelvas en tu mirada inescrutable que se apodera de mi raciocinio y hace que te diga todo sin que siquiera tenga la más remota intención.

Guren abrió ligeramente los ojos algo sorprendida, seguido de esto empezó a reír con carcajada suelta junto con la Hyuuga. —Ya tonta desembucha.

La pelinegra la vio con reproche por ese «tonta» pero prosiguió. —Pues sí, amm bueno soy novia de Naruto, ¿qué más quieres saber? —dijo como si tal cosa e intento no sonrojarse en el intento.

—¿Hace cuánto?

—Cosa de tres meses, pero es la segunda vez que nos vemos en ese periodo de tiempo.

Guren reprocho a su amiga el que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo y ella no se hubiera enterado de nada, siendo que era su mejor amiga, según ella misma. El resto de la tarde se les fue, sin abordar el tema que en realidad debían tratar: su proyecto de empresa editorial.

Hinata le envío mensaje a Naruto para que este regresara por ella.

O

Naruto condujo rápidamente a casa de Sai, había quedado con el que Shikamaru y Sasuke se reunirían ahí para verlo y ellos esperaban salir como acostumbraban cada que el rubio llegaba a la ciudad.

Al entrar al edificio del pálido Sai, Naruto cruzo el vestíbulo para llegar al elevador. Dentro del mismo recordó que Hinata odiaba los elevadores y se preguntó cómo sería el lugar donde vivía su novia. Esta cavilación no le duro mucho ya que más tarde que temprano llego al piso 9, camino hasta llegar al 6C, toco tres veces la puerta y apareció ante él su amigo Shikamaru.

—Hey —Saludo alegre el rubio.

—Naruto —respondió aburrido como siempre.

Dentro estaba Sai, pero Sasuke aún no se aparecía, la vida de casado era algo que parecía lo tenía algo más atareado que antes (era de esperarse).

—Naruto… —Sai extendió la mano a su amigo y cuando este respondió le dio un jalón hacia el sillón, se encontraban viendo (típico) el canal de deportes. —¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? Parece que Sasuke conseguirá que le dé permiso su esposita para que podamos salir —dijo con cierto jubilo y burla.

Naruto se sintió algo descolocado, la verdad no había considerado salir con ellos, lo único que quería era regresar por la Hyuuga y pasar el resto del día con ella. —emmm si, respecto a eso creo que…

—Sí, Sasuke ha cambiado bastante. —Agrego Shikamaru interrumpiendo a Naruto. —Y el hecho de que "le den permiso" —emulo las comillas. —No quiere decir que tiene carta libre. —dijo dirigiéndose a Sai.

—¿Para qué casarse? ¡Caray! —Se quejó Sai. —Éramos el mejor cuarteto de solteros de la historia. No había chica que no nos pudiéramos levantar. Sasuke nos ha arruinado.

—Eh chicos… —intento retomar el rubio.

—Tampoco es que realmente afecte… eres demasiado problemático. —dijo desenfadadamente.

—¡Hey Chicos! —El rubio levanto la voz.

—¿Qué? —respondieron al unísono.

—Tocan…

—Pues abre tarado… —respondió Shikamaru…

Naruto se limitó a resoplar y dirigirse a la puerta.

—Hmp idiota… —Sasuke estaba en el umbral con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

—Yo también te he extrañado bastardo. —Lo dejo en la puerta y regreso a la sala con los otros dos morochos, que saludaron al recién llegado con un gesto de su rostro.

—Emmm chicos… —empezó inseguro de nueva cuenta Naruto.

Todos voltearon a verlo sin decir nada pero con cierta desconfianza.

—Hay algo que debo decirles

—¿Estas embarazado? —Grito Sai. Los otros dos lo vieron con exasperación.

—Es serio idiota. —respondió el rubio.

—Habla… —lo insto a seguir Shikamaru mientras Sasuke lo mirada curioso. Raro en él, pero la razón era que había notado el nerviosismo de Naruto, por muy serio que fuera un asunto, el rubio jamás se comportaba de esa manera.

—Bueno, sucede que no estoy muy seguro, pero tal vez no pueda salir con ustedes en la noche.

Las miradas interrogativas lo rodearon.

—¿Y? —dijo Sasuke burlón.

—¿Y? —Repitió.

—¿Por qué no puedes? —Continúo con el tono sardónico.

—Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

El sexto sentido de Shikamaru despertó. —¿Qué paso con Tenten?

—¿Qué tendría que haber pasado con ella? —Respondió confuso el rubio. Los tres morochos lo miraban con curiosidad y burla como si superan algún chiste privado que él no.

—Me pediste su número.

El rubio se dio una palmada en la frente. —Ah eso, pues no me diste su número, ¿no recuerdas? Me diste el de Kiba y no le llame —mintió.

El día se había ido rápidamente. Cuando menos lo noto su celular empezó a sonar. Antes de que pudiera desbloquearlo y ver que era, ya tenía a Sai encima de suyo. —¿Qué tenemos aquí?... La Hyuuga te mando un mensaje.

El rubio se sonrojo involuntariamente e intento arrebatarle a Sai su teléfono. —Dame acá idiota.

El celular voló de las manos de Sai a Sasuke, quien rápidamente lo volvió a Sai y este a Shikamaru. —Ya saben que ella y yo hablamos de repente. —dijo de la manera más desdeñosa que pudo.

—Claro… —Volvió al tono sardónico Sasuke. —¿Por qué quiere que vayas por ella? —Demasiado tarde, su mensaje había sido leído.

—La voy a ver a ella, ¿ok? ¿Hay algún problema con eso? —Pregunto entre molesto y avergonzado.

Los ojos burlones comenzaron a rodearlo una vez más. ¿De verdad estos tarados eran sus amigos? —Me tengo que ir… —Intento tomar su celular nuevamente.

—Si vas a ver a Hyuuga, ¿Por qué no salimos todos? —Dijo Sai. —Tiene amigas que están fiuuu… —Agrego con un quejido casi sexoso.

—Eres un asco… —Dijo Naruto…

—Es que ¿Estarán en una cita? —ataco Sasuke.

—Lo que sea que haga con ella no es de su incumbencia.

En ese momento empezó a sonar su cel ce nuevo. —Dice que Guren ya se tiene que ir, que si se te complica se acerca a algún lugar… —Dijo Shikamaru.

Sasuke voló a donde estaba el chico de la coleta le arrebato el celular y respondió el mensaje:

 _¿Sabes dónde vive Sai? N_

—¡Oye! ¿Qué demonios respondiste tarado? Regrésamelo, Y ya me debo ir idiotas.

—¿Desde cuándo cambiaste el nombre de contacto de Hinerd a Hyuuga ?

—Ok, hagamos un trato. —Hablo con fingida tranquilidad. —Si me regresan mi celular y me dejan llamar a Hinata,.. les contare.

Los morochos se vieron mutuamente. Entre risas decidieron regresarle su cel. El rubio se alejó hacia la terraza y marco rápidamente el teléfono de la pelinegra. No sin antes ver la respuesta al mensaje que había enviado Sasuke.

 _No. ¿Estás ahí? ¿Si quieres nos vemos más tarde? H_

—Hola… —Se escuchó la voz de Hinata y la risa ahogada de Guren.

—Hina, sí, estoy en casa de Sai, ya casi salgo para allá. No me tardo Sai vive relativamente cerca.

—¿Cerca dónde?

—Recuerdas donde vive o vivía Tenten…

—Ah es cierto, puedo hacer que Guren me deje por ahí, para que ya no vengas hacia acá.

Naruto lo medito un poco. —Emm si puede ser, si, ok cuando llegues justo a los edificios de Tenten me avisas ¿vale?

—Vale… nos vemos pronto. — Colgó.

Regreso a la estancia con la completa intención de huir pero sus amigos tenían unos planes muy diferentes, por lo que tuvo que regresar al trato. —Ok idiotas no tengo mucho tiempo, así que esto tiene que ser rápido. —dijo viendo a los tres morochos posicionados estratégicamente en la puerta para evitar su huida.

Los tres guardaron silencio y lo vieron divertidos.

—Hinata y yo somos novios. Ella aun no quiere hacerlo muy público, ya saben cómo es, pero… si, eso es lo que sucede.

»El día que te llame Shikamaru. —dijo dirigiéndose a este. —Ella había ido al País del Viento —Evito decir que fue a verlo precisamente a él. —Y pues… nos vimos, hablamos de muchas cosas y finalmente somos novios. Fin de la historia. —Sonrió, esperando que con esa información lo dejaran libre.

El semblante de sorpresa de los tres chicos de cabello negro era para reír pero Naruto no rio.

—¿Son novios? —Hablo por fin Shikamaru con incredulidad.

—No puedo creer que sea tu novia tonto. —Agrego Sai. —La Hyuuga está buenísima —dijo relamiéndose los labios.

—¿Tienes que hablar siempre así? —Respondió enojado Naruto.

—Ciertamente no lo esperaba pero me da gusto por ambos. —Termino de decir Sasuke, con un semblante entre incrédulo, pegado con sombrío y algo también ¿alegre?

—¿En serio o en tu retorcida mente es un comentario sarcástico como solo tu…? —dijo el rubio con desconfianza justificada.

—Hmp idiota… Como si no hubiéramos visto que morías por ella… —Se burló Sasuke.

—Es verdad Naruto… —Dijo Shikamaru. Los tres comenzaron a reír y a hacer actuaciones de "Naruto enamorado"

—Ya se habían tardado —Termino Sasuke de una manera más feliz que sombría esta vez.

—Con mayor razón tenemos que verla. —Dijo Sai de manera decidida.

—Sí, miren supongo que sí, podríamos salir juntos algún día de los que estaré aquí, pero hoy es la primera vez que la veo desde que no hicimos novios y quisiera pasar un rato con ella a solas.

—Es justo. —dijo Sasuke. —Pero de verdad debemos salir juntos, como antes.

Naruto lo vio con curiosidad. Era evidente que su enamoramiento por SU Hinata ya había quedado en la historia ¿verdad? Después de todo se había casado. Aunque con una prima… precisamente de Hinata y que casualmente se parecía un poco a ella. —¿Cómo está Natsu? —Pregunto finalmente. Era una tontería pensar que siguiera enamorado de su novia. ¿Cierto?

Sasuke arrugo su entrecejo. —Esta… bien, genial, bueno ambos estamos bien.

—Qué bueno… pensé que estando casado con la prima de Hina, estarías más en contacto con ella. —El rubio aun intentaba indagar _algo_ …

—Pues ciertamente, Hinata no es de convivir mucho con nadie. Lo sabes. Ni siquiera con su familia. La última vez que la vi fue en lo del aniversario de la banda. Ya vez que Natsu también fue parte de la banda después de que salimos nosotros.

—¿Es más chica? Nunca te pregunte…

—Solo dos años menos que nosotros, pero ella entro la banda cuando nosotros salimos de la preparatoria, poco después cuando entro en la licenciatura.

—Ah… —contesto simplemente el rubio. —Nunca la vi en la escuela.

Sasuke rio. ¿Qué? En serio había reído… —Yo tampoco, justo de eso hablábamos el otro día. Dice que ella si te veía a ti de repente, porque siempre estabas con Hinata, pero que a mí no me vio tampoco nunca.

—Pero tú también estabas con Hinata la mayor parte del tiempo…

—Sí, es extraño, parece que tuvimos que entrar a la licenciatura para conocernos. —Los ojos de Sasuke se mostraban soñadores. Al parecer, sus celos eran completamente irracionales. Sasuke estaba de verdad enamorado de su esposa.

—Ok, ya entendimos están emparentados… ¿siguiente tema? —interrumpió Sai…

Ambos lo voltearon a ver aburridos.

—Ok retomando, —prosiguió Sai. —Es viernes, ¿Será posible que salga de su burbuja de romance Sr Naruto y salgamos mañana?

—Emm, si, supongo que sí, se lo comentare a Hinata. Por el momento ya me tengo que ir, —dijo elevando su celular y mostrando la pantalla a sus amigos.

Estos lo dejaron ir sin más sin replicas ni nada.

O

Se reunieron y Hinata lo invito a conocer su casa. Quedaba muy carca de la estación, por lo que tenían que mantener un viaje en auto algo largo. Naruto le hablo de su encuentro con los chicos y de cómo tuvo que decirles que estaban juntos. Ella se tensó un poco pero bueno, al menos no se había enterado aun Ryūzetsu ¿verdad?

—¿Y qué piensas de que Sasuke este casado con tu prima? —Al parecer Naruto no podía dejar el tema _estar._

Hinata hizo muecas y pensó un momento antes de responder. —No pienso nada.

—¿Eh?

—S, o sea. ¿Qué tendía que pensar? Mmm me da gusto… no sé, no es algo que me importe… no realmente.

«No es algo que me importe» El rubio trato de razonar las palabras de la Hyuuga. —¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Es tu prima… —dijo como si fuera sacrilegio no tener opinión al respecto.

—Sí, es mi prima, pero nunca hemos sido muy cercanas, claro que me cae bien y todo, pero su matrimonio con Sasuke fue algo amm ¿sorpresivo? No sé… Obvio me da gusto que les vaya bien y cuando nos vemos se ven felices… pero fuera de eso no sé qué más te podría decir.

El silencio los comió un ratito. —¡Ah! Ya sé, si tengo algo para decir. En el aniversario hable con ellos un rato. Ella jamás lo vio en la prepa. ¿Tú crees eso?

—Si algo similar me dijo el bastardo…

Hinata rio. —Al principio se detestaban ¿lo sabias? —Más risas resonaron desde la garganta de la morocha. —Del odio al amor y eso… creo que aplica para ellos.

Naruto le sonrió y dejo el tema de lado.

Ella también le hablo del encuentro con Guren y como ella le había soltado la sopa con un interrogatorio nada lánguido. Rieron de los atropellos cometidos por sus amigos y llegaron felices al complejo de departamentos en el que habitaba Hinata. Pero la felicidad no les duro más allá del estacionamiento.

Naruto se puso alerta inmediatamente cuando Hinata le indico, donde debía dejar su automóvil estacionado. En el lujar de junto estaba el auto de Hinata, cosa que supo cuando la susodicha se lo dijo. Un mini color crema. Ella dijo que no entendía que hacia su carro ahí. Naruto suponía que si debía tener una idea al respecto pero no quiso indagar.

Subieron al elevador, e hicieron una pausa en la recepción para pedir informes al portero al respecto.

—Hola Kotetsu… —Saludo alegre Hinata. —Alguien ha venido a dejar mi auto… —No era una pregunta.

—Sí, señorita. El joven Sasori, la está esperando arriba.

Los ojos casi se salen de la cara de Naruto, Hinata por su lado estaba más blanca que el hielo y temblaba más que una hoja cuando el aire sopla furioso. Sabía que Sasori no iba a reaccionar bien si los veía juntos.

Hinata junto todas sus fuerzas para responder. —¿Por qué le has dejado pasar Kotetsu?

—¿Hice mal señorita? Es que el señor siempre ha pasado…

—Ok, ok, —lo interrumpió Hinata antes de que dijera algo peor. —Bueno a partir de ahora, te pido que me lo comentes antes ¿sí?

No espero la respuesta de Kotetsu, giro en sus talones y se enfrentó a un Naruto que intentaba disimular la furia mezclada con la incomodidad y los celos. ¿O sea el maldito del muñeco entraba a casa de SU Hinata como si fuera la suya propia? Era la peor noticia que pudo haber recibido jamás. Y él estaba a kilómetros de distancia, mientras este estúpido podía estar colándose al departamento de su novia a diestra y siniestra. No podía ser posible.

La pelinegra respiro profundamente antes de dirigirse a Naruto. —No quiero que pienses mal al respeto por favor.

—Ok. —Contesto Naruto inexpresivo.

—Si te pido que te quedes aquí, mientras hablo con Sasori, ¿lo harás? —Pregunto disimulando su miedo y vergüenza.

Naruto se sorprendió de escuchar su petición. ¿A sí que tenía que esperar a que SU NOVIA fuera a hablar con SU EX sin hacer ni decir nada? —¡Claro que no! —respondió.

—¿Cómo qué no? —Pregunto con recelo la Hyuuga, ya había enfrentado la inseguridad de Naruto cuando fue a verlo al País del Viento, no podían regresar a este tema. O tal vez lo que quería decir el rubio era que… ¿se iría?

Naruto se salió de sí mismo. —Que no Hinata, —hablo con calma, —voy a subir contigo y le voy a pedir de la manera más amable que pueda al idiota ese que no vuelta a tomarse esas confianzas con mi novia.

—Ok, mira… yo voy a decirle justo eso, pero necesito que no lo hagas más grande, espera aquí, o si quieres subimos pero necesito que me permitas arreglar esto yo, ¿ok?

A regañadientes Naruto asintió, aunque en su mente merodeaban varias formas de terminar con Sasori.

Subieron en un silencio incomodo por el ascensor. Al abrirse las puertas Naruto se dignó a hablar. —¿Ya no le temes a los ascensores?

Hinata salió del espacio aislado en el que se tenía reclusa por sus pensamientos. —Eh, si de hecho aún les temo, pero las escaleras son algo sombrías… —dijo con un ligero temblor.

—Eres una miedosa. —-Se burló el rubio.

—Tú también lo eres. —Le sonrió ella, por un momento la incomodidad se fue, hasta que llegaron a la puerta del departamento: J

Al adentrar la llave y girar el pomo, Hinata volteo a ver al rubio. —Te espero aquí. —dijo él, entre preguntando y dándolo por hecho.

Ella asintió. —No me tardo.

O

Sasori, veía la televisión en la pequeña estancia de Hinata.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Hablo la pelinegra atrayendo su atención.

Él sonrió a medias. —A mí también me da gusto verte nena. —Extendió su mano invitándola a tomar asiento a lado de él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Repitió la pregunta sin aceptar su ofrecimiento.

—Esperarte… evidentemente. —Hizo un gesto con el rostro señalando a la encimera de la cocina. (Su departamento era algo pequeño). —Te he traído varias cosas y tu auto.

—Ok… —Respondió Hinata aturdida.

—¿Entonces? —Hinata regreso su vista a él. —¿Es verdad? Has tirado lo nuestro a la basura. —Dijo con desdén.

—Ya lo hablamos Sasori. —dijo Intentando conciliar la situación.

—¿Lo hablamos? —Hizo una pregunta retórica el pelirrojo.

—… —El silencio de Hinata le indico que sabía que no debía responder esa pregunta.

Esto no podía estar pasando. No a ella. No ahora. Sasori Jodidamente no podía hacerle esto.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó de nuevo. —¿Qué quieres?

—Que quiero… —repitió como si asimilara las palabras. —¿Cómo demonios que «que quiero»? ¡Te quiero a ti! —gruño.

Hinata lo vio con el rostro desencajado e incrédulo. —Lo hablamos Sasori, no hay nada aquí que pueda darte. Ya no.

—¿Es por ese idiota? ¿De verdad? Es un completo perdedor…

—Claro que no lo es. —Lo interrumpió abruptamente. Se cruzó de brazos. —No lo es… No lo conoces… —reafirmo. —No digas esas cosas solo porque estás enojado. No es justo. —Hizo una pausa. —Las cosas entre nosotros no eran así y lo sabes.

—¿No eran como Hinata?

—Sasori.

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso Hinata? ¡Estuvimos juntos cuatro años!

—Sabes que eso no es verdad.

Sasori solo la miro.

—¡Lo sabes! —grito.

—Lo único que sé Hi-na-ta, es que estuviste jugando conmigo a ser tu novio, para a la primera oportunidad votarme…

—No vayas ahí Sasori… No pienso ir por ahí yo. No te voy a seguir el juego.

»Las cosas no fueron así. Lo sabes y lo hable contigo también hace ya más de tres meses. No puedes venir aquí, entrar a mi casa como si fuera la tuya, traer mi carro y comportarte como "siempre" —emulo las comillas. —Me viste con Naruto. ¿Ok? Lo tuyo y mío termino. Y termino antes de siquiera pensar en algo con él. Así que no lo metas en esto. No es correcto.

Hinata no lo vio moverse, todo fue muy rápido, cuando se dio cuenta Sasori estaba encima de ella como una lapa. —¡No! —Dijo, —ni se te ocurra…

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento más, algo mágico sucedió y Sasori salió volando hacia el lado opuesto e la habitación. Wow, ¿desde cuándo tenia súper poderes? Al parecer ahora podía mover cosas con la vista, como _Prue._ Solo que no, no era como Prue, eso solo había sido Naruto, que al parecer estaba furioso.

—¡No te le acerques!

Sasori empezaba a recuperarse del arranque de Naruto, ciertamente lo había tomado por sorpresa. —Ah con que aquí estas… ¿Escuchando conversaciones ajenas Naruto?, eso no es muy educado…

—Vete. A. La. Mierda. —Dijo marcando cada palabra, con su mandíbula tiesa y los ojos algo rojos, tal vez reflejo de la misma furia.

—Mira rubio idiota… El que se debe alejar eres tú. —dijo despectivamente. —Estábamos perfectos antes de que aparecieras.

—¿De que apareciera? —Se burló. —Yo he estado siempre… Tú eres el que no tiene cabida aquí. Déjala tranquila. Te lo advierto.

La risa de Sasori reboto en las paredes y resonó en los oídos de la Hyuuga que recién reaccionaba a los hechos. Le había dicho a Naruto que la esperara afuera. ¿Qué hacía aquí? —Haber… —hizo un intento por tomar la palabra, pero parecía que era invisible para los dos leones que combatían en la arena. —¡Hey! —elevo la voz.

Los chicos siguieron con sus peleas.

—Estas completamente idiota si piensas que voy a dejar que alguien como tú la tenga. —Lo señalo. —¡Mírate! ¿Qué demonios puedes ofrecerle tú? ¡Estás a millones de kilómetros! Jamás la viste, jamás notaste su presencia.

—No sabes de qué demonios hablas. Lárgate de una buena vez. No te quiero volver a ver cerca de ella.

La risa de Sasori volvió a inundar el departamento. —Escúchate. «No te quiero volver a ver cerca de ella.» ¡Claro que no lo harás! —Resoplo. —Prácticamente nunca estas aquí.

Naruto se preparaba para embestir como la fiera más feroz al pelirrojo, cuando sintió unas pequeñas manos rodeando uno de sus brazos. —¡Naruto! ¡Te dije que me esperaras afuera!

Lo único que recibió por respuesta fue un entrecejo más allá de fruncido y unos ojos que claramente decían "No puedes estar hablando en serio".

Hinata le regreso una mirada que decía. "No, tu eres el que no puede estar haciendo esto"

—La escuchaste idiota. Retírate, es la última vez que te lo pido amablemente. Es obvio que Hinata ha pensado mejor las cosas.

La batalla de miradas del rubio y la morocha termino, para dar paso a una Hyuuga completamente fuera de sí. —Sasori, déjate de mierdas. —¿Qué dijo?

Amos hombres la voltearon a ver. Hinata estaba de verdad molesta.

—Ya estuvo bueno. No entiendo qué carajo haces aquí. Ya hablé contigo. Puse los puntos en las ies en su momento. No te hagas el ofendido ahora ¿Ok? No te queda.

»Esto se terminó. Y lo que tenga con Naruto no es ni un gramo de tu incumbencia. ¿Estamos claros? No vuelvas a venir a mi casa de esta manera.

Naruto, tenía cierta sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Pero no le duro mucho.

Sasori aprovecho la distracción del rubio y rápido como rayo, (de nuevo) se dirigió al él, golpes volaron por todos lados.

—¡Demonios Sasori! —Grito Hinata.

Naruto se sacó de encima al pelirrojo con un empujón. Sasori se dirigió a la puerta, dejando a un rubio con el labio algo abierto y a una Hinata completamente histérica.

La morocha comenzó a correr en círculos, viendo a Naruto con su labio sangrante. Este la tomo por los hombros —Hey Hinata cálmate.

—¿Cómo que me calme? ¡Estas sangrando Naruto! ¡Sangrando! Entiendes lo que es eso. SAN-GRE…

—Hinata, Hinata, respira, ¡hey! Amor, tranquila… —Escuchar la palabra amor, definitivamente la calmo. Inmediatamente ese brillo particular ilumino sus ojos.

Hinata se separó de él, fue por un poco de algodón, para limpiar la herida. —No pensé que esto fuera a suceder. Por favor, no estés enojado. —Le dijo con ojos suplicantes.

Naruto la jalo a un sillón. —Oye, —le llamo y tomo del mentón. —No pasa nada, tal vez… bueno… supongo que cualquiera que te pierda se puede desquiciar un poco.

Hinata intento sonreír, pero no lo consiguió del todo. —¡Ese tonto! No puedo creer que te haya lastimado. ¿Por qué no esperaste afuera? —lo acuso.

La postura de Naruto cambio en cuestión de segundos. —Ese maldito tenía sus garras en ti.

—Lo tenía controlado.

—¡Ja! Controlado dices… si hubiera entrado 2 minutos después quien sabe qué demonios habría hecho contigo.

Hinata solo lo miro incrédula.

—¿Qué? No puedes negarlo. ¡No te quiero cerca de él! JAMAS ¿Me escuchas?

Hinata siguió en silencio, solo contemplando la forma en la que se movían sus labios agresivos y ya sin sangre en ellos.

—¡Hinata! Estoy esperando una confirmación.

—Trabajo con él. ¿Cómo que no quieres verme con el de nuevo? ¿Qué piensas?

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—Hablo en serio. —Respondió enérgica. —Me puedes hacer el favor de relajarte. Podemos hablar de esto tranquilos.

—No hay nada de qué hablar. Es un pendejo que quiere estar contigo. Se metió a tu casa y… —parecía que iba a decir algo, pero lo pensó mejor y lo dejo a la deriva. —LO VI… —dijo "en lugar de" —no quiere salir de tu vida.

—¿Qué ibas a decir? —Hinata enarco una ceja.

Naruto no respondió.

—Naruto. Lo que sea que estés pensando. Detente. Hablo en serio.

Suspiró. —No, no quiero ni me voy a detener. Esto es lo que quieres. No tenemos ni cinco minutos juntos y… —se detuvo. Respiro profundamente y después de un lapso considerable de tiempo continuo con mejores ideas. —No, es verdad, terminemos con el tema…

Hinata sentía hacia donde estaban llegando los pensamientos del rubio. El segundo lugar y sus complejos de plato de segunda mesa. ¡Demonios! —Si, por favor. Terminemos.

En un largo rato nadie dijo nada. Estuvieron sentados uno junto al otro, viendo a todas direcciones menos a ellos mismos.

—Hay algo que tengo que saber. —Hablo el rubio. No quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Pero por más que lo intentaba no podía hacer un salto de tema.

—… —Hinata lo giro a ver, solo para indicarle que tenía su atención.

—Escuche la conversación.

—No es ninguna sorpresa para mí. —dijo acusatoria.

El prefirió ignorar el tono. —Ok… —otro silencio prolongado. —¿Qué significa… —paso su lengua por ambos labios resecos y algo lastimados. —Él dijo que habían estado juntos cuatro años… —la vio directamente a los ojos, —tu dijiste que eso no era así… qué quisiste decir con eso? No entiendo. ¿No estuvieron juntos?

—Ah, eso… —La Hyuuga sabía que fuera cual fuera su respuesta no le iba a gustar al rubio, tal vez debía decir la verdad. No era que fuera algo malo. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que Naruto tenía un problema realmente confiando en ella.

Naruto hizo una inclinación de barbilla…

Después de un suspiro gigante Hinata hablo. —No es lo que piensas… o bueno ¿qué es lo que piensas? —pregunto con voz bajita.

—No pienso nada… es solo que no entendí lo que hablaron… —Pensaba demasiadas cosas, pero no se las iba a decir. Como por ejemplo: «Estuviste jugando conmigo a ser tu novio» había dicho Sasori,

—Ok, emm, mira, supongo que… emm bueno tú debes tener ciertas ideas de mí, que no son…

Naruto la miraba expectante.

—Sasori y yo digamos que… No éramos novios…

La cara del rubio se convirtió en un signo de interrogación. —Entonces… —La invito a seguir con la mirada.

Algo abochornada Hinata desvió la mirada. —Éramos una especie de… ¿amigos con beneficios? Algo así… Podíamos salir con quien quisiéramos y salíamos nosotros también pero no era algo _serio._

—¿Cuatro años de amigovios? —Eso sonaba muy estúpido. ¿Quién tenía un amigovio por tanto tiempo? Normalmente ese tipo de relaciones terminan en noviazgo o en cero amistad…

—Sssi… —¿Por qué demonios Naruto la veía como si lo que dijo no fuera cierto?

—¿Por qué? —Pregunto aun incrédulo.

—¿No quería tener novio?

—¿Me estas preguntando?

—Ammm es… eso… Yo… —Suspiro dolorosamente. —No quería tener novio. Y pues… cuando nos conocimos, estábamos en el mismo canal. No queríamos nada serio y pues… estuvimos juntos un rato. No es la gran cosa.

—Hinata… Estuvieron juntos cuatro años. ¿De amigovios? ¿Y no querían nada serio? Pero… parecían exclusivos…

—Supongo que nos ganó la costumbre… —dijo a medio camino al enojo. El que fueran novios no le daba el derecho de juzgar nada de su vida. Ya lo habían hablado. Dios, no podían estar caminando en círculos cada dos por tres.

Naruto la miro sin creerle.

—¡Es la verdad! —dijo a la defensiva.

—No dije que no lo fuera… —dijo acusadoramente.

—No necesito que lo digas, lo veo.

Naruto estrecho sus ojos.

—¡Lo veo! —reafirmo.

—Explícamelo.

—Eso es todo. ¡Dios! ¿Así has sido de paranoico siempre?

—Y tú, ¿Eres siempre así de esquiva?

—No quería tener novio. ¿Ok? Ese era el único asunto.

—…

Hinata se vio en la necesidad de llenar el silencio. —Estuve con Utakata, casi un año. El me lastimo mucho. Cuando todo termino… pues no sé… Hubo un tiempo que empecé a salir con varios chicos.

—¿Gaara?

—No solo él. Salí con varios... ¡Todos decían lo mismo! ¡Eran iguales!

—¿Eh? —Naruto sentía que el tema se iba degradando para generar un panorama menos amistoso. No solo Utakata, Gaara, Sasori… ¿Muchos? Bueno ella dijo varios. ¿Cuántos son varios?

—Mira Utakata me molió. Total, y crudamente, yo estaba bastante tonta por él. Toda mi vida giraba a su alrededor… Cuando se acostó con esa tipa… fue un desastre. Tú me viste, supongo que no debo ahondar en el tema.

—Cierto. —El semblante del rubio era serio.

—Después. Ya sin novio ni compromisos, de repente había tipos que me invitaban a salir. Y… pues salí… Quería divertirme, inicialmente así era.

Naruto la miraba fijamente.

—Estar con Utakata me quito mucho de mí misma. Pero salir no fue en realidad algo que me gustara tanto. Los idiotas siempre tenían planes para "atraparme", todos decían cosas como: "Yo no haría eso" "Yo sería esto" "Tu eres para mí aquello"… Todos y cada uno de ellos decían lo mismo y yo no le creía a nadie. Sentía que todo era mentira.

»Con Sasori… Cuando lo conocí… Cuanto entre a La Hoja Radial, todo era felicidad para mí, si, es una estación de radio publica pero era genial. El, es productor de uno de los programas. Al principio casi no hablábamos de nada, no teníamos nada que ver, hasta un día en que Yahiko el chico del programa de Sasori me invito a salir por su cumple, iban varios chicos de la estación, mi productora incluso y pues Sasori era alguien divertido, bailaba mucho y con casi todo mundo, bailo conmigo también.

»Después de ese día, empecé a salir con ellos más casualmente, Aun estaba en la escuela y Sasori vivía cerca de mi universidad, seguido íbamos a comer juntos, me gustaba estar con él.

Naruto se mordía el labio inferior y no dejaba de mirarla. Hinata quería detener el vómito verbal, pero no podía.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Paso el tiempo… Un día me beso. Fue un beso sin importancia para mí y supongo que para el también. Seguimos saliendo después de eso pero él me dijo antes que "no quería tener novia". No sé si pensaba que yo pretendía algo con él o que, Le conteste que yo tampoco estaba interesada en nada de eso.

Hizo una pausa, vio los ojos de Naruto. El azul eléctrico y obscuro que se veía en ellos nos auguraba nada bueno. —Supongo que lo que me atrajo, fue que dijera la verdad. Que no quisiera engatusarme con cursilerías ni mentiras. No quería nada serio. Yo tampoco, no confiaba en nadie. Y… era divertido.

»Estuvimos así un buen rato, como bien lo has dicho.

—Cuatro años. —murmuro Naruto.

—Él quería andar bien. Ser novio y novia. Eso quería decir con "ponernos serios" —hizo las comillas con sus dedos. —Le dije que no.

»No, sentí en ningún momento haber jugado con él. Siempre le dije la verdad. Él sabía que dar algo más de mí no era posible. Lo supo siempre.

—Entonces ¿en qué consistía su relación?

Claro… como si fuera a responder eso. Dios… No voy a ahondar en ese tema. Termino. Pensó Hinata. —Sabes esa respuesta sin que yo te la conteste.

El suspiro y se levantó. —Sí, supongo que si… Escucha. Tengo que hacer unas cosas. ¿Te llamo luego sí?

—¿Qué?... Se supone que estaríamos juntos…

—Olvide algo… te llamo después… —Sin más el rubio salió del departamento sin despedirse _correctamente_ de su novia. Hinata se quedó de piedra.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Grito Hinata a la puerta cerrada detrás de Naruto. —¿Te vas? ¿Así de fácil?

La única respuesta que recibió fue el silencio y el pequeño espasmo de frío que cruzo por todo su cuerpo.


	8. Toma de decisiones

**CAPITULO 8**

 **TOMA DE DECISIONES**

Naruto manejo por horas sin sendero fijo. Hinata no le llamo, claro, no esperaba que le llamara. De nuevo se había comportado como un idiota pero… no era algo que pudiera controlar.

De alguna manera rara llego a donde estaban sus amigos. Era un bar tranquilo. Sai, Shikamaru y Sasuke estaban sentados en la barra.

—¡Hey! Miren a quien tenemos aquí. —Escucho que gritaba Sai.

Shikamaru y Sasuke le dedicaron miradas curiosas. Algo se traía el chico rubio.

Naruto se sentó a lado de Sasuke, el espacio de a lado estaba vacío, pero cerca había varias chicas que los miraban con ojos hambrientos. Sai les regreso la mirada lasciva, algunas se acercaron y este empezó su ritual de coqueteo. El resto de los chicos se dedicaban a ignorar a todo mundo.

Una rubia despampanante se acercó a Naruto y Sasuke, el primero la ignoro completamente y el segundo se limitó a levantar la mano que mostraba la argolla que indicaba que no era un tipo libre. La chica les dio una miraba aburrida y se fue. Prácticamente la noche se les fue de esa manera. Sai desapareció. Shikamaru platicaba con una chica y Naruto y Sasuke no hablaban ni hacían nada más.

—Larguémonos. —Concluyo Sasuke.

Naruto coloco unos cuantos billetes en la barra y se levantó. Shikamaru les siguió el paso de cerca, despidiéndose de la chica en cuestión.

Los tres hacían llegado ahí en el automóvil de Sai, y ya que este había desaparecido, Naruto les indico que los llevaría de vuelta.

—¿Piensas hablar? —Pregunto Shikamaru.

—… —No recibió respuesta de nadie.

—Te habla a ti idiota… —dijo Sasuke en un susurro. Él era el copiloto de Naruto, mientras el chico de la coleta se encontraba en el asiento trasero.

—No tengo nada que decir. —Contesto cortadamente.

—¿Qué paso con la conejita? —Insistió el copiloto.

De nueva cuenta nadie dijo nada. Sasuke y Shikamaru compartieron una mirada por el espejo retrovisor.

—Hmp Idiota. —Murmuro el primero. Shikamaru se limitó a mirar el semblante de Naruto.

Sasuke fue el primero en abandonar el auto. Lo dejaron en su casa y el recorrido siguió para llegar a la de Shikamaru. El rubio seguía sin soltar prenda.

—Es normal que las relaciones no sean lo que uno espera Naruto. —El morocho había pasado al lugar del copiloto al dejar a Sasuke. —Tú y Hinata hace mucho que no comparten tiempo juntos, es obvio que habrá problemas, Solo debes saberlos manejar. No tienes que huir. Los problemas se resuelven hablando no dejando de hacerlo.

El rubio soltó un bufido exasperado y orillo el carro cerca de un pequeño parque. —Disculpe doctor corazón, no recuerdo haberle pedido consulta. —dijo enojado. —Puedes dejarlo ya Shikamaru, nadie te pidió consejo. —Giro a verlo al terminar de hablar.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras idiota, pero esta no es la cara que tenías en casa de Sai. —agrego un gesto con sus manos indicándole que lo soltara, que le dijera que lo tenía así. —Vamos, aquí estoy. No te voy a cobrar la consulta.

—No sucedió nada. —dijo al fin.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue lo que no paso?

Otro suspiro más. —Shikamaru… eh… no quiero hablar de eso.

—Ok, se me complica un poco, pero hare el intento por entender la mímica.

Naruto casi sonrió por su idiotez. Hizo una mueca e intento no decir algo que lo hiciera ver como el estúpido celoso que había sido. No quería hablar más por pena que por otra cosa. —Cuando llegamos al departamento de Hinata, ahí estaba su ex…

—¿Ella te pidió que te fueras? —El tono de Shikamaru era de completa sorpresa.

—Claro que no… bueno… no, solo me dijo que la esperara a fuera mientras hablaba con él...

—Sí, suena a algo que ella haría. ¿Y qué paso?

—No espere afuera precisamente… Espere a que entrara y como había dejado la puerta abierta me cole poco después… Los escuche discutir y vi cuando el idiota intento besarla.

—¿Qué hizo ella?

—Lo alejo, y le dijo que se fuera.

—Ok, entonces ¿por qué te fuiste tú también?

Naruto se dio su típica facepalm. —Porque soy un pendejo… —Su voz se escuchó amortiguada, gracias a que seguía ocultando su rostro detrás de su mano.

—El que ese tipo se comporte de una u otra manera no es algo que pueda controlar ella. No puedes condenarla por lo que el haga. Ella actuó bien.

—Lo sé. —Dijo el rubio mientras inclinaba su cara en el volante. —Ese no es el problema.

—… —Shikamaru le dio una palmada en el hombro, para indicarle que prosiguiera.

—No sé qué me pasa, no lo puedo controlar Shikamaru. Me pone furioso que haya estado con otro. Estuvo con ese pendejo 4 años, y el siente que… no, no es eso… soy yo… yo soy el problema… no, no… no puedo estar con Hinata.

—¿Qué?

—Es una pendejada. Yo soy una pendejada.

—No podemos cambiar el pasado de Hinata, si es lo que quieres decir. Te eligió a ti. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿A que le tienes miedo?

—Yo…

—Dime cual es el problema realmente.

—¡Dios! Hinata es… tan… ella es… ella es preciosa, —dijo en un suspiro. —Es fascinante, es sexy, es… sencillamente especial. Y yo soy un pendejo impredecible que siempre la lastima.

—Necesito más pistas aquí.

—Cuando me fue a ver al Viento, hablamos de todos los malos entendidos, y yo sé, entiendo que… la regué. De verdad. Metí la pata hasta al fondo. Pienso, en todos los tipos que estuvieron con mi Hina, yo los deje, yo hice posible que estuvieran con ella. Me arrepiento tanto, pero al mismo tiempo, no sé… como que la culpo a ella.

-¿Eh ...?

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé… es súper estúpido pensar así. Al final lo entiendo, y digo veo las cosas como son. Ella es una chica con la que cualquiera querría estar. Solo vela. ¿Qué pendejo deja pasar una oportunidad así? ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Bueno…

—Y hoy lo vi tan claro. El pendejo me lo dijo: «Tú nunca estas.» Y es cierto. ¿Cómo vamos a funcionar si estoy a cientos de kilómetros y ella vive rodeada de idiotas que _la ven?_

—¿O sea que no confías en ella?

—Claro que sí. —Levanto ligeramente el rostro del volante y volteo el rostro para ver a Shikamaru. —No… no lo hago. ¡Y eso me hace más pendejo de lo que jamás pude haber sido!

—¿Ok…? —dijo no muy seguro.

—Sé que estoy mal. Lo sé. Intento cambiarlo. Pero solo veo como han sido las cosas siempre. Con ella pasando de un tipo a otro enfrente de mí.

Shikamaru guardo silencio. Era lo mejor que podría hacer mientras Naruto soltaba la tormenta que tenía dentro.

—Tampoco es que quiera que se aviente de un puente o que atraviese un mar con tiburones, ni que cruce la selva y… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?... Claro que quisiera que hiciera algo así… —rio amargamente. —Pero ni si quiera yo lo he hecho por ella, así que… ¿Por qué tendría ella que hacerlo? Es muy estúpido.

»Vine unos días. Me iré de nuevo y todo será un infierno para mi otra vez. Ella aquí, con ese estúpido es su trabajo. Yo lejos, quien sabe dónde demonios y ¿qué tipo de relación tendríamos? ¿Eterna distancia?

—Bueno eso debe tener algún arreglo. Pero Naruto, así vivieran en el mismo sitio. Ella no va a vivir su vida alrededor de ti. Y no es sano que tú lo hicieras.

»Conozco a Hinata hace tanto tiempo como su. Sé perfectamente como es. Su corazón es bueno…

—Lo sé…

—Ella es fabulosa…

—Lo sé…

—Ella es… absolutamente confiable. —Naruto asintió. —Aférrate a eso, dale lo mejor de ti, solo debes hacer eso. Puede ser que no estés en su cabeza cada dos segundos pero si algo sé, si de algo estoy seguro, es que su corazón es tuyo. No puedes no saberlo.

Naruto permaneció en silencio escuchando a su amigo.

—¿Cuál era su correo en la prepa? Lo sabes… —Dijo Shikamaru, en tono burlon.

\- _nauzna_

—¿Y eso que significa? Lo sabes también. —El tono burlón no abandonaba a Shikamaru, era una burla afable, amistosa…

Naruto lo miro de reojo. —¿Lo sabes tú? —Pregunto.

—¿Quién no lo sabe? —Replico.

Naruto rio un poco. — **NA** micaze **UZ** umaki **NA** ruto

—¿Y así dices que no confías en ella? Le ha puesto tu nombre a todo lo que ha podido… ¿Sabes cómo se llama su perrito? El schnauzer…

—¿Tiene perro?

—Ama a los perros Naruto. Claro que tiene. Tiene dos.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—El schnauzer se llama Naruchibi.

—¿De verdad? —Pregunto ofendido el rubio, con el entrecejo en una línea.

—No, claro que no. —Se rio Shikamaru. —Pero vi sus placas un día. En la parte de atrás dice: NH

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron y sonrió. —¿Significa lo que creo que significa?

—No lo sé… no se lo pregunte nunca. Pero en Facebook, su nombre es ¡Hi!(nerd)… Dudo que sea casualidad. Ella ha estado loca por ti desde el día uno. Te hiciste tonto, eso es cierto. Porque siempre lo has sabido. Tu sabias que ella estaba enamorada de ti desde el principio. Pero te dio miedo, y ese es el problema en realidad.

Naruto trago. Y vio nerviosamente a Shikamaru.

—Todos lo sabíamos. Todos veíamos la manera en la que te veía y como se la pasaba detrás de ti en la escuela. Todos vimos como sufrió cuando le dejaste de hablar. Y como era contigo cuando empezaron a salir de nuevo. Siempre procurándote, siempre alrededor de ti. Siempre tomando de tu baso y tocándote "discretamente". Tenías miedo. Esa es la única verdad. Que ella haya salido con otros no es el problema. El problema es que no actuaste cuando lo debiste haber hecho. Te sientes culpable. Es verdad todo lo que ha pasado lo has permitido tú.

»Pero ahora están juntos Naruto. Haz que valga. No la lastimes. No analices de más la relación y no esperes cosas tontas como que atraviese un mar de tiburones. Que de hecho, estoy seguro que ella lo haría. Haría por ti lo que sea. Pero también se consiente. Se realista. La vida de ella esta genial de la manera que lo está ahora. ¿Cuántos de nosotros logramos cumplir nuestros sueños? ¿Cuántos podemos decir _lo he conseguido_? Ella es muy joven, su carrera está despegando. Estoy seguro de que eres lo primero en su lista, pero no seas injusto con ella y respeta todo lo que ha estado en su vida mientras tú te hacías pendejo.

»Lo que hace que una relación sea exitosa no es pensar igual, es pensar juntos. Ella se merece lo mejor al igual que tú. Sé honesto contigo mismo y resuelve tus asuntos.

—Rayos. Eres un puto genio. Se burló Naruto.

Shikamaru rio. —Idiota.

Suspiro pesadamente antes de seguir. —No de verdad Shikamaru, ¿Cómo haces para ser tan inteligente?

—Es un don… analizar a la gente es mi pasatiempo, lo sabes…

—Soy más que estúpido. Lo he sido siempre. Tienes razón. Yo lo sabía. Al principio no era así pero cuando sucedió, lo supe. Y fui tan feliz de saberme correspondido pero no supe que hacer, no supe cómo actuar.

»De no haber sido por ella, su carta, su intervención, aun ahora no estaríamos juntos. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan patético?

—Naruto, si nos podemos a analizar cada una de tus estupideces esa es la menor.

Naruto entre cerro los ojos en dirección a él.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen. Es mejor que un amigo te diga hijo de la chingada a que un hijo de la chingada te diga amigo. —Rio Shikamaru.

Naruto le sonrió. —Tienes razón, es por eso que estoy enojado. Muy enojado. Conmigo. Y solo conmigo. Tengo que regresar a verla.

—¿Ahora? —Shikamaru vio el reloj de su muñeca. —Son casi las 4.

—Puedo llevarle el desayuno ¿no? —Le guiño el ojo. —Entonces Shika. ¿Qué hay en tu casa que puedas donar para tan noble tarea?

Shikamaru rio. —Tarado.

O

Hinata se había quedado atónita por la conducta de Naruto. No era algo que entendiera, ni si quiera sabía si quería entenderlo. Se había quedado dormida en el sillón después de un rato.

Cuando despertó eran las cinto cuarenta de la mañana. Tenía frio, seguía vestida como el día anterior. Un pantalón cortó azul y un suéter ajustado gris. Aunque ahora se mostraban algo arrugados.

De nuevo se escuchó un timbre. ¿Quién venía tan temprano?

—Es sábado. —Dijo en un reproche.

Se acercó a la puerta. —¿Quién?

No recibió respuesta. Abrió y se encontró de frente con una bolsa de papel. La misma bajo y dejo detrás de ella el rostro arrepentido de Naruto.

—Ah… regresaste… —dijo inexpresiva.

—Hola… ¿Puedo pasar? —pregunto tímido.

Hinata abrió más la puerta permitiéndole la entrada.

—Traje el desayuno.

—Quisiera dormir un par de horas más si no te molesta. —Se dirigió a su habitación e intento ignorarlo. Estaba enojada con él, pero era muy temprano para discutir.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que seguía vestida igual. Tal vez no había dormido nada. La culpa lo golpeo de nuevo. Él de hecho, no había dormido nada tampoco y también venia vestido exactamente igual que el día anterior.

La siguió a su habitación. La vio acostada y ya dormitando un poco, se había sacado la ropa del día anterior y en su lugar se encontraba una playera. —¿Hina…?

-¿mmmh?

—¿Puedo… ? —carraspeo.

Sin hablar Hinata levanto el edredón dándole a entender que podía acostarse.

Naruto sonrió, rápidamente, se quitó los pantalones quedando en bóxer. Se quitó la playera también ya que olía algo a cigarro por el ambiente del bar. Sabía que Hinata odiaba ese olor. Por lo que esperaba que no lo notara mucho si se quedaba así.

Se acostó a lado de ella, Que en ningún momento abrió los ojos, aunque aún dudaba que estuviera completamente dormida. La tenia de frente, se acercó a ella y la abrazo. —Te amo. —susurro dando un beso en su coronilla. Ella no respondió, pero sonreía en sueños.

O

Cuando despertó, tenía más calor de lo normal, la luz se filtraba por la ventana y sentía un cuerpo muy cálido a lado suyo. Levanto un poco el rostro y se encontró con la carita dormida de Naruto. Se veía bonito. Nunca lo había visto dormir. Él en las dos ocasiones en las que habían compartido cama antes siempre despertaba primero.

Necesitaba levantarse e ir al baño, pero no lo quería despertar. Por lo que intento resistir un poquito más.

Pasaron los minutos y no despertaba. Se preguntaba qué hora podría ser. Sus tripitas empezaban a protestar por algo de comida y el rubio seguía perdido en sus sueños. Ni hablar, no quedaba de otra más que levantarse y esperar que él no se despertara. Hizo el primer movimiento, poco a poco fue retirando su brazo de su cintura, un poco más, un poco más, ya casi… desenredo su pierna de las de él… solo se tenía que recorrer un poquito… un poquito a la derecha y sería libre… ya casi, ya casi… Se sentó en la orilla para ponerse las pantuflas, mas tardo en todo eso, que en lo que un par de manos la arrastraban de nuevo a las profundidades de su cama.

Naruto escondió su rostro en la nuca de ella. Hinata se retorció. No había lugar que pudiera ser tocado de su cuerpo sin que tuviera un ataque de risa por las cosquillas que le provocaba.

—Naruto, espera, necesito ir al baño. —Rio un poco más.

—No. —Contesto Naruto aun somnoliento.

Un gemido escapo de la garganta de Hinata y con todas las fuerzas de las que se creía capaz se intentó separar del rubio. —Por favor, de verdad tengo que ir al baño. A parte tengo hambre… —lloriqueo un poco al ver que sus esfuerzos no servían de nada. No había comparación entre la fuera del rubio y la de ella.

Naruto la recostó, la tomo de los hombros y la vio a los ojos incorporándose el mismo. —Traje el desayuno. Ya lo tengo hecho. —dijo con una sonrisa brillante.

—Genial. —Chillo Hinata. —¿Puedo ir al baño antes? —Hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Ok, me has convencido. Ve. —El rubio al fin la soltó. Hinata salió dispara al baño.

Después de hacer sus necesidades. Se lavó la cara y los dientes. Al salir encontró a Naruto acostado de nuevo.

Solo que ahora había ciertas diferencias, o tal vez así había sido desde el principio. No estaba segura. Naruto comía un pan o algo similar. La volteo a ver.

—Desayuno. —Le invito. —Intentaba no mirarla mucho. Hinata se veía en extremo tierna, pero no era solo eso. Se veía completamente sexy. Sexy y tierna. Completamente avasallador…

Ella se acercó lentamente, se arrodillo en la cama, y exploro el contenido de la bolsa de papel. —Aww, trajiste mini bolillos… —comenzó a reír.

—Sé que no te gusta el pan de dulce. —Le sonrío él. —La verdad… los robe de casa de Shikamaru, aunque no entiendo por qué tenía mini bolillos. —Dijo pensativo.

Hinata ya no lo escuchaba, comía un pan y tomaba sorbos del café (más que nada: frio) que se encontraba en la bolsa.

—¿Quieres calentarlo? —Pregunto el rubio atento a los movimientos de la Hyuuga.

Ella lo miro. —No. —Respondió. —Esto sabe a gloria. —Rio un poco.

Él le regreso la sonrisa y continúo con sus observaciones atentas. Al terminar de comer, fue como si a Hinata le hubieran dicho «corte» y hubieran cambiado de escena. Regreso a verlo. Bajando al universo de los vivos junto a él.

Naruto retiro la bolsa de papel de la cama y sacudió un poco la manta, quitando así las pocas moronas que pudieran rondar. Miro un poco más en dirección a ella.

—¿Estuviste con Shika?

—Sí.

—Ok, —Respondió volviendo a recostarse, solo que ella yacía en los pies, mientras Naruto apoyaba su cabeza en la cabecera.

—Creo que cada vez me comporto menos idiota que la anterior. ¿Cierto?

Hinata observaba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. —mmmh

—Eso fue un ¿sí?

-mmmmh

—Perdóname…

—Creo que no llevamos ni cuarenta y ocho horas juntos y es la palabra que más usas cada que nos vemos. —Dijo en un tono tranquilo. No sonaba a queja. Era una reflexión.

—Lo sé… —Suspiro. Alargo su brazo para tomar la mano de ella. La encontró y le dio un apretón.

—¿Qué paso ahora? Dime. Habla conmigo. No me dejes así otra vez. No es algo que pueda aceptar. Si te molesta algo lo hablamos. ¿Ok?

—Tengo que decirte algo. —Dijo cauteloso.

—Dímelo. —Dijo aun sin verlo.

El la observaba con atención. Su cabello caía por un lado de la cama y su cuerpo se encontraba recostado con las rodillas un poco dobladas para no salir del colchón. —Te amo Hina. —Dijo con la esperanza de que ella girara su rostro para verla. Ver sus ojos. Ver lo que su mente podría estar maquilando.

Su comentario logro su cometido. Ella giro su rostro. Y le sonrío. —Decir eso no te ayudara en la batalla camarada.

Naruto le dio un pequeño tirón a su mano y ella entendió lo que él quería. Le ayudo a acercarse a él. Era lo que más deseaba ella, pero no se sentía cómoda dando el primer paso. Naruto aún estaba en bóxer y su pecho desnudo no se podía pasar desapercibido. El resto de su cuerpo era cubierto por las mantas. Nunca habían estado tan desnudos el uno con el otro. Era una situación _diferente._ Un reto diferente para ambos.

Ella no se metió debajo de las cobijas, solo se acostó encima a lado de él. El la rodeo inmediatamente con ambos brazos y a acomodo cerca de su pecho.

—Puede que no sirva en la guerra, pero es lo que siento.

Ella no respondió nada.

—Me he hecho tonto por mucho tiempo Hina. —Hinata continúo en silencio. Escuchando lo que el rubio tenía que decir. —Yo, algo me decía que tú querías estar conmigo. Es algo que siempre supe, pero nunca hice algo al respecto. No sé si eso te molesta especialmente.

Hinata lo pensó un poco. —Tu sabias que yo estaba enamorada de ti… ¿desde…?

—Mmm no lo sé exactamente. Lo sentía. Solo sé eso, lo sentía, sentía que tú me amabas.

Hinata guardo silencio una vez más.

—Nunca hice nada al respecto, porque… La verdad no me explico la razón. Tal vez tenía miedo… miedo de equivocarme y alejarte de mí.

»Ver aquí al Chucky ese…

Hinata soltó una ligera carcajada. —Naruto… —rio un poco más. —¿Chucky? solo a ti se te ocurre…

El también rio. —Se parecen, no lo puedes negar.

—Está bien. —Dijo Hinata. —Bueno si, supuse que no te gusto verlo aquí. A mí tampoco me agrado. ¿Eso te sirve?

—Supongo que sí. Fue muy tonto de mi parte decirte lo de no verte más con él. Trabajan en el mismo lugar. Es algo que debo entender.

—Si…

—Yo confió en ti. Bueno quiero decir, obvio que lo hago.

—Claro que lo haces. ¿Hola? Soy la mejor novia del mundo.

El giro un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Lo eres. —Afirmo. —Me consta.

—¿Te fuiste por eso? —Pregunto Hinata.

—Sí y no. Quiero decir. Claro que me molesto, pero no es solo eso. Me refiero a que, no es sencillo para mi aceptar que hayas estado con más idiotas y que todo lo que debió haber sido mío desde hace años, ha tenido que ser compartido con quien sabe quiénes… —se quejó. —No quiero decir que me pertenezcas. Sabes lo que intento decir ¿verdad? No lo mal interpretes Hina.

—No sé si lo entiendo. —Admitió.

—Si yo te hubiera dicho lo que sentía. Habríamos estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo. —Dijo con convicción. —No habrías estado con Utakata, ni con Sasori, ni Gaara, ni nadie que no haya conocido.

—Tal vez…

—¿Tal vez? —Replico ofendido.

—Pudieron haber pasado muchas cosas. Pudimos haber terminado hace mucho. Todo pudo haber pasado.

—Claro que no. Y espero que eso te quede muy claro. No voy a dejarte ir nunca.

—Me gustaría decir que me asustó tu cometario, pero si lo encuentro romántico y lindo. Es que ¿hay un problema conmigo?

Naruto rio seguido de ella. —Sí, me escuche un poco… desquiciado. —dijo como si tal cosa. —Pero es la verdad. Yo voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por tener esto a flote. Es esto lo que te quiero decir.

Hinata lo vio con ojos curiosos. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Lo pensé en este tiempo que estuvimos separados, y ver a Sasori ayer me dio el empujón que necesitaba. No quiero que te espantes.

—Pues deja de espantarme y dime. —Le pidió con urgencia.

—Voy a pedir que me muevan al Remolino. Que me den la planta ahí. Voy a estar en el País del Fuego, contigo. El Remolino no está especialmente cerca de Konoha pero tres o cuatro horas por la autopista no es mucho. ¿Verdad? —Termino emocionado.

—¿De qué hablas? En el Remolino no hay pozos ni plataformas ni nada.

—No… es verdad. —dijo serio.

—Entonces ¿qué harías ahí?

—Las oficinas centrales están ahí.

Hinata lo miro con duda.

—Al principio me dieron trabajo así, de oficina. Después me mandaron a campo, pero puedo retomar la oficina. Puedo hacerlo. —dijo con convicción.

—Claro que no puedes. —Se levantó y sentó a lado de él. —Odiabas estar en la oficina. Lo recuerdo. —Conecto su mirada con la de Naruto.

—No era tan malo. —agrego desdeñoso.

—No me mientas. ¿Por qué lo quieres cambiar? Dime la verdad Naruto.

—Esa es la verdad Hina. No lo odiaba. Era un poco aburrido, pero no creas que estar en el campo es lo mejor del mundo. También me aburro ahí algunas veces.

—Ok, pero ¿cuál es la _verdadera_ razón?

—Quiero estar cerca de ti.

Hinata lo miro con recelo. —¿Por qué?

—Porque te amo. Porque eres todo para mí. Porque eres mi novia. Porque estos meses fueron un suplicio. Porque te necesito cerca. —Dijo con angustia. —¿Sabes? No te haría daño parecer un poco emocionada porque tu novio va a estar más cerca de ti.

—No digas eso. No es eso lo que sucede. Que estés cerca claro que sería genial. Pero me preocupa que lo hagas por las razones equivocadas. A ti te encanta tu trabajo. Y así como espero que respetes y veas el mío como algo importante para mí, yo hago lo mismo en tu dirección.

—Vivir en hoteles. No tener domicilio fijo. No es lo más genial del mundo. Quería aprender. Ya lo he hecho. Estar en la oficina no me va a hacer daño. Lo domino de igual manera.

—Dijiste que ver a Sasori aquí te dio el _empujón._ ¿Cómo quieres que interprete eso? No confías en mí. Crees que cuando no estés, voy a estar haciendo quien sabe que cosas.

—Claro que no. Tú no eres esa persona. Yo necesito estar contigo Hina. Necesito recuperar el tiempo que he perdido. Tú eres lo primero que hay en mi lista de prioridades.

»Estar en el Viento este tiempo fue horrible. De verdad. Lo fue.

»¿No me quieres aquí? —Le pregunto serio.

—Claro que te quiero. No seas tonto.

Ambos guardaron silencio y se contemplaron mutuamente. Hinata veía su cabello despeinado y su cara seria con ojos cautelosos y algo tristes. El la veía confusa y sexy. Dios. ¿Por qué no podía concentrarse?

—¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? ¿De qué manera te lo puedo hacer entender? —Hinata empezó a dialogar una vez más sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos subidos de tono. —No es que no te quiera aquí. Te quiero aquí. Esa es la verdad. Pero quiero que estés bien y feliz. No quiero que apresures las cosas Naruto.

—¿Quién apresura qué? Y Hinata, si de algo soy culpable de verdad es de no apresurar nada contigo. En lo que respecta a ti, soy una completa tortuga.

»No quiero irme. —Hinata cambio su semblante serio por uno más amable. —Mi lugar está aquí. A lado de ti. Quiero quedarme y no te estoy poniendo condiciones ni ataduras. Lo voy a hacer por mí. Así soy de egoísta. —hizo un puchero.

Hinata rio con ternura. Su rubio era una tormenta emocional. Hubo momentos en su vida en la que se sintió morir por él. En los que su rechazo la hizo pedazos. Y de pronto llegaba ahí, con su carita coqueta y sus ojos brillantes diciendo cosas que nunca creyó posibles.

Había momentos determinantes en la vida de cualquier persona. Había personas por las que no valía la pena dar algo y ella había dado de más. Si, como Utakata. Y por otro lado había personas que se merecían todo. La pregunta era. ¿Vas a arriesgarte? ¿Naruto era esa persona?

Con Naruto lejos, no tenía tanto miedo. Verse de vez en cuando, ser novios. Pan comido. La distancia era… una zona segura. Ella se había cerrado a las relaciones por mucho tiempo.

Naruto definitivamente no era Utakata. Y ahí radicaba el problema. Había demasiado para perder.

Ella era torpe. Naruto era un genio.

Ella era aburrida. Naruto era genial.

Eran polos opuestos. Literal.

¿Lo amaba? ¡Claro que sí!

Pero el miedo no se iba a ningún lado.

¿Cómo había dicho Benedetti?

 _"_ _Primero se mueren por ti. Después se quieren morir contigo. Al final te dejan muriendo solo…"_

Era el momento. Esa era la verdad. Tenía 26 años. No se podía ocultar para siempre. ¿Saltar o no saltar? Naruto la miraba dándole confianza. Su mirada decía. "No te voy a soltar" "Yo te cacho" Él no la dejaría morir sola. Segura como que se llamaba Hinata.

—Naruto…

—Te amo Hinata. —dijo en un susurro. —Te amo.

Hinata sonrío, se acercó lentamente a los labios de él. El la recibió gustoso. Por favor. Que el tiempo se detuviera y pudieran vivir eternamente pegados por medio de sus labios.

Los besos de Hinata eran tiernos. Toda ella era tierna. Solo que ahora su novia tenía muy poca ropa. El solo distinguía una playera enorme de My Chemical Romance, pero seguramente bajo ella tenía un short pequeño. ¿Por qué perdía el tiempo pensando en su ropa? Mejor regresaba a concentrarse en el beso.

—Naruto… —Su nombre salió como un suspiro de la boca de Hinata. El la rodeo con los brazos y la atrajo más a él.

Ella sonrío. Sus manos comenzaron un recorrido por la frente de Naruto, pasando por las mejillas, la mandíbula, el mentón. Uno de sus dedos acaricio el labio inferior del rubio, algo húmedo después del beso compartido. —Yo también te amo.

»Quizás haya tenido una que otra relación. Pero como tú mismo lo dijiste no fue nada serio. Pude haberle dicho a alguno de ellos que lo quería pero no se compara con los sentimientos que tengo por ti. Hace mucho que mi corazón te fue dado. Te ha pertenecido desde que te _vi._

—Ojala pudiéramos hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva. —Dijo el rubio.

—Podemos. —Susurro Hinata. —Podemos. —Reafirmo. —Tú, eres el único para mí.

Las palabras de Hinata fueron dinamita pura. El rubio exploto en éxtasis. Volvió a tomar los labios de Hinata, pero en esta ocasión con más hambre. Adiós besos tiernos. Hola besos salvajes.

—Quizás tengas razón. Podemos intentarlo. —dijo, su voz un ronco sonido que hizo que Hinata se sintiese débil.

Naruto se movió debajo de ella. Levanto su brazo y alisó un trozo de su cabello entre los dedos. —¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bonita? —Gimió.

Con petulancia fingida Hinata dijo: —Tenía que serlo. ¿De qué otra manera podría haber conseguido que me vieras?

—Yo creo que te hubiera visto de cualquier forma. —Hinata lo miro incrédula. —Eres hermosa. Eso es absolutamente verdad. —Le acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos. —Pero tú, —dijo con énfasis. —me fascinas completamente. Como eres, como hablas, como miras, lo que piensas, lo que haces, esa carita que haces ahora. La carita que pones cuando te quieres burlar de mí. —Comenzó a reír. —Me encanaba cuando en los conciertos te ponías un poquito patosa a intentar bailar. —Hinata arrugo su frente y entrecerró sus ojos. —Me encanta en serio. —Dijo riendo aún.

Hinata le puso una mano delante de la boca, amortiguando sus palabras. —Capto la idea. —Rodo los ojos.

Naruto la miro pícaro. Beso la palma que se encontraba de frente con su boca hasta que Hinata se vio en la necesidad de retirarla, gracias a las cosquillas que la invadieron. No solo en la palma. Las cosquillas se propagaban por todo su cuerpo. Era adrenalina. Era anticipación.

—Creo… —dijo, intentando volver a respirar.

Él enroscó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella con mayor firmeza y la atrajo contra su pecho, su boca acercándose hacia la suya mientras murmuraba. —¿Qué?

Hinata sonrió contra su boca... y luego se perdió en un beso embriagador, y ardiente con sensuales promesas. —He olvidado lo que iba a decir. —dijo con una risita. Deslizó sus dedos por el cabello de él, le dio un pequeño tirón. —No te burles de mis cosas raras.

—No me burlo, las amo. —Rebatió rápidamente. Se movió contra ella y Hinata pudo sentir la prueba de su deseo. Una urgencia por sentirlo la hizo vibrar. Aquello estaba bien. Lo supo.

Hinata rodó y lo atrajo a ella, él no perdió el tiempo, tomando ventaja de la proximidad y la posición en la que los coloco. Sus labios cayeron sobre los de ella con posesivo fervor. Nunca sus besos habían sido tan candentes. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba sobre a ella.

Hinata comenzó a sentir la piel desnuda de tu torso debajo de sus manos. Comenzó por lo hombros. Se centró en esa zona segura un momento, regresaba al cuello y volvía a bajar. Los músculos de él se tensaban y flexionaban. Todo se sentía nuevo pero natural. Como si hubiera estado ahí al alcance de sus manos todo el tiempo. No se contuvo más y le besó el cuello.

Cuando Hinata apretó sus labios contra su cuello, Naruto comenzó a sentir que estaba a punto de perder el control, el calor iba en aumento y ahora estaba llegando a su punto máximo. «Solo un beso» se dijo, «Solo fue un beso», solo que no era _solo_ un beso. Eran Hinata y él. Eran ellos. Juntos. Jamás se había sentido así por _solo_ un beso. Y eso era porque jamás había recibido uno así de Hinata.

Dios, había pensado en estar juntos durante semanas. En el tiempo que había estado solo en el Viento, se preguntó por qué no habían hecho _más_ en su habitación. Lo sopeso, llego a la conclusión de que tenía que hacerlo bien cuando llegara el momento y ahora, en lugar de tomarse las cosas con calma, estaba desesperado por envolver las piernas de Hinata alrededor de su cintura y hundirse en ella. Profundamente, duramente, oír sus suaves gemidos.

—Naruto… —Oír su nombre en un gemido de los labios de Hinata lo hizo ver que sus pensamientos estaban llevándose a cabo casi sin su participación consiente.

Sus manos acariciaban la piel expuesta de sus muslos. Sus labios saboreaban y rodeaban la piel de su cuello. Hinata lo abrazaba con fuerza y seguía repartiendo besitos en su hombro. Ella saco la lengua y lo acaricio con la misma. El la volteo a ver a atónito.

—Naruto… —Se volvió a escuchar que hablaba Hinata.

Los dedos de ella empezaron a seguir la forma de su pecho; luego los siguieron sus labios. Se echó un poco hacia detrás para facilitarle el acceso. En algún momento sus ojos se cerraron, mientras la suave boca de ella lo llenaba de atenciones con suavidad, mientras sus manos le masajeaban la espalda.

Naruto envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la empujó hacia arriba hasta que estuvieron cara a cara. Hinata lo veía expectante. Los dedos de él bajaron por sus costados hasta encontrar el dobladillo de la playera gigante, una cálida mano se deslizó dentro de ella. Sus manos tocaron dubitativamente su abdomen antes de acunar sus pechos. Le dirigió a Hinata una mirada que preguntaba "¿Esta esto bien?" Ella le sonrió, sus ojos tenían un brillo particular y diferente. Le respondieron. "Sigue"

Cuando deslizó las manos por sus pechos, la sensación hizo que Hinata sintiera una sacudida. La playera ya no ocultaba nada, se podían admirar las formas de su cuerpo, su blanca y suave piel. Considero que era un buen momento para sentir vergüenza o algo similar, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no había nada de eso. De verdad lo quería. Eso era algo que necesitaba en calidad de urgente. Cuando la boca de él reemplazó a sus manos la sangre comenzó a precipitarse por sus venas, los nervios le dieron saltos en el estómago. Las terminaciones nerviosas de sus dedos la llenaron de ansias. Hizo espacio entre sus piernas para acercarlo más a ella. Sus caderas se acercaron contra las de él. Lo necesitaba. Ahora.

—Dios, me vuelves loco —dijo él, su voz ronca de deseo. Deslizó la mano por su estómago y por debajo de la cinturilla de su holgado short, consiguiendo de esta manera tocar ligeramente la ropa interior de Hinata.

Ella estaba en un mundo aparte. No lo había dejado de tocar, pero ahora se encontraba más a la espera de sus movimientos. Como si intentara entenderlos o gravarlos en su memoria. Lo veía con completa atención.

Él regreso su mirada a ella y Hinata intento regresar de su mundo. Le sonrió. —Eres demasiado guapo para mi propio bien. —Hablo por fin.

El sonrió casi con arrogancia.

Es una trampa. Pensó Hinata.

El pensamiento se alejó cuando la mano de él se deslizó bajo sus bragas.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Cómo se llamaba?

¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

La sonrisa arrogante de Naruto no lo abandono. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

Ambos rieron. Naruto entrelazo las manos de Hinata con las suyas. Las llevo arriba y retiro la playera que a estas alturas parecía un raro collarín en el cuello de ella. Sus ojos brillaban, se sentía como ver todas las emociones que pasaban por su mente. El amor, el deseo, la curiosidad. Beso sus labios nuevamente mientras bajaba por sus costados una vez más. No lo pensó mucho, solo seguía el instinto de sentir su piel en toda su esplendor.

Hinata le devolvía el beso con los ojos cerrados. Sus brazos permanecían encima de su cabeza. Parecía una chica sumisa, lista para el sacrificio. El deslizamiento de la lengua del rubio contra la suya. Todo parecía perfecto. Aunque aún lo sentía lejos, no podía acercarse lo suficiente.

Las manos de Naruto, de un tirón lograron dejar completamente desnuda a la Hyuuga. Su boca se movió sobre su mandíbula y bajó a su cuello. Mordió y lamió con parsimonia. Pequeñas risas y gimoteos salían de la boca de Hinata.

Los ojos azules la miraban intensos. —Quiero el mundo entero contigo Hina. Ya no puedo esperar.

Ella abrió los ojos en respuesta y sonrió feliz, dejando un reguero de besos por su mandíbula, volvió a acariciarlo mientras él la tocaba un poco más abajo. —Shhh. No necesito que digas más. Me has convencido. —dijo a medio camino entre la broma y la seriedad.

Naruto se sentía enloquecer. Estaba apretada. Y caliente. Cada caricia era pecaminosamente deliciosa. Regreso a besarle el cuello de nueva cuenta. La espalda de Hinata se arqueó, eso era simplemente demasiado, Naruto iba a por todo. Aprovecho y tomo un pezón en la boca, absorbiendo la sensible protuberancia más y más con cada tirón, su lengua dibujando círculos sin liberarlo.

Su mano libre comenzó a acariciarle los muslos una y otra vez, llevándola hasta el extremo. Sentía cómo se tensaba su cuerpo. Agregó un dedo más a la ecuación en el interior de Hinata. Ella jadeó y lanzó un grito.

Naruto nunca se había sentido tan poderoso. Sentía que podía hacer todo si ella seguía en sus brazos.

Ella movió sus caderas en una silenciosa plegaria, esperando la consumación. El ya no lo pudo retrasar más. Era hora. El momento había llegado. Sus boxers salieron volando de una patada.

Colocó su miembro donde habían estado sus dedos, hundiéndose en su calor sólo un poco. Dios, aun ni siquiera entraba por completo y ya sentía que podía morir feliz. Alzo el rostro para mirarla. Se veía bellísima, sudorosa y sonrosada. Ella le sonrió. Aquello lo devastó, lo venció. Su corazón martillaba contra sus costillas.

Hinata rodeo sus mejillas con las manos. La pasión llenando aquellos ojos perla.

Naruto cerró los ojos un momento e hizo una súplica rápida. Le cogió las muñecas, las inmovilizó sobre su cabeza nuevamente. No podía resistir y concentrarse si ella continuaba acariciándolo. Se introdujo dentro de ella...

—Hinata… —dijo entrecortado por el placer. Todo había pasado en milésimas de segundo. Hinata debajo de él, hermosa. Pensamientos horribles llegaron a su mente. ¿Cuántos idiotas habrían tenido el placer que el experimentaba en ese momento? Ojala pudiera matar a todos y cada uno. Esos pensamientos no duraron nada. Le basto sentirse dentro. Sentir la presión de las paredes de Hinata para que todo resto de cualquier idea lo abandonara.

Fue como entrar a la dimensión desconocida. Ahí todo era bueno y bello. Arcoíris y unicornios conviviendo. Arrasó con cualquier recuerdo de alguien más pasando por ese lugar, cualquier indicio que pudiera albergar su cuerpo fue borrado por completo con su unión.

Hinata zafo sus manos del agarre de Naruto y le colocó un dedo contra los labios, la mirada en sus ojos reflejando lo que había en su corazón. No era necesario hablar.

Ella cubrió su boca con la suya y le marco el camino a seguir moviendo ligeramente la cadera.

El rubio entendió claramente su mensaje. Comenzó a mecerse contra ella una y otra vez, marcando cada envestida con fuerza. Encajaban. Eso era todo.

Naruto la tocaba y besaba tomando su tiempo. Poco a poco, el dulce calor, esa sensación de presión en su vientre se extendió a cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. Ella lo acariciaba e intentaba regresar sus besos, pero como siempre el rubio le tenía ganada la carrera. Se acariciaba a sí mismo en el cuerpo de ella. Era una cosa muy difícil de explicar. Era increíble. Miraba sus reacciones y no perdía detalle de los gestos, gemidos y ruidos que provenían de la pelinegra.

La presión en ella aumentaba, creía que estaba cerca, a casi nada, pero no llegaba al final. Naruto bajo una mano y toco son la suavidad de una mariposa la parte más sensible de su anatomía. No hizo falta nada más. Fue como si tuviera un botón tipo "Terminar" y él lo hubiera apretado. Automáticamente sintió como caía en picada.

Se aferró a él. Intento enfocarlo, pero los remolinos de placer en su interior solo le permitían distinguir un borrón rubio, caliente, brillante y perfecto. Balbuceo su nombre y se presionó duro contra él.

Naruto gruño. Casi parecía un gemido, pero muy gutural, profundo. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella. Había llegado al éxtasis también.

Lo habían hecho.

Guau.

De verdad lo habían hecho.

Hinata lo abrazo con fuerza. No había sentido nunca algo como lo que acababa de experimentar. Hacer el amor con alguien que de verdad amas era cosa aparte. Otro nivel.

Él se movió, giro y cayó sobre su espalda. Se llevó a Hinata con él. Colocándola cuidadoso sobre su pecho. Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de encontrarse con el enorme y musculoso cuerpo del rubio envolviendo el suyo. La abrazaba, se aferraba a ella como si fuera posible que pudiera desaparecer. Aspiro su aroma, por encima de su cabeza. —Eres hermosa, —dijo, aun le costaba trabajo hablar. —hueles maravilloso. —La apretó más. —Te amo. —dijo en un susurro.

Hinata levanto el rostro solo un poco. —También yo. —respondió y le beso el pecho.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.


	9. Y vivieron felices para siempre

**CAPITULO 9**

 **Y VIVIERON FELICES PARA SIEMPRE…**

Pasaron los días. La estancia de Naruto en Konoha, (a pesar de los encuentros con Sasori y las pequeñas disputas con Hinata por su decisión de cambiar de ámbito en el trabajo) fue más que satisfactoria.

Estar con Hinata había abierto todo un paradigma nuevo de posibilidades maravillosas. La experimentación, el deseo, el amor. Todo iba en aumento. Aun se preguntaba cómo era posible.

Ya tenía un mes instalado en un pequeño poblado que se encontraba a medio camino del Remolino y Konoha. Estaba feliz. Solo eran dos horas sin tráfico para llegar a ver a su novia desde ahí y una y media al Remolino para llegar a trabajar. Detestaba madrugar, pero estar con Hinata valía el esfuerzo.

Tampoco era que se veían diario, pero dos o tres veces a la semana hacían una diferencia considerable. Él se encontraba más tranquilo. Hasta habían hablado la posibilidad de Hinata viviendo con él. ¿No era maravilloso? Hinata le había comentado que pronto moverían los horarios en la estación y si lograba un horario tipo de una a cuatro, fácilmente se podría adaptar. Sus demás trabajos no eran ciertamente presenciales y cuando lo fueran podía regresar a Konoha a su departamento.

Todo era perfecto. Ciertamente así lo era.

Salvo ese pequeño incidente que hubo con Ryūzetsu. Ella se enteró de su relación antes de que Hinata se lo pudiera comentar directamente. Ella parecía dolida pero intento no demostrarlo a la pelinegra. Naruto intervino mucho. Al final parecía que Ryūzetsu, era feliz si Naruto lo era. Pero no parecía que sintiera lo mismo por Hinata.

El mal trago duro varios días. Aun afectaba un poco a Hinata, Ryūzetsu, no solo era su amiga, era su colega, y aunque su relación había estado más ligada a Naruto que a cualquier otra cosa, le dolía no poder cambiar la situación. Pero ¿qué podía cambiar? Lo amaba. No iba a dejarlo.

No había momento del día en que Naruto no pensara en su novia. Tal vez, todo el tiempo que perdió viendo o haciendo todo por evitarla no había sido una completa perdida. Tal vez, solo, tal vez las cosas tenían que haber sucedido justo como pasaron. Tal vez no. Sean libres de juzgarlo por ustedes mismos y siéntanse en confianza de llamarlo idiota pero en el trayecto el rubio había aprendido algo importante:

No hay amores imposibles, lo que hay, son enamorados que se rinden antes de tiempo.

El, podía no ser el primero en la vida de Hinata o viceversa, había la posibilidad, (aunque le aterrorizaba pensarlo) de que no fuera el último tampoco. Era el único en el momento. Eso sí lo sabía.

Todos contamos con un pasado, grato o ingrato, tal vez Hinata había estado enamorada profundamente de alguien en el pasado, o lo había amado solo a él durante toda tu vida.

¿Qué importaba?

Nadie es perfecto, ninguna relación lo es. Pero si tu corazón te está gritando algo, tienes que hacerle caso. Él, ahora siempre estaba atento a lo que le decía este.

De verdad.

Le constaba que su corazón no se había equivocado nunca y que había visto lo que muchas veces él no veía:

Que podía reír con Hinata.

Que disfrutaban mutuamente su tiempo juntos.

Que podían compartir tristezas, alegrías y éxitos.

Que se aceptaban con errores y defectos…

Pero más que cualquier otra cosa:

Que Hinata lo hacía crecer y ser algo que siempre quiso. Algo que siempre buscó, pero no sabía ni que era ni por dónde empezar a buscar.

Ya no había vuelta de hoja, pero en caso de haberla, de poder regresar. SE ARRIESGARIA. SALTARIA DEL BARCO Y NADARIA HASTA ESTAR CON ELLA.

SIN MIEDO.

¿Podría salir herido?

Sí.

¿Podría haber roto su corazón o impulsarlo a la muerte por angustia?

¡No!

Ese había sido su error. La angustia solo se regía por el miedo.

El amor no te mata ni lleva al borde de un colapso histérico, el amor te hace vivir, te hace sentir y estremecer. Solo debes ser inteligente y completamente honesto contigo mismo.

Hablar con la verdad para que no haya arrepentimiento luego.

El amor es eso:

…Una construcción inteligente de dos personas sabias, que deciden ser amigos, compañeros, cómplices, compinches, y buenos amantes.

Que a pesar de los problemas (que nunca faltan), se eligen cada mañana para seguir caminando juntos por la vida.

Esa era la nueva actitud de Naruto. Hinata lo había elegido a él. No debía tener miedo. Lo enamoraba cada día, con cada gesto y le gustaba pensar que lo mismo pasaba con ella.

Hinata no era suya. Él, ciertamente tampoco le pertenecía a ella. Eran seres independientes que estaban juntos por convicción. Todo tenía que terminar en algún momento. Lo sabía. Hasta cuando te casas te lo dicen "Hasta que la muerte los separe". La eternidad, es algo incierto.

Pero podría ser que, si existieran los finales felices.

Solo había que esperar y confiar.

FIN


End file.
